


lost in the waves

by microcosmo



Series: let me face, let me face, let me face my fears [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microcosmo/pseuds/microcosmo
Summary: A need for practical advisement and relaxation send Leon, Raihan, and Hop to Alola. It's a shame their well-deserved, quaint vacation and quest to reach the Battle Tree is interrupted by a familiar face from the past.Unexpected though it may be, too many things have gone unsaid, and Leon is tired of pretending he's okay with that.Whether he's left unscathed in the process is another matter entirely.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: let me face, let me face, let me face my fears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858903
Comments: 226
Kudos: 205





	1. a simple mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous work in this series, [from me to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741941/chapters/57018487)
> 
> This probably won't make a lot of sense without reading that first, but super long story short:  
> Leon, Raihan, and Hop are an OP dragon family and they live in Hammerlocke Castle, except not right now because it's currently being converted into the Battle Castle, where Leon and Raihan hope to spend the rest of their days battling, being cute, and embarrassing Hop with how much they love and care for him.

_The air on the pitch is stiller than it's ever been._

_For all the deafening screams, for all the chants of his name, for all the rain still drizzling upon the field, the only sound Leon can hear is the steady beating of his heart. All he can see is the narrowed view across the way, the sides of his vision blurred and foggy._

_Raihan stands opposite him, whispering to his beloved Duraludon, who looks upon him with somber eyes, tired and worn, aware that this will be the final time he battles on Wyndon’s turf as Hammerlocke Gym’s ace._

_The same can be said for Leon’s Charizard, who returns to proper size, watching him expectantly, awaiting his next move because where his trainer goes, he will follow. As fiercely loyal as he is patient. Not without cause and certainly not without reason._

_Leon reaches up to grab at his snapback, only to realize it is no longer on his head, blown away by the violent winds brought upon by his opponent._

_It doesn’t matter._

_Not anymore._

_A breath of air escapes his lips._

_He trudges forward, towards the center, partner at his side. Raihan does the same, his steps as easy and nonchalant as they’ve always been. His eyes speak a different story. Perhaps the same one reflected in Leon’s._

_It’s bittersweet. It’s the end of an era for both of them. The end of what brought them together in the first place._

_Though he’s heard it said where one chapter ends, another is set to begin._

_He understands that now. Understands what lies beyond the stands and the stadium and Wyndon, beyond the dazzling lights and blinding camera flashes and frosty mountain caps is far more important than anything he could have gained in a city he doesn’t quite recognize anymore, if he ever did._

_His place isn’t here anymore, if it ever was._

_Leon offers his hand mechanically, aware he’s crossed over the center of the circle. Raihan looks a bit surprised, but he smiles anyway. A crooked one, filled with mirth and amusement. Leon’s faltering and he knows it._

_He doesn’t mind. If there’s anyone to falter in front of, it’s the one person who’s never doubted whether it could happen in the first place._

_“Thanks for the champion time.” He speaks, gripping Leon’s hand fiercely. “It’s been one wild run.”_

_Leon says something in return. He doesn’t know what. He can’t hear himself, but it has Raihan’s hold on him tightening, his lips quivering. He wants to kiss them to make it stop. He doesn’t._

_There’s confetti. There’s loud music. There’s a stage and more cheers and there’s Leon holding Raihan’s hand far longer than he should in front of so many people. They’ll talk. They always have. Leon doesn't mind them talking, but there’s an order to these things. He wants to do this properly, with time and preparation and class, so he reluctantly lets go._

_He approaches the stage and steps onto it, vaguely aware of the footsteps following behind him. Grounding him. There are blurry faces all around. Men and women dressed in expensive suits, shadowy frowns marring their features. Some he recognizes and resents and others he’s never bothered to acknowledge. They’ve never been important enough for that._

_The chairman is there, speaking on a microphone, gesturing around at the fans gathered for a historic moment they aren't aware they are actively part of. He riles them up before he looks to Leon, smiles, and hands over the mic and another trophy to add to the rest of the pile._

_Leon looks up. Sees thousands of faces he doesn’t recognize. The ones that really matter aren’t there. He didn’t want them to be caught up in whatever mess could follow. Refused to risk it. It was safer this way._

_His own decision disappoints him, but he knows it was the right choice._

_Even if they’re not here, he knows somewhere beyond this artificial city are the people who matter. People who have faces and names and see past the title. See little Leon with his banged up knees, missing teeth, and backwards cap._

_He knows somewhere, there’s a boy watching him on the telly, waiting for him. Waiting for him to say what needs to be said, what he’s always needed to say, and come home._

_Leon wants to go home. He wants it so badly it hurts. Being in Wyndon hurts._

_He’s tired of hurting. He wants to be happy._

_He wants to be with his boy. The one who’s waiting for him. The one who makes him feel like it's okay to be happy._

_He wants to go home._

_So he speaks._

_He speaks and speaks and speaks, until his voice is hoarse and his throat hurts and the child he once was disappears, replaced by the man he’s sworn to become._

_He speaks until he can’t speak anymore. Until he drops the mic. Until he’s being guided away to the rhythm of his public wailing for him._

_He feels a familiar hand on his wrist the moment darkness encompasses them. Feels fingers lace between his own, long and cool and steady._

_The tension drains out of him, the weight on his shoulders alleviating itself._

_His steps feel lighter. He feels like he can breathe._

_He sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Can see where it leads._

_Home._

_Leon wants to go home._

_So that’s where he goes._

* * *

Leon stirs, a small noise of disapproval working its way out of his throat.

There’s a crick in his neck and an ache in his back, not to mention a very unpleasant burning sensation hitting his face.

Groggily, his eyes flutter open only to immediately close back shut. A veil of late evening sun is enveloping his entire body, the warmth accompanying it reaching unpleasant levels of uncomfortable.

He turns over in an attempt to shield himself from the heat and light, unflinching even as he’s met with Arthur’s maw, his tongue lulling out of his mouth in clear contentedness from where he’s stretched out on the cool, hardwood floor.

Figures the fire-type wouldn’t mind. Off seasons and sunbathing always mellow him out.

It reminds Leon of when he was a Charmander, small and sleepy and still not quite in control of the power bubbling beneath his scales. Uncertain and self-conscious of every move he made. It’s been so long since then. Not that he would ever stop being that Charmander to Leon, no matter how many opponents he burns to a crisp with his flamethrower nor how many times he earns another scar to bear as a badge of honor.

He’ll always be the same, shy little fire dragon.

“Good boy.” Leon murmurs, running a hand over his snout. Arthur snorts in his sleep, a plume of smoke escaping his nostrils. He has to hold back a laugh at the sight. Still a baby, no matter how big and tough he gets.

Sore in every possible way imaginable, Leon forces himself to sit up. The light, silky blanket covering him falls onto his lap, wrinkled and rustled. He doesn’t recall reaching for it, but then, he doesn’t recall falling asleep on the floor either.

A glance to the coffee table speaks of the same story. The paperwork he was hunched over isn’t nearly as messy and haphazardly strewn as he remembers. Piled into neat, discernible subject matter and separated by completion status, Leon is entirely aware it couldn’t have been his doing. His organization skills don’t advance past shoving anything he isn’t currently working on to the side and worrying about how it all matches up later.

He should _really_ get better at that.

Yawning, Leon rubs the sleepiness from his eyes, lackadaisically rising to his feet. He arches his back to relieve the built up tension, wincing at the off-putting cracking sounds that follow. He hates it when Raihan does it. It sounds even worse coming from him.

Shielding his face, he glances outside, eyes snagging on where a small, hazy form is hunched over on the ground. Walking over, his socked feet thumping against the floor, he pushes the sliding door aside from where it’s cracked open.

His vision readjusts. Hop is hunched over the small bed of flowers taking up the majority of the incredibly small, nearly non-existent yard space. His only concession when they set about looking for a place to rent while the stadium undergoes its renovations.Naturally, Leon was loathe to deny his little brother anything and Raihan’s only other criteria was that it be in short walking distance of his beloved stadium for better oversight and easier access.

Thus, a quaint little brownstone townhouse a few blocks over it was, not quite meant to house an entire pack of dragons. Thankfully their kindly landlord, an elderly woman who reminded him of the professor, hadn’t seemed troubled by it at all, effusively proclaiming their presence an honor and rite of passage as a native Hammerlockian. Apparently, assuring the welfare and prosperity of their draconic overlords was law back in the olden days, a fact both Raihan and Hop were very eager to inform him about after the fact.

He can’t help but think back on that as he watches Hop shove his trowel into the soil, Eltanin hovering at his side, clutching a bag of fertilizer. Where his younger sibling once would have cowered, he now easily accepts the proffered help, running a hand along the mon’s neck as thanks.

How times have changed.

“Did you sleep well?” Hop’s voice cuts through the quiet evening. He doesn’t look away from where he’s working. Eltanin, taking note of his presence, shies away, ducking beside his caretaker. He’s a shy one. The only household members besides Hop he’s fully comfortable interacting with are Raihan and Arthur. 

Leon doesn’t mind. He does his best to keep his distance and only approach when the skittish Latios feels comfortable.

These things take time.

“Did you tidy everything up?” Leon asks on the heels of another yawn. He’s still drowsy. If the sun hadn’t woken him up, he undoubtedly would have slept through the night.

“You’re so messy.” Hop states in lieu of a proper answer, accepting his Kyogre shaped watering can from Eltanin. A generous gift from Nessa. It’s spotless and well-cared for. “Did you know that?”

“I did.”

Once he’s finished watering, Hop sets the can aside and snaps a few pictures of the end product.

“Marnie wants to see the progress.” He explains, sensing Leon’s questioning gaze. “I’m going to give her these because she’s not good at growing them.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“I like being nice to Marnie.” He pauses, lowering his phone. “I like it when you do nice things for her too.”

“I haven’t done much.” He’s done nowhere near enough. Leon doesn’t want recognition for an act done out of righteousness. He doesn’t want credit for something he should have done _ages_ ago, for a friend who’s nothing like a friend but _is_ one all the same, no matter how much they argue or disagree or want to tear each other’s throats out. It’s only right.That’s all it is.

“She called earlier. They’re on the Isle right now.” His brother presses on, ignoring his words. He’s getting good at dismissing Leon’s dismissals. “She says they’re making good progress. That Piers likes them, even if he pretends he doesn’t. She thinks it can work. For them and for Spikemuth.”

It was a long shot plan, calling in a favor from an old mentor to see if fresh talent and a new gimmick could overcome the lack of a power spot. Leon hadn’t expected much to come of it.

To his surprise (except not really), the master had been all too willing to hear him out and offer up his hospitality, boasting about two particular students with the drive and skill to take Galar’s all star rankings by storm.

So Leon set things up, perhaps a little too preemptively, and sought Piers out with the proposition, expecting a flat out refusal.

To his _definite_ surprise, the prickly gym-leader considered it, showed interest and agreed.

Leon’s not sure _why_ , though it’s not entirely unexpected. For all of Piers’s traditionalist values, he’s always been something of a wild-card when it comes to battling, utilizing the oddest of tactics to confound and demoralize his opponents to the point where type match-ups become irrelevant and trainers are left with spirits crushed beyond repair. Perhaps that’s why he’s taken well to it, Leon thinks, if what Marnie says is accurate.

A triple threat challenge at the end of the road. Meant to test even the hardiest of competitors.

It’s new, it’s fresh, and it’s revitalizing in a way Spikemuth desperately needs.

“That’s good.” Leon says, downplaying his relief. If they’re going to be geographical neighbors, it makes sense to do what he can; promoting positive traffic and sentiments between them is only natural. “I’m glad they’re figuring it out.”

“She also wanted me to pass a message along to you.”

“To me? What is it?”

Hop holds his phone up. A short recording of Marnie’s monotone voice plays from it.

“ _Thanks for the helpin’ hand, Hop’s big bro. Startin’ to see what yer family sees in ya. Thing is, I’m still comin’ after ya once I get my hands on that crown. Yer goin’ down with that castle of yers._ ”

“And here I thought I was safe.”

“She’s disappointed.” Hop translates, turning his attention back to his sprouts. “She really wanted to battle you.”

“She still can.”

“Yeah, but not for the championship. It made her sad. I told her it was actually a good thing. Since you don’t have to do any of that annoying stuff anymore, you'll mainly be training and battling. If all you’re doing is training and battling, you’re gonna get even stronger. And if you get even stronger, she can have an even _more_ legendary battle with you.”

“And what did she say?”

“That I was a genius.” Hop sounds embarrassed. “And something about defending my honor. I’m not sure what she meant by that.”

“I think I am.” Marnie isn’t difficult to figure out, in spite of that thousand yard stare of hers. Leon hopes she sticks around, if only for Hop’s sake. “Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.” Hop seems unconvinced, but drops the matter. “I told her to take pictures of any interesting mons she sees.”

“Is there anything that can top a Latios?”

“It’s not really about that.” Hop sounds pleased despite his words. It’s good for him to take pride in his Pokémon, Leon thinks. “She said there are lots of mons there we don’t have on the mainland. That there are _Zorua_.” He looks over his shoulder, lowering his voice. “Marnie said she’s gonna try to catch a Zorua.”

“Piers said yes?”

“He will once she catches one and tells him.”

“That’s one way to go about it.” He would laugh, except he’s in much the same position.

Hop hums in agreement, dusting off his gloves.

Leon steps back once he’s done putting all his gardening tools away, ruffling his hair as he passes by, shutting the door behind them.

Arthur is awake now. He’s sitting up from where he was previously curled up on the floor, toothy yawn shifting into a pleased growl as Eltanin approaches him bashfully, still too shy to openly request affection. Arthur obliges him with a nuzzle, already more attached than Leon’s ever seen him behave.

It’s a soft sort of mentorship, one Leon _knows_ Arthur didn’t receive. It’s patient and doting and kind. It’s Arthur teaching wingspan awareness and indoor etiquette and how _not_ to claw up the sofa lest they anger the humans. It’s Arthur giving his treats over to Eltanin for the sake of spoiling him, glowering at anyone who dares judge him for it or who complains about his obvious favoritism.

“You should go wash up.” Leon says, rolling his shoulders forward and back with a wince. A quick gander at the clock has him clicking his tongue. “I gotta get dinner started. Rai’ll be back soon.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“It is when Sonia comes ‘round. She left instructions.”

“Will you _follow_ those instructions?”

“Depends. I _could_ get everything done much faster if I cranked up the heat all the way to—“

“Follow the instructions, Leon.”

“You’re no fun.”

“How dare I show concern for the safety of my community?” Hop deadpans, gaze softening upon shifting to his partner. “C’mon, Ellie. It’s bath time!”

Eltanin immediately zips over, excitement clear as day as he follows closely behind, Hop telling him all about the new rubber bath toy he bought for him.

“Why can’t _you_ enjoy bath time that much?” Leon asks Arthur, more than a little put out. “Bath time is supposed to be fun.”

The glare leveled at him speaks volumes. For his own safety, Leon lets the conversation rest, although he really wishes Arthur and Mordred weren’t such massive babies about it. Galahad and his kids were never any trouble.

By the time he manages to get Sonia’s very kind delivery (“ _growing_ _country kids need hearty country cuisine. you boys better leave your plates clean!_ ”) into the oven, Raihan returns, dragging his feet across the threshold. His back is excessively, almost painfully hunched over.Leon very nearly chides him on the harm he’s doing to his spine and posture, holding back only when he realizes how thoroughly _exhausted_ he looks.

Not that he’s in any position to talk, given how he currently feels like a sixty-year old twenty-one year old.

“Heya muffin.” Raihan drawls tiredly, aiming a kiss at Leon’s temple before draping himself over his back, tossing out the five remaining mons of their unit. Probably not the smartest thing to do in a kitchen that treads the line of kitchenette. Leon doesn’t say anything about it, even if they end up plastered against the stove while a near half-dozen large dragons bicker as they try to squeeze their way out.

“I missed you.” Raihan mumbles.

“Same mate.”

“That is not the homely greeting I was daydreaming about on my way back.”

“Homely is more your thing.”

“Some househusband you are.”

“Again, that’s more _your_ thing.”

“I want a divorce.” Raihan weakly demands, repeatedly head-butting his back. “I deserve better.”

“It’d help if we were married.”

“It’d help if you put a ring on it already.”

“Should I?”

“Of course not.” Raihan immediately replies, his tone nothing short of appalled. “I’m a reigning sovereign. You’ve got years of worshipping and groveling ahead of you.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Don’t be cheeky.” He falls silent. “…I’m tired.”

“Rough day?”

“Construction setbacks. Errors in material shipments. Fuckin’ _wind velocity_. I spent half the time reexplaining the damn floor-plan, got told I had to give something up after being told everything I wanted was one-hundred percent fuckin’ possible _yesterday._ And the day before _that_ and the day before _that._ Had to verify, verified it _was_ possible, and had about a million different people apologizing to me because, apparently, there was a coffee-break mix up and someone hadn’t told someone else about how _fuckin’ possible_ what I want _is_. Oh, and Mordred accidentally got her tail stepped on by one of the workers. Dee tried to hold her back but got hit instead so _they_ started fighting and Lulu started _crying_ and then Flo started _freaking_ _out_ and it stressed Gwin and Gwen out so much, Galahad forced them back into their pokéball and—”

Raihan sighs heavily.

“It was a _shit show_.” He ends with. “ _I_ wanted to cry.”

“There, there.” Leon slowly turns around, enveloping Raihan in a much needed hug, returned as enthusiastically as he expected it to be. “Today’s almost over. Tomorrow will be brighter, everything will go to plan—“

“— _unlikely_ —“

“—and you’ll have your medieval-modern chic castle all ready to go in no time. And we’ll battle and have fun and everything will be great.”

“That sounds _so_ _nice_.” Raihan mumbles, twirling a lock of Leon’s hair around his finger. “I just wanna have fun already…”

“I hear ya, Rai.” A little too well, Leon thinks forlornly. The bitterness of the beginning was supposed to pave the way for a sweet future, but that didn’t make the process between now and then any less difficult. He wishes they could skip over all the tedious, annoying parts and get into the entire point of them resigning in the first place. “I hear ya.”

They stand in silence, Raihan leaning all his weight onto him, radiating fatigue.

Then, the sound of footsteps garner Leon’s attention.He sees Hop falter on his way into the room, done with his shower. He winces, likely of the thought he’s interrupted something he shouldn’t have. It's adorable how earnest he can be about instances like these.

“There you are, Hoppip.” He announces, startling his younger brother. “Look, Rai. Hop’s here.”

“Sweet pea?” In a flash, Raihan is across the room, crushing an indignant Hop against his chest. “There’s my ray of sunshine. Just in time to give me a recharge. How’re ya?”

“ _Mffhmmmfffh_.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

“ _Mffhhphhphhmff_.”

“I’m suffocating you? Aw, that _hurts_. I’m just trying to show you I care.”

“ _Mfhfhfhmmmphh_!”

“Literally?" Raihan blinks, easing his grip. He holds him out. Hop glares from where he’s dangling in the air, his iconic grumpy pout making yet another appearance. “Sorry about that, mate. Wasn’t intentional.”

“Yes it was!”

“It was?”

“Yes!”

“I dunno…”

“It was! It definitely was!”

“Hey, is that Ellie? How’s my sweet boy?” Raihan disappears into the living area, Hop tucked under his arm, whistling over his fervent complaints about propriety and proper manners. 

Leon fondly shakes his head at their antics and focuses his attention back on the oven. He couldn't afford to get distracted.

It isn't long before the timer on his phone goes off. After ensuring all of the mons are set up with their own meals, they settle down to eat in the living area, because what does having any semblance of room in a high traffic neighborhood even mean?

“Stop sharing, Hop.” Raihan chides, eyeing him sternly. “El has his own food. It’s a bad habit to break once you start.”

“I’m not.” He denies, glumly retracting his offer from Eltanin, who returns to his attention to his own plate at Arthur’s strict suggestion.

Leon’s heart goes out to them, but rules are rules. There needs to be some semblance of order in a group as rowdy as theirs. He doesn’t want to imagine otherwise.

“The folks from the Battle Tree got back to me today.” Raihan informs them once he’s sure Hop won’t be attempting any more funny business. “While I was up at the stadium.”

“That was fast.” Leon was expecting a little more grandstanding. A call within a day or two wasn’t very common at all. The Battle Maison still hadn’t gotten back to them, and Raihan had called over a month ago. “What did they say?”

“Couldn’t really talk much since I had to head over to the chambers for somethin’, but they said they’d be happy to help. They don’t get a lot of reach out apparently.”

“They should. They actually _call_ _back_.”

“Reckon it’s the lack of a legacy or whatever the hell the other regions wanna call it.” Raihan shrugs. “They’re still trying to establish themselves. Can’t be easy when the rest of the world only views you as a tropical paradise getaway.”

It’s true enough. Alola’s league is still a fledging power within the rest of the world’s circuit, the Battle Tree faring much the same within the frontier sector.However, that was not to say their trainers were anything short of exemplary. Underestimating their strength in any capacity would be a fatal error in judgment.

“Did you manage to get anything down?” Leon inquires, eager for any information that could help them.

“Nope.” Ah well. “There wasn’t any time and it was way too loud. I think they could tell I wasn’t prepared for it, which brings me to the _very_ interesting proposition they made me.”

“Which is?”

“Flying over there and seeing everything in person.” Raihan explains without further preamble. “Said they’d be more than happy to teach us the ins and outs of Battle Tree management. In return, all we gotta do is join ‘em for a few publicity events.”

“Are we allowed to do that?” Leon’s brows furrow. “Legally?”

Raihan regards him with amusement.

“You’re a free agent now, Lee. You can do whatever the hell you want.”

“Oh yeah.” Huh. Weird. And here Leon was about to call his legal team to ask if his muzzle still extended to different regions. “All right. Let’s go.”

“That’s a very hasty ‘let’s go’.”

“What have we got to lose? We can go over the theoretical as many times as we want, but first hand experience with running a place like that is way more valuable. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to make a few connections along the way. Never know when they might come in handy.”

Raihan looks away briefly, the extended pause he takes shrouded in uncertainty. In the time Leon considers asking what his reservations are, he’s already moving the conversation along to Hop.

“What do you think, Hopscotch? How’s a vacation to Alola sound?”

“You just said it’s a trip for work.” Hop frowns. “How is that a vacation?”

“We don’t have to go there _just_ for work.” Raihan grins, his eyes twinkling mischievously. And so his true motives reveal themselves. “That’d be a waste! We can check out the sights and _then_ head to the Battle Tree. C’mon, think of all the mons native to their islands you haven’t seen before. Wouldn’t you like to?”

“I guess I would.” Hop thoughtfully taps his chin. “If we went to the beach, I bet…” He trails off with an effusive nod. “ _Yes_. I’d like that. Can we?”

“What’s the cap’n of this ship think?” Raihan looks to Leon. “I mean, if anyone needs a vacation, it’s definitely you, right?”

“He fell asleep today. While he was going over paperwork.” Hop tattles to supplement proof of the claim. Leon hardly finds any room to feel betrayed when he catches sight of the concerned expression on his face. “ _Again_.”

Leon can’t really argue against that. Not with Raihan and Hop preemptively shutting down any possible defenses on his side with two equally as powerful glowers.

Admittedly, pulling all-nighters multiple times a week hasn’t been beneficial to his sleep schedule. Paperwork is really only the least of his concerns, what with the dozen or so trips back and forth between Wyndon and Hammerlocke he's been tasked with, trying to iron out all the fine print legalities while simultaneously keeping up cordial relations with an organization he couldn’t care less about; not after all the trouble they’ve caused him for the past decade of his life.

They may not exercise power over him anymore, but that doesn’t mean he wants to cause trouble, especially not with Nessa, Piers or anyone else working under them. They can do their thing and Leon will do his, helping out where he can and outwitting the dunces somehow leading Galar’s battling scene with an iron fist. With any luck, the chairman would make good on his promises of restructuring, however far-off a dream it seems.

There’s so much to do all the time. Leon can’t remember the last time he slept on his bed, not the sofa or the floor or the shoddy makeshift office they set up in the way too cramped hallway supply closet.

Leon can’t recall ever being this exhausted, not even when he was champion. Perhaps that’s more because he couldn’t afford to be back then. Not with superiors breathing down his neck. Not with crowds to please and battles to win and million-watt champion smiles to force. Without a rigid schedule packed with meetings upon photoshoots upon publicity events upon even _more_ meetings, it’s as if his body is demanding he make up for the years gone by without proper rest.Now that it has a choice, it's choosing to be tired.

 _Arceus_ , he wants to sleep.

“I…think that’s for the best.” Leon answers, eventually, unable to hold back a smile at Raihan’s whooping and Hop’s unreserved cheers.

Even if it’s traveling with an endgame of field research, a change in scenery will do them all some good. Alola is beautiful from what he's seen of those tempting advertisements in magazines he's still being splashed on, front and center.

It's a treasure trove of natural beauty and wonder. That's how his father described it at least.

Maybe he’s there too. Or maybe not. Maybe he’s on the other side of the world without any intent on returning.

That would probably be best.

Leon still isn’t sure what their next meeting would mean for either of them.


	2. intertwined fates

“Remind me why we didn’t book first-class?”

“To save money? Splurging for the heck of it isn’t good for our finances.”

“And a bunch of screaming brats kicking my chair is?”

“You wanted the experience.” Leon casts a disapproving glance Raihan’s way. Maybe he would feel a little more sympathetic to his plight if he weren’t currently suffering the same annoyance. He _warned_ _him_ it would end this way. Only eighteen hours to go. “You’re getting the experience.”

“I hate this.”

“Buck up, mate.”

“ _Sweet pea_.” Raihan whines, leaning forward. “Your brother is lacking in consideration for me right now. It’s very hurtful.”

“Huh?” Hop looks away from the window. In one hand he’s clutching Eltanin’s pokéball. It’s one of the luxury brands for maximum comfort because he’s not a fan of being tucked away at all. Convincing him to stay inside was a fierce battle in and of itself. “What’s wrong?”

“The existence of any child besides you.” Raihan’s seat receives another fierce hit, further driving his point home. “Fuck. What a _horrible_ decision.”

Leon sighs as the hell spawns kick up a peppy rhythm, their amused giggles grating on his nerves. Seems he isn’t the only one, the various adults surrounding them throwing caustic glares in their direction.

He isn’t usually one for losing patience with children. They don’t know better. They aren’t aware of how their actions come across to the people around them. They’re young and cannot be expected to adopt rigid decorum in public places. They deserve leniency. They—

The next kick knocks his head forward.

Scratch that.

They deserve _nothing_.

“Excuse me.” Hop beats him to the punch, kneeling on his seat to address the brats. “May you please stop doing that? It’s very rude and disruptive.”

“Who the heck are you?”

“Someone raised to value decency and respect.” Hop’s pleasant smile twitches. “Please stop kicking and lower your voices. You’re disturbing everyone around you.”

“And what are you gonna do if we don’t?”

“I’ll make sure you can’t anymore.” Hop’s expression darkens, his smile twisting into a sneer. Leon would really hate to be on the receiving end of it. “How attached are you to your kneecaps?”

Slowly, the children retract their legs just as their mother returns from wherever she was on the plane. Hop strikes up pleasant conversation with her, charming the woman in the span of seconds, her children cowering in their seats.

“Aren’t you just a sweetheart?” She coos, holding a hand over her heart. “What a lovely boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I hope this flight isn’t too much of an inconvenience for you or your family.” The pointed look he affords the children cannot be described as anything less than terrifying. “I’ve read other passengers can sometimes make the experience dreadful.”

“With you as a neighbor, I don’t see that being a possibility.”

“Likewise, especially with your elegant style. That sundress perfectly compliments and brings out your lovely eyes.”

“Oh, you absolute _jewel_!”

They chat a while longer before Hop dismisses himself from the conversation under the guise of granting her privacy, plopping back down onto his seat as she questions her strangely quiet children keeping tight-lipped about the entire encounter.

“They said they’ll stop.” Hop informs them, casually retrieving his switch from his bag.

A beat of silence follows.

“…he gets it from you.” Raihan whispers. “Or maybe you get it from him.”

“The world may never know.” Popping in his earbuds, Leon slips on his sleep mask and adjusts the travel pillow cradling his neck. “Wake me when we get there.”

“Aye aye, your highness.”

Leon proceeds to blackout the entire flight.

Well, not _really_.Sleeping on an airplane seat is hardly a comfortable experience. He drifts in and out, shifting every so often trying to find a better sleeping position. He never quite finds it, but that hardly matters when he can’t stay awake for longer than a minute or two before nodding off again. At one point, he’s vaguely aware of switching seats with Hop upon request so he and Raihan can commentate on the in-flight movie. Something about a sea monster rising from the ocean to defend Kanto? Maybe it’s about a water Charizard. That sounds cool. He should ask about it later.

All in all, it’s an uneventful flight. One of the nicer ones Leon’s taken, mainly because it’s of his own volition. Even if he isn’t nearly as rested as he hopes to be once they finally begin descending, Hop and Raihan’s excited reactions when they climb over him to peek out the window are more than enough to make him feel better about it.

Hop somehow manages to be even _more_ enthused once Leon informs him they’ll be hitching a ride on a boat to reach Melemele Island, the first stop on their adventure across Alola.

“We’re going on a _boat_? Like, on the water? On the _ocean_?” 

“Disappointed?”

“Of course not!” Hop exclaims, bouncing on his heels. How he's managing to maintain his enthusiasm is beyond Leon. He doesn't think he slept a wink. “We’re going on a _boat_. On the _water_! I’ve never been on a boat! That’s so cool! What if we see a-a—“

“Kyogre?”

“ _Yeah_!” He grabs Leon’s arm, tugging at it incessantly. “What if we see a _Kyogre_? O-Or a _Lugia_? That would be so _cool_. Wouldn’t that be cool, Leon? If we saw a Kyogre? Or a _Lugia_?”

“That would be the coolest.”

“ _Right_?”

“I’m banking on a Manaphy.” Raihan chimes in, putting on his shades. “They’re really fuckin’ cute.”

Hop gasps, as if the possibility never crossed his mind.

“A _Manaphy_.” A strangled wheeze escapes him. “L- _Leon_. Did you hear—Raihan said—a _Manaphy_. W-We might see a _Manaphy_. _Leonnnnnnn_ —”

“Steady breaths, Hoppip. Steady breaths.”

Unfortunately, they don’t end up seeing a Manaphy, Kyogre, or Lugia.

On the brighter side, Leon’s concerns about his little brother hyperventilating upon sight do not come to fruition. Instead, Hop is content to comment on the Wingull and Pelliper that trail behind them, the pods of Gorebyss and Mantine that glide out of the water only to dive back in again, and even a nearby reef that boasts Corsola as far as the eye can see. He takes pictures of them with the intent of sending them to Nessa, who he's learned is a massive fan of the pink Pokémon.

It’s a Dewgong that _really_ catches his and Hop’s attention though.

“Kinda reminds you of someone, huh?”

“Yeah…”

Both brothers look to Raihan, currently instructing his RotomPhone to get his best side.

His canines glint in the sunlight.

Uncanny, honestly.

Finally, after much anticipation and impatience, land appears on the horizon, growing more visible with their approach. In his haste to get a better look, Hop nearly falls overboard, Raihan hauling him back before he can plunge into the water.

"You can't swim Hop!"

"Manaphy would've saved me!"

They disembark upon the marina, trailing behind the rest of the passengers. They come upon a ferry terminal beside the dock, bustling with activity on account of all the new arrivals, themselves included.

“Travel guides.” Hop waves around pamphlets he swipes from a nearby stand. “Because we’re confused tourists lacking self-awareness.”

“I have plenty.” Raihan proclaims, gesturing at his floral print Alolan shirt. Leon has no idea where or when he had the time to buy it. Looks good on him, as most things do. “We’re gonna fit right in."

“You already do, cousins!”

The trio turn their attention to a jovial man approaching them, dressed in a lab coat yet lacking a shirt. Beside him, a young girl follows, holding up a colorful sign that says ‘welcome friends!’ in neat, elegant writing.

“I’m starting to think powerhouses showing up in pairs is a new trend!” He laughs, his cheer infectious. “Not to be rude, but you two are _way_ taller in person!”

“Professor Kukui?” Leon blurts out unintentionally. What was he doing here?

“Whoa.” Kukui blinks, clearly not expecting to be recognized. “What gave it away?”

“It’s difficult not to remember the guy who founded the Alolan League. Also…I’ve read some of your work.” Hop looks to him in obvious surprise. Leon doesn’t know if he should feel offended or smug. “ _Moves and Momentum_ is really insightful. It’s my favorite of the trilogy, I think.”

They're theories he's used in battle countless times. If there’s anything that can give him an edge, Leon’s bound to have read it at some point.

“Aw man, I’m flattered. Recognized by the unbeatable champ himself.” Kukui grins, rubbing the back of his neck. “Glad you got something out of it. Was one of the toughest ones to crack. Got concussed five separate times in the process. Enough about that though. Welcome to Alola! The folks at the Battle Tree called me up to let me know you were heading over. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see either of you in person. Leon and Raihan, yeah? And who’s the little guy?”

“The kiddo is Hop, sir.” Raihan replies, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Galar's own Professor Magnolia’s protege.”

Hop appears ready to argue that claim, but Kukui speaks before he can find the opportunity.

“Now isn’t that something? Does me good to see young folk pursuing scientific fields. We could always use more of ‘em.” He gestures to the girl beside him. “As it happens, my own assistant was kind enough to join me in welcoming you. Her name’s Lillie. She’s about the only reason anything ever gets done around these parts.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Lillie says politely, bowing her head. “I hope we haven’t inconvenienced you by showing up unannounced.”

“Nah, you’re good.” Raihan reassures her. “Could actually use the help. We’re confused tourists lacking self-awareness.”

“We could use help finding our lodgings.” Leon translates in response to Lillie’s confusion.

“I see.” She nods. “We can show you the way in that case. If that’s all right with you.”

“Definitely.” Leon unclips his pokéballs from his belt. “Uh, is it all right if we…?”

Kukui guffaws.

“Of course, cousin! In Alola, we live side by side with Pokémon. The streets belong to them as much as they do to us. Have at it!”

Leon does, along with Raihan, and Hop, the synthetic echo of capsules reverberating in a flash of bright light.

“I’m sensing a theme here.” The professor jokes, gazing around at all the mons while they stretch and take in their surroundings. “Never seen this many dragons in one place; not outside of the wild at least.” He takes special interest in Galahad and Lulu, observing them curiously. “They all get along?”

“For the most part.” Leon glances at Arthur and Mordred specifically, the former stretching his wings as far as they’ll go while the latter observes the ocean, flicking her tail into the water. “They’re pretty tight knit.”

“No territorial disputes?”

“They claw up each other’s pillows in retribution sometimes.” Raihan shrugs. “They’ve grown up together. Reckon they’re used to each other at this point.”

“Interesting.” Kukui rubs his chin, considering Arthur, the only outlier of the group. “You know, a few of my colleagues are proposing Charizard’s typing be changed.”

“What?” Leon blinks, taken aback. That was a _thing_? He thought Hop and Sonia were the only ones insistent on that. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Kukui’s expression grows thoughtful. “They’re arguing their genetic makeup, genus, egg group, and behavioral patterns fall more in line with common draconic sub-species than what’s usually associated with fire-typings. They’re arguing dragon-flying is more appropriate.”

“But Charizard’s a _fire-type_.” Leon insists, finding it difficult not to be offended. Arthur’s all about fire! They can’t take that away from him, even if he _is_ a dragon. “They breathe _fire_.”

“Lots of dragons can learn flamethrower, Lee.” Raihan argues. “It’s common within their move-pools.”

“But _fire_."

Kukui laughs at Leon’s conflicted face.

“I didn’t say it’s definitely going to happen, just that they’re proposing it. And hey, who knows? Maybe they’ll be the first to get a _triple_ typing. Imagine how that’ll shape out to be?”

Leon thinks about it.

A triple typing?

Arthur?

The first to have one?

Possibly the _only_ _one_ to have one?

“…That’s fine. I like that a lot.”

Raihan elbows him.

“You’re such a Charizard-head.”

“You bet I am.”

After getting everyone together and requesting they stay together and not cause a ruckus, the group head onto the streets of Hau'oli City.

The dragons behave about as well as they can be expected to.

Dee immediately latches onto Lillie, charmed by her, almost tripping them both in the process. Flo flies into the yards of residents, indiscriminately snatching from random fruit trees, makes a mess of eating them and completely ignoring Raihan’s warnings against it. Mordred gets tripped up by a random Rattata and goes running after it, enraged, insulted, and embarrassed. She’s held back by Arthur before she can send it flying, further infuriating her, nearly leading to a brawl if not for Hop’s fierce scolding and Eltanin’s fearful whimpers.

Naturally, Galahad and Lulu are the only ones who truly behave themselves, the former more interested in guiding Gwin and Gwen around to any spots they want to investigate while the latter frets over keeping the sunglasses provided to him by his trainer from slipping off his face.

The only serious issue they face is Eltanin’s skittishness. He clings to Hop, on edge, the new environment a sensory overload for a Pokémon that usually spends his time indoors quietly napping or lying on his owner’s lap. Hop soothes him the best he can, Arthur pitching in once he’s sure the possibility of Mordred rampaging isn't quite as high as it was moments prior.

All in all, it’s a grand ole time. At the very least, Kukui gets a good laugh out of watching them fail to rein in their motley crew.

“Dragons am I right?” He wheezes, taking joy in their exasperation.

Leon sighs.

“ _Dragons_.”

“If I may ask, where did you get him?” Lillie asks Hop, seemingly unconcerned with the chaos occurring within her general vicinity. She keeps pace at the front of the group, Dee at her side. “Latios aren’t common at all. Did you catch him?”

“He was a gift. I got him as an egg.”

“That’s amazing. I’ve never seen a Latios egg before. What was it like?”

Unwittingly having released the floodgates, Lillie listens intently as Hop shares every single one of his observations about Eltanin’s existence with her.Leon can’t help but smile as the two chat about concepts that fly right over his head, enthusiastically conversing as only two children can. It’s good for Hop to meet people his own age who share his interests. Leon would hate for him to keep feeling like an oddball outsider. He’s suffered enough over that as it is.

While the children speak to one another, Kukui informs them about the surrounding locations, pointing out the police station, tourist bureau and other helpful spots they can head to if the need ever arises.

“The people here are friendly, so feel free to ask for help if you need it. The same goes for all the other islands. I’m guessing you’re planning on checking them out too?”

“Sure are.” Raihan replies with a grin. “We’re really only here for business on paper. Kid’s on break, so it was perfect timing.”

“There’s always a good reason to indulge in rest and relaxation.” Kukui glances at Leon. “Especially you. Not to knock your style, but you look like a dead man walking.”

“Feel like it too.” Leon laughs weakly. He must be in really bad shape if strangers from a distant land are picking up on it. Or maybe he's not nearly as good at hiding it as he once was. “Didn’t take much convincing to book the flight.”

“Well, I hope you take your fill of the sun and surf, champ. There’s no point in working ourselves ragged if we don’t slow down and take a step back every once in a while. Rest up as much as you need and head back home with a clear head when you’re ready.”

That’s...right. The professor is right. Now that Leon’s here, on a tropical island paradise, surrounded by lush, green forest, never-ending shorelines and the bluest water he’s ever laid eyes on, it only makes sense to take advantage of that and enjoy it to the fullest. He’ll recharge, refresh, let his stress melt away, and have a fun, memorable time with the two most important people in his life and their lot of precious Pokémon.

It’s odd to know that’s something he can do now. That it’s something he’s _allowed_ to do.

Relieving, but odd all the same.

“What’s that?” Hop inquires as they come upon a small building with a pleasant pink overhang, a sign depicting a Slurpuff attached to the roof.

“That’s a malasada shop.” Lillie tells him. “They’re a type of dessert that’s very popular here.”

“Malasada…” Hop stops in front of it. Where Leon expects him to request to enter, he only stands still, hesitant, his eyebrows knit. He appears more thoughtful than excited. There’s a tinge of apprehension in his posture.

It would be an odd reaction to have were Hop anybody else.

He’s not though, and what is Leon’s job if not to assuage his worries?

“C’mon.” He says, pulling open the door, a blast of chilly air escaping the premises. "How does a dozen sound?”

Hop looks up at him, surprised.

“A dozen…?”

“Why not? We can share them that way. Unless you’re planning on eating them all. In that case, how about _two_ dozen?”

“I’m not gonna eat them all!” Hop pouts. He marches forward, unable to stop a giddy smile from overtaking his lips. “A dozen is enough.”

They end up getting two dozen anyway, two of each flavor at Lillie’s suggestion to accommodate everyone’s differing preferences.

“They’re very calm when they eat.” Lillie comments, taken aback by the abrupt shift in behavior the dragons are displaying. Each focus on their own malasada without making a fuss or bickering.

“It’s the only time we ever have peace and quiet.” Leon laughs, wiping away the powdered sugar from Galahad’s mouth. “That and when they watch the, uh...the Pretty Guardians...? Is that what it’s called, Hop?”

“Yes.”

“You watch the Pretty Guardians?” Lillie’s entire countenance lights up. “I watch it too!”

“Really?” Hop’s reaction mirrors hers. Looks like his affection for magical sailor girls transcends oceans. “I love it! Aren’t they the coolest?”

“Definitely! Their transformations are really cute!”

“And their attacks are so glittery and sparkly!

“My favorite is Bunny because—“

“—she’s clumsy and air-headed and a crybaby—“

“—but brave and strong and reliable when it counts!”

Lillie squees at the same time Hop does, both blabbering a mile a minute about their favorite episodes, relationship dynamics, seasons, and costume upgrades.

“I think we’ve just witnessed the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.” Kukui declares, watching the children in amusement. “Pretty Guardians is sacred in our household.”

Sacred is the least of it.

Leon thinks back to Hop’s room. To unopened boxes stacked atop each other, figurines of heroines wielding staffs and swords shaped like stars, hearts or both packed inside, awaiting their return to Hammerlocke Castle to be displayed with pride.

Leon glances at Raihan, who catches his eye, obviously thinking along the same lines.

“Same.” They both respond.

Kukui’s smile is all too knowing.

Past the lively city and beaches, they eventually cross into a less populated area, all dirt roads and tall grass, peppered with the occasional house every so often. Pokémon skitter in and out of the bushes, dashing past them. Hop takes note of their appearances, asking Lillie about any species he doesn’t recognize.

“Those are Pikipek. They’re normal-flying types, although I suppose that’s obvious.”

“They’re so cute.” Hop watches a flock of them take off into the sky. “Look how small they are.”

“They might be small, but they’re actually really strong. They can peck up to sixteen times per second, and whatever seeds they can’t digest, they use as weapons.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Lillie winces, her hand coming to rest on her forehead. “They’re…not shy about using them, especially when you don’t do a very good job at concealing yourself while observing their colonies…”

“That sounds painful.” Hop’s countenance turns sympathetic. “Don’t worry. Once, I tried looking into a Combee hive because I wanted to compare whether the viscosity of their honey is different depending on their relative location.”

“What happened?”

“Their Vespiquen saw me.”

“Oh my.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m alive? That’s what counts, doesn’t it?”

“Thank goodness you're all right.” Lillie holds a hand to her chest, the other clenched with determination. “It’s scary, but for the sake of learning all there is to know—for _science—_ we need to take risks and brave the wilds.”

“Yeah! Even if we get attacked by Pikipek and Combee, that’s okay! It’s for science!”

“That is _not_ okay.” Raihan quickly interjects, ever the worrier. “Not for science or _anything_. That’s _not_ a thing that should happen often. That’s a thing you two should _avoid_.”

Hop and Lillie pull a strikingly similar pout on him.

Little more than an hour together and they’re already in sync.Leon’s heart fills with warmth at the sight.

Hop’s made a new friend! And it hasn't even been a day yet!

They walk a while longer until they finally reach their destination.

“This is the place.” Kukui announces, gesturing at the humble abode. “Pretty nice, huh?”

Leon agrees. It’s a quaint bungalow, the pictures they found online advertising the place thankfully not some cruel joke played against clueless tourists such as themselves. Certainly not the sham Leon was dreading. Pokébnb isn’t always the most reliable in terms of accuracy from what he’s gathered of the horror stories Sonia thought it fit to share with him mere hours before their flight.

Looks like they’ve struck gold or, at the very least, honest and kind people.

“ _Real_ nice.” Raihan whistles, equally as pleased. “Think it’ll work fine as a home away from home.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kukui jabs a finger down the dirt path leading away from it. “We’ll let you three get settled in. Just so you know, the lab’s close by. Follow that road down to the beach and there she is. Stop by should anything come up. _Or_ if you’re just plain curious.” He directs that statement at Hop. “We’ve got plenty of interesting research going on at the moment. Door’s always open if you feel like taking a peek.”

“And maybe you can meet Nebby too.” Lillie adds with a smile. “I didn’t bring her along because she was sleeping, but she’s always happy to meet new people. I’m sure she’d like it if you visited. If you have the time, I mean.”

“I’d like that.” Hop replies, somewhat bashful. “Thank you for the invitation.”

Bidding them farewell, the professor and Lillie take their leave, disappearing into the growth, likely towards the laboratory.

On their end, the trio head inside, the mons following closely behind.

A kitchenette, dining table, and television greet them. A bare bones set up, but more than they could possibly need when they’ll be spending the majority of their time roaming the island. Two doors are located on either side of the far wall, a third on the right leading to a porch where two lounge chairs are sat, a fourth door on the far left.

Simple, clean, and efficient.Leon approves.

“I call the first shower!” Raihan announces after tossing their bags into their respective rooms. “Fuckin’ hell, I could literally _molt_. It’s so fuckin’ hot here. Can one of you figure out the air-con situation while I’m gone? And get the mons fed?”

“Got it.” Leon says, already setting up the bowls they brought along. “Go shed your skin.”

Raihan groans, the bathroom door slamming shut behind him.

“Sorry kids. Eat up as much as you want.” Leon apologizes, heartstrings tugging at the sound of their hungry cries. A single malasada each was all they’d eaten in nearly a day.He can’t imagine what it must feel like to be stuffed into a ball for that long, only to be tossed out and forced to trudge around in hot weather all on an empty stomach.

…on second thought, maybe he actually _does_. In a sense.

Was he...

... _their_ Pokémon?

“Hey Hop?” Perhaps it’s a bit questionable to ask his younger brother if his former employer’s lack of ethical occupational standards bordered on stripping away his humanity. Then again, those same actions are what have driven him to even consider such a question.They have to cancel each other out.

When he receives no response, Leon looks away from where he’s been staring blankly into Arthur’s water bowl.

Hop is sitting beside the screen door leading to the porch, gazing out into the wilderness surrounding them, idly petting an Eltanin who's taking his fill of water.

“...Hop?”

“...Hm?”

“Everything all right?”

“Yes.” He falters slightly. “I…can’t believe we’re here.”

“The first time traveling abroad is always a little weird. How are you holding up?”

“I’m nervous and excited at the same time.”

“That’s common.”

“Have you traveled a lot?” Hop looks over his shoulder. He looks _exhausted_. Leon has to wonder how he’s still awake. “For work?”

“A few times. Usually for tournaments.”

“Never on vacation?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever taken a vacation.” The last ten years have been a blur of work, battles, training and even more work. Taking a break never crossed his mind. Nobody ever offered and he never asked. “I think this is my first proper one.”

“Me too.” Hop massages Eltanin’s feathery ear tips. The Latios produces a soft sound, a musical sort of purr, comparable to wind chimes in the distance. “The closest I ever got was camping out on the field behind the house. Mum started a fire with some logs and we roasted marshmallows and made s’mores, ‘cause I saw a kid doing it on the telly and wanted to try it. I liked them, but she didn’t. She didn’t like sweet stuff at all. In the end, I got sick because I ate too many and we had to cut it short. We only lasted three hours, but it was fun.” He stares down at his hands. “I think it made her happy that I asked. I didn’t usually because I didn’t want to bother her, but that time…I wanted to.”

“I’m sure she had fun.”

“I am too.” Hop laughs. “She kept telling me she did. That we should do it again. That next time, she’d be the one to eat too many sweets and get sick as revenge. It was only fair, she said.”

“Did you ever give it another shot?”

“No. We never did.”

“I’m sorry, Hop.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugs, feigning nonchalance. The tenseness of his shoulders says otherwise. “I had fun, even if it was only once. That’s what matters.”

Leon doesn’t know what to say in response, but since Hop doesn’t appear to need nor want one, he keeps silent.

Instead, he laments the harsh lessons forced upon a boy who’s done nothing to deserve them. Laments how there’s nothing either of them can do about it. Not anymore.

All that’s left is to stand by each other and try not to get caught up in past regrets. It won’t get them anywhere to dwell on them.

Once Raihan finishes up his shower, Hop follows, then Leon.

He nods off once or twice while shampooing, bumping into the wall and nearly cracking his skull open when he slips on _nothing_. By the time he exits, steam chasing him out of the room, Leon can barely keep his eyes open. The Pokémon fare much the same, strewn across the floor haphazardly or cuddled up in Arthur and Lulu’s case. The Duraludon is especially susceptible to the cold and Arthur has more than enough warmth to go around. It’s likely for that same reason Flo is steadily inching his way closer to him, his sleeping state notwithstanding. Dee and Mordred have made their own pile under the sunlight shining through the windows.

A quick peek into Hop’s room also finds him snoozing, Eltanin and Galahad curled up on either side of him.

Leon shuts the door quietly and heads to his accommodation, where Raihan has succumbed to jet lag. He's barely made it onto the bed, one leg hanging over the side, one sock missing, the other hanging precariously off his other foot. Leon chuckles, toweling his hair off the best he can. Placing his phone on the nightstand, he adjusts Raihan’s position so he’s lying down properly and rids him of his remaining sock, snorting when he mumbles something about crisps under his breath.Must be hungry.

Collapsing on the other side, Leon doesn’t bother with the duvet. Upon touching the soft, plushy pillows, the mattress conforming to his body shape _just right_ , a content sigh escapes his lips as the world melts into darkness.

Leon sleeps and doesn’t stir a single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really important to the overall story, but for anyone who’s curious, Lillie and Gladion are the heroes of Alola in this AU. No player protagonists because, honestly? Lillie and Gladion carry Sun and Moon on their backs and a big part of me wishes we could've played as them instead.  
> That's just my opinion though. I'm very very very biased and love adorable sibling duos. Lillie and Gladion are up there with Leon and Hop in my ultimate sibling duo tier list 🥰
> 
> also more vacation fun going forward. set up's finally out of the way 🙌


	3. the storm

“Beach tent activate!”

With the pull of a single string, Leon hauls their beach base into existence. The tent pops up easily, arranging itself without any intervention on their part.He considers it one of his smartest investments ever. A little beaten and worn down by this point, but just as handy and reliable as the day he got it. It’s served him well during all his ventures into the wild area. What’s another recreational purpose to add to its utility list?

“I think it speaks a lot to your character that the tent you use to camp out in the wilderness looks like a Charizard.” Hop comments dryly, poking at one of the decorative wings jutting out the side. “Don’t you think it’s excessive?”

“No.” Excessive would imply everything he owns is Charizard themed. That is simply not the case. “It’s actually reversible. It’s a Haxorus too. And as you can _see_ —“ He points to the lounge chairs Raihan’s setting up inside. “Those look like Dreepy.”

“You’re right. I’m so sorry. My mistake.”

“You’re forgiven.” Leon turns his attention to the sea. It’s so beautifully _blue_. The sun is bright, the sky is clear, no clouds in sight. Not that he takes issue with Galar’s mess of a meteorological system or Hammerlocke’s frequent rainstorms. It’s just nice to be somewhere where sunny days are the norm and water is crystalline rather than a murky, dull gray.

Vacations are awesome. Leon wonders when they can go on their next one.

“Got your floaties on, sweet pea?”

“They’re really bulky.” Hop tries to fold his arms across his chest, the inflatable bands on either side making that a very difficult task. “I already have a life vest. Do I _have_ to wear them?”

“As long as you’re anywhere near a body of water, _yeah_ , you absolutely do.” Raihan dusts the sand off his knees, rising to full height. “Remind us to get Nessa to teach you the basics when we get back. Dunno why we’ve put it off this long.”

“Because it’s scary.” Hop glances at the waves with thinly-veiled apprehension. “I’m okay with staying by the shore.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Leon snatches up an inner tube and an inflatable pokéball. “C’mon. Let’s jump in! Artie, Lulu, you two okay with watching everything?”

Arthur grunts, practically purring as he rolls around in the hot sand. Lulu nods from within the tent, already dozing off. Neither are very good with water.

“Let’s get going then!” Leon grasps Hop’s wrist and drags him forward, his excitement palpable.

“B-But I can’t swim!” Hop squeaks.

“Don’t worry. I’ve gotcha, Hoppip.” He replies, throwing a confident grin over his shoulder. "Nothing’s gonna happen to you on my watch.”

Nothing besides him stumbling over a random Sandygast that appears out of nowhere, sending them tumbling to the ground in a heap. Besides that, _nothing_.

“Waves aren’t rough at all.” Leon notes, pulling them in deeper. "See? It’s not so bad. Look, even Ellie likes it.”

“I guess so.” Hop keeps a firm grip on Leon’s hands. Beside him, Eltanin bobs up and down, not unlike a boat, clearly in his element. He’s never looked more content. “I didn’t know Latios were buoyant.”

“You learn something new everyday.” Leon pauses, a sudden idea coming to mind. It has to be worth a try. “Hey El? Do you mind carrying a little extra weight?”

Eltanin glances at him, curious. He shakes his head.

Leon grins.

“You up for a little experiment, Hoppip?”

“What kinda experiment?”

“Latios are super fast in the air, right?” With ease, Leon lifts Hop from the water, settling him onto Eltanin’s back. “Think that applies to water too?”

“That’s…a very good question.” Hop grips his wings. “ _Can_ you swim fast?”

Eltanin considers the waves below him, swaying along to their rhythm.Tentatively, he jets forward. At Hop’s vocal declarations of awe and encouragement, he attempts it a few more times, growing more and more confident until he’s swimming circles around the general vicinity.

“You’re amazing, Ellie!” Hop laughs, his golden eyes twinkling. “D’you think you can go even faster?”

Pleased by the praise, Eltanin lets out a joyful cry. Without warning, he propels himself forward at top speeds, Hop’s enthused giggles all that’s left of their presence as they disappear into the distance.

“Holy _fuck_.” Raihan breathes. “Gala! Flo! Go after—

Before he can finish his command, a blur of orange tears past them, parting the ocean with the ferocity of their flight, bright flames cutting across the sky.

“…think Artie’s got it.” Leon says, watching Galahad and Flo follow at a more leisurely pace, playfully looping circles around each other while they graze the water’s edge. He can just barely make out Hop’s form atop Eltanin, Arthur soaring close by. There’s really nothing to worry about with him watching over them.

“I think I just lost a few years from my total life expectancy.”

“You’ll get them back soon enough.” Leon laughs as Mordred crashes into the water beside him. As long as nobody’s trying to scrub her tusks clean, she’s perfectly content to splash around. Grabbing the inflatable ball floating upon the water’s surface, he offers it out to her. “Does Princess Dreddy wanna play? Does she wanna play ball in the water with Lee? Does she?”

Mordred’s growl is nothing short of enthused. She nods fervently, tail whipping to and fro, sending miniature tidal waves in every direction.

“Nah, I think she wants to _destroy_ at ball.” Raihan grins, Dee wading over to him, curling her tail around his waist. “Ain’t that right, princess? Do you wanna trounce Dee and I?”

Asking isn’t necessary. Mordred isn’t one to back down from or resist even the most remote implications of competition, the gravity of the form they take unimportant. Leon isn’t any better. That’s why they make such a good team.

“We’ll _crush ‘em_.” He declares, blood blazing. Mordred snarls out her agreement.

“Oh, _Leon_!” Raihan cries out, holding a hand to his forehead. Dee mimics the action, doe eyes fluttering in Mordred’s direction. “Don’t give me _that_ look. I can’t take it. You don’t know what it _does_ to me.” He winks. “If you want, maybe later you can find out~”

Leon smiles.

“Oh, I know. And I won’t go easy on you then either.”

As per usual, that’s all it really takes to send Raihan sputtering, his face burning bright red. For all his confidence and swagger, he’s deceptively pure-hearted about such matters.

“You’re so _vulgar_.”

“You started it.”

“And you best believe I’m ending it.” Raihan huffs, flinching at the water gun Dee blasts at his face. Her way of helping, the sweetheart. “You’re going _down_.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“ _Leon_ !”

Once Raihan finally manages to start breathing properly again, they get around to actually playing.The problem is, Mordred pops the ball a few rounds in with her enthusiasm, tail slapping it into non-existence, leaving not a shred of plastic remains. This prompts Dee to start crying because it was her turn next and the idea of being stripped of that opportunity is world-shattering to her sensitive, gentle heart. Fortunately, her sobbing fit is easily circumvented when a pair of Luvdisc swimming by divert her attention. She and Mordred shift gears and start chasing them down instead, much to the distress of the heart-shaped Pokémon.

He and Raihan decide to take it easy after that.

“I think this is the longest your hair has ever been.” Raihan notes, running his hands through it. “When was your last trim?”

“A while.” Leon murmurs from where he’s lying on their only inner tube. The sensation of rocking along with the cadence of the waves is relaxing. He wouldn’t mind sticking around the entire day…Wait, they _are_ staying the entire day. _Ace_. “Not since the Champion Cup. Before… _everything_.” Even then, it could hardly be considered a trim. His hair was a valuable commodity after all. Taking care of any split ends and ensuring perfectly tussled symmetry was the most allowed of him. Switching it up whenever he wanted wasn’t an option; not until the public grew bored of his classic look that is.

 _If only_ , Leon thinks bitterly, swinging an arm over his face. He’s still all Galar can talk about. They’ve gone on and on and _on_ about his abrupt announcement, made with little forewarning. His hiatus aside, it couldn’t be. Not the Unbeatable Champion. Not Leon the Great, the Infallible, the Savior and the Strong.

What a _joke_.

The first few days were utter hell. He could do nothing but watch as the press staked out Hammerlocke Stadium in hopes of something. A proper answer, not the ‘ _fluff_ ’ Leon had spouted at Wyndon to thousands of people watching and millions more at home. The one time he’s candid about his feelings and they _question_ it. Refuse to believe him, as if all the nonsense he used to spout about fucking _sports drinks_ and _vitamins_ was any more credible.

It made him sick how they would stop Raihan every single time, begging him to give them insight into _Leon’s_ decision, as if Raihan were only an extension of him.

As if Raihan hadn’t resigned a week later.

Granted, his press conference was a quiet one. No questions, only formal speak about giving up his position and the fate of the stadium, kept under wraps until the foreseeable future. It earned a day or two of coverage, media outlets ignoring the obvious answer in favor of citing his ‘apparent discouragement and disappointment' in his perpetual failure to ‘live up to the grand legacy that was the Unbeatable Leon’s longstanding win-record against him’ as the reason for his decision.

That hadn’t sat well with him at all.He never said anything about it, but Leon could tell.It made him feel guilty, and then feeling _guilty_ made him feel _guilty_.

He never held back against Raihan, but it’s not like their matches were ever one-sided stomps. They both gave it everything they had. Leon just so happened to emerge victorious all those times, gifted a tacky trophy, stupid certificate, and the searing regret and pain accompanied with hurting someone he loved more than anything _every single time._

Raihan would smile, fake and forced, accept the loss graciously and head back to his locker room until Leon could get away from the press and find him and they could pick up the pieces all over again and try not to think about how horribly twisted the reality of achieving their dreams really was.

And still, despite all that, despite what it means to be the Champion's one and only rival, to be hounded for every loss, erroneous battle decision and social media pity post, Raihan stands by him. Refuses to budge, ever the protector for all those who reside under his domain, including two siblings forged on opposite sides of the map. Through that entire media mess, all Leon could do was watch on and apologize, force himself to be placated by Raihan’s insistence that he didn’t mind, that everything was fine and that he could handle taking the brunt of the focus and buzz as long as Leon’s whereabouts remained unknown until their big reveal. It was for the sake of keeping him hidden within Hammerlocke’s fortified castle, unbeknownst to the reporters outside groveling for a scoop.

Hop dubbed them uncouth busybodies. Leon agreed.

Rumors upon rumors upon _rumors_ kept circulating. About his personal life, his health, his friends, his secret lovers and hidden, illegitimate children. Even an account from a woman he’s never met or seen before in his life, claiming he bedded her and abandoned their child to an orphanage. At the very least, it got a strained laugh out of him. The only person he ever shared a bed with was the one currently feeding them theories about how he must have escaped to Sinnoh to train within the deepest reaches of Stark Mountain, all to center himself and find new purpose. Champion Leon _definitely_ had to be beyond all the smoke and magma and dangerous, rocky and unstable cliff-sides.

 _Go look there_ , Raihan spoke to the camera, face deathly serious, in complete contrast to how hard he was laughing as they watched the interview on the telly, meters above where he gave it. _He’s always been a hot-headed mountain man_. _Where else would he go?_

 _where else_ , Leon ponders, _besides beautiful Alola?_

Naturally, things died down. Not completely, but enough for them to _not_ feel like prisoners within their own home. Enough to find a new place to stay in the meantime and try to pretend they weren’t completed exhausted and drained by the ridiculousness of it all. Thank goodness for discreet and kindly landlords. The older woman promised not to say a word about them, so long as she could share her biscuits with their dragons every once in a while.

 _Hammerlockians have honor,_ she spoke proudly, unfaltering in her convictions _. We protect our own. That includes whoever Grand Duke Raihan welcomes into our Den. His family is ours._

Leon may have cried the entire time it took to sign the rental contract. Hop certainly did, offered sweets and elderly wisdom in return.

They were so close. _So close_ to pulling everything together. Just a little more hard work and elbow grease and they could—

“What are you doing?” Leon questions, voice nasally.

“You’re thinking when you shouldn’t be.” Raihan replies simply, not letting up from pinching Leon’s nose. “Should see your face. It’s all scrunched up. Not that it’s not a good look, ‘cause you always look _so_ _damn fine_ _babe._ I’d just prefer you avoid premature wrinkles.”

“Not like you don’t have a million different products to combat those.”

“Ah, but the difference between us is my face is an occupational utility. Your face is a wonderful treasure to be cherished and protected.”

“Weird. I feel the same way about you in general.”

“ _Hn—_ ” Raihan clutches his chest, cheeks flaring up again. He’s so _cute_. How on _Earth_ did Leon manage to snag such an adorable guy for himself? “I fuckin' love you.”

“Same mate.”

“Would you _stop_ _that?_ Now you’re just trying to piss me off.”

“Maybe.”

“Git.”

“I’m sorry.” Leon lays his hands on Raihan’s cheeks. “Forgiveness kiss?”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” He grumbles, giving in regardless.It’s a little awkward, given they’re facing different directions, but it works.

“I’m thinking of cutting it.” Leon says with admittedly ill-timing, pulling away with a teasing bite to Raihan’s lower lip.

“Wha…?”

“My hair.”

That snaps Raihan out of his blissful daze.

“ _What_? You want to _cut it_?”

“Yeah.” Leon twirls a lock of it around his finger. “About time for a change, don’t you think?”

“Wh-What kinda length are we talkin’ here? Because cutting it all off just like that is a little…”

“Hasty?”

“Kinda?”

“Guess it is.” Leon shrugs. He hasn’t really thought of a specific look. It’s mostly for the sake of convenience. Brushing it takes too long, especially when there’s better things he can be doing with his time. “I dunno. To my shoulders? A little shorter than that maybe.” He pauses. “Is this your roundabout way of implying you don’t approve?”

“Of course not.” Raihan readily denies. “I can’t say I won’t miss your fluffiness, but if that’s what you want to do, go for it. You should do what _you_ want. Arceus knows it’s about damn time.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Still as foreign a thought as it was yesterday, but not unpleasant in the least.

Leon’s going to do what he wants. He’s going to look how he wants, acts how he wants, and _be_ who he wants to be.

Leon’s going to be Leon. He won’t allow anybody to _ever_ take that away from him.

Never again.

* * *

“Do you think you can dive too?”

Eltanin peers into the never-ending blue below them, eyes widening with fear.

“Don’t worry! You don’t have to.” Hop quickly reassures him with a smile. “I was just wondering. I’m no good with it either. And, _y’know_ , neither is Arthur.” He whispers that last part, but Arthur picks up on it anyway, wings playfully splashing water his way. Even so, the knowledge makes Eltanin feel better about his own reservations, the way he joyfully wiggles his wings telling.

He looks up to Arthur so much, any similarities he can draw between them makes him happy.Hop thinks it’s nice for him to have someone to look up to and learn from, especially a respectable and distinguished Pokémon like Arthur.

“We’re pretty far out.” Hop comments, surveying the area. He can still make out the beach where they came from, though he can’t distinguish any specific faces. “If this were Galar, the waves would’ve swallowed us whole by now. They’re really violent.” That’s what he’s read at least. Hulbury’s ocean is relatively calm, though much harsher than anything he’s seen of Hau'oli City beachfront. It’s a nice change of pace. “We should head back.”

Eltanin nods in agreement. Hop looks to Arthur for affirmation.

He finds him staring off into the distance, horns pulled back as far as they can go, rigid and straight.

Hop follows his line of sight, squinting. He spots a blur flying across the sky, its shape not dissimilar to that of the dragon currently following the trajectory of its flight.

“That’s a Charizard isn’t it?” Hop says, rubbing at his eyes. He thinks he may need glasses. Apparently, squinting in class all the time isn’t a thing every child does. “It’s pretty weird to see them out in the open like this, huh?”

Alolans utilize Charizard for transport, he’s discovered, much like Galar uses Corviknight Taxis. It’s cool, if not strange. Charizard are interesting creatures, dragons in the purest sense of the word. Although, if Hop's being honest, none of them have anything on Arthur. His inherent grace, power, compassion, and affinity for kindness can’t be replicated or measured by a standard scale. He’s the best one.

Arthur grunts in response to his words. Hop gets the distinct impression he’s unhappy.

Is it a territorial thing? If they were back home, perhaps, but this isn’t his territory to protect. If Hop is recalling his mother’s letter correctly, at _most_ , Arthur only lived in Alola for a few months. A year if he’s being generous with the timeline. That’s hardly enough to form an attachment, is it?

Putting that aside, he’s never known Arthur to pick fights over matters like that, especially not with all the other Pokémon he calls his teammates and friends, diverse in species and typings. He understands Charizard tend to pick fights in the wild. It’s a way to measure their strength and establish social hierarchy. It’s a little odd for Arthur to do that suddenly, his species tendencies notwithstanding.

Unfortunately, Hop doesn’t know enough about it to draw any solid conclusions.

“C’mon Arthur.” No use dwelling on it without more definitive information. “I told Lulu we could build a sandcastle together and he was really excited about it. Do you wanna help?”

Arthur casts one last look at the now minuscule shape in the distance before nodding his assent and guiding them back to shore.

* * *

“Three-hundred seventy-eight _thousand_?”

“Yes sir!” The store employee chirps, unfazed by Raihan’s expression of abject horror. “And for another twenty-two thousand, we’ll throw in a discount on any other purchase!”

Raihan places the satchel back where he found it, lips pressed into a thin line.

“I-I think we’ll keep looking around.”

“No problem, sir. Take all the time you need.”

“It's not that nice.” Leon tells him as the young woman walks away. “You don’t even like plaid.”

“It’s the principal of it.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer something that, I don’t know, reflects Alola? You can get a bag like that whenever you want back home.”

“Guess you’re right.” Raihan sighs. He looks over to where Hop is trying on a pair of designer sunglasses. They nearly envelop his entire face. “C’mon, Hopscotch. This stuff is too classy for us. Let’s go get some tacky souvenirs.”

“Okay.” Hop places them back on the stand, stopped when one of the clerks calls for him.

“Before you leave, please take this.” Hop trots over to the register, accepting the small vase presented to him, two flowers poking out the top. “This is a Gracidea, our namesake. They’re given to express gratitude, so we like to thank our customers for stopping by with them.”

“They’re so pretty!”

“Aren’t they?” The clerk laughs lightly. “Thank you for visiting. You have our gratitude.”

“Thank you for giving me these Gracideas. You have _my_ gratitude!”

“She gave me Gracideas.” Hop informs them rather needlessly once he steps out of the store. His grin is blinding, radiating joy. Leon wouldn’t be surprised if _that_ was the real reason for their mother’s avid ventures into gardening. “Aren’t they nice?”

“Prettiest flowers I’ve ever seen.” Raihan replies with a smile. “I feel bad for not buying anything from them now.”

“Don’t think you should.” Leon gestures to the dozens of other patrons perusing their goods. A single sale shouldn’t tank their business, especially not with so many tourists loitering the premises.

“I’m gonna plant them when we get back.” Hop decides as they walk away to take a look at the other shops. “Maybe I can grow more for the professor. I don’t think she has any.”

“Think you can keep them thriving until we get back?”

“Of course I can!” Hop insists, his tone diminishing in confidence over his next words. “I mean, I can _try_. Hopefully they don’t need too much attention…”

They visit other shops, mostly for the sake of collecting different souvenirs to take back for everyone. Keychains, mugs, t-shirts, snow globes, the usual vacation works. Leon gets a cap for himself, much to Hop’s thinly veiled exasperation.

“Don’t think it suits me?” He asks, switching his current cap out for the new one, barely holding back a laugh at his brother’s grimace.

“It’s fine. I, um, like the green fire motif?”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Hop eyes the Alolan Marowak inspired headwear with distaste. “It’d be weirder if you didn’t get one. Or weren’t wearing one at all.”

“Aww. You’re learning to accept my interests.”

“I—Yes. Of course. That’s what I’m doing. Absolutely.” Hop’s forced smile is too comical to resist laughing at. Seems Leon’s love for any and all caps, silly designs or not, is not an inheritable trait. Regardless, his earnest attempts to imply otherwise are endearing.

They eventually see all there is to see that can possibly interest them in the shopping center. On their way down from the second level, they are stopped by the sight of a stage in front of a sitting area. It’s relatively empty, save for a few children in the back and an elderly man taking a nap at the center row.

“Hello!” A young woman greets them, handing a flyer over to Hop. “The Bewear costume show is about to begin. Would you like to watch?”

“What’s the show about?” Raihan asks, puzzled.

“The dangers of Bewear of course! They may look cute and cuddly, but _beware_!” She titters at her own pun. Hop does too, flushing pink when Leon and Raihan eye him with amusement. “It’s free of charge. A complimentary act to go along with your shopping experience!”

There’s no reason _not to_. They aren’t in a particular rush to get anywhere.

Leon glances at Raihan, who looks to Hop, who’s doing his best to look disinterested and failing _horribly_ at it.

The decision is rather easy to make.

They take a seat at the front. Once the show gets started, Leon can’t deny it’s terribly cute. Bewear are adorable Pokémon, their horrifying reputation aside. If they didn’t require a constant attentive eye and had more control over their strength, he wouldn’t be opposed to catching one for Hop. A stalwart protector, equally as cute and they are fierce would make an excellent guardian for him. Not that he thinks lowly of Eltanin in any way, shape or form. Quite the opposite. While his gentle nature lends itself perfectly to companionship, it isn’t beneficial when engaging in brutal combat. Arceus forbid it ever be necessary, but with Hop’s penchant for running headfirst into trouble, a Pokémon that can literally send any threats flying would be nice.

Muffled laughter cuts into this thoughts. Leon glances beside him, where Hop and Raihan are snickering, doing a poor job of hiding their toothy grins behind their hands.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“I-It’s just—“ Hop points to the stage where the Bewear costume wearers are doing a little dance about proper safety procedures. “If Raihan’s a Dewgong, doesn’t that make you a Bewear?” He gestures to their fluffy ears and the tufts of fur sticking out the top of their heads.

Leon is about to reply, when another performer appears from behind the curtains, dawning their own Bewear costume.They stand there, staring at the audience. Did they forget their part of the act?

“Um.” The narrator pauses in her story. “O-Oh. I wasn’t aware someone else would be joining our brotherly Bewear bunch…?”

The other two performers turn towards them, asking after their presence. The new performer doesn’t respond, stonily silent as they observe the audience.

Then, their eyes catch on Hop.

And _that’s_ when it clicks.

The _real_ Bewear roars, startling everyone into a panic, setting off a chain reaction.

The performers and narrator take off running. The children shriek, taking cover behind the chairs. The old man fails to wake from his, _apparently_ , wonderful nap.

Raihan brandishes three pokéballs, taking Hop into his arms, prepared to shield him from the deadly embrace of the incoming menace.

Leon meets it with equal force, hands grasping powerful pink paws, pushing back with all the strength he can muster.

“S-Sorry big guy.” He grins, muscles straining against the sheer power contained within such adeceptively adorable Pokémon. Nothing he can’t handle but nothing he wants anywhere _near_ his little brother. “Not for nothing, but you can’t just go around hugging people like that, especially not without their permission.”

The Bewear looks over his shoulder, ears flopping.

“I know, I know. You think he’d make a good trainer. Thing is, he’s _not_ interested in battling. _You_ are though, aren’t you? I can tell. You’re strong.”

The Bewear nods.

“Barking up the wrong tree here mate.” Leon informs them, pushing the Bewear back inch by inch, his trainers squeaking against the floor. “Find a pal that can meet you in the middle and push you the farthest you can go.”

They gesture at Leon with their snout.

“Afraid I’ve got a full party.” He responds with a laugh, the pokéballs at his waist pointedly wriggling around. “I’m sure you can find someone who’ll be a good partner to you. Alola’s full of strong trainers, y’know. Get searching!”

The Bewear takes in his words, unfazed by their battle of brawn.

In the end, they ease up, arms dropping to their sides. Leon does the same, ready to act should they think a second attempt is necessary. They don’t.

The Bewear leans around him, offers Hop a friendly wave goodbye and disappears behind the curtain, off to meet their destiny. Or something like that.

There’s silence for a few moments, exempting the peaceful elevator music playing over the shopping center speakers.

“…babe?”

“Yeah?”

“ _I fuckin’ love you_.”

Leon winks over his shoulder.

“Love you too, darling.”

“Can we get some shave ice?” Hop requests, patting Raihan’s back as he garbles a series of nonsensical statements and wheezing sounds into his shoulder. “I saw a shave ice stand out front.”

* * *

“And these are…?”

“Oricorio. Their secondary typing is flying, but depending on the nectar they sip, they can change their primary typing.”

“Is it similar to how Castform changes form depending on the weather?”

“In a manner of speaking. They’re both evolutionary traits for the sake of survival.” Lillie holds her Rotom Dex up, zooming in on a pair of Oricorio bouncing around the other side of the meadow. “It’s really amazing to see in person. Unfortunately, Melemele Island only has yellow nectar. We won’t be able to see it happen here.”

“What does the yellow nectar turn them into?”

“Pom-Pom Style. Electric-flying.”

“Hm.” Hop tilts his head, watching Eltanin not so stealthily follow the leaping Oricorio around the vibrant field of flowers with a smile. “You’re kinda like a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio.”

“In what way?”

“You’re nice and cheerful. All you’re missing are pom-poms.”

“If we’re making Oricorio comparisons, I think you’re more of a Sensu style. Very peaceful and elegant.”

“Aww.” Hop scratches his cheek bashfully. “That’s a little embarrassing.”

“It’s true.” Lillie’s gaze shifts to Leon, who’s been listening in on their exchange with fondness. “And I suppose that would make your brother a Baile style. Very intense.”

“Intense?” Leon blinks. That’s not the description he was expecting. Has he done something to seem intimidating? “That wasn’t my intention.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Lillie explains, appearing thoughtful. “You have a very distinct presence. I don’t mean any offense by this, but it reminds me of someone I know. They carry themselves in a similar way.”

“Not sure whether I’d like to meet them in that case.”

“I’m sure you’d get along. They’re very kind. As for Mr. Raihan, I think the Pa'u Style suits him.” She looks to the spot next to Leon, eyebrows knitting together in concern. “Um, is he all right…?”

Leon glances at Raihan, who’s been shocked into stillness, a swarm of Cutiefly relentlessly showering him with unwanted affection, pollen and a barrage of sinister fairy dust. His grimace could not be more pronounced.

“He doesn’t do well with fairies.” Leon offers as an explanation. “At all.”

“That’s interesting.” Lillie taps her cheek. “In Alola, Cutiefly are thought to gravitate towards people who have auras resembling that of flowers.”

“Makes sense. He _is_ my flower.”

“While I appreciate the romantic sentiment, can it wait until later?” Raihan grits out. “Y’know, when I’m not about to fuckin _’ perish?”_

“You won’t.”

“I _will_. Tell my kids pa loves them. Tell ‘em pa went out fighting the good fight.”

“You could ask Lulu to save you.” Hop suggests, gesturing to where the Duraludon is serenely allowing his own flock of doting Cutiefly to rest upon his steely exterior, much to the horror of the rest of his friends. Bar Arthur of course, who seems more envious than anything. “Not like they’re effective against him.”

“Let him have his fun." Raihan sniffles. Leon’s not sure if it’s the result of the pollen irritating his sinuses or fear for his well-being. “I’ll suffer in silence.”

“I’m sorry.” Lillie scrounges around her bag. “I should have brought more repels along. I usually stock up on them, but it completely slipped my mind. It’s a good thing I brought Nebby.”

“Will Nebby help?” Hop asks.

“Melemele Meadow respects Nebby.” Lillie answers cryptically. “Alola respects Nebby.”

“Whoa.”

Lillie pulls out a pokéball Leon’s never seen before.

“A beast ball.” She explains, noting both his and Raihan’s furrowed brows. “It was created for capturing certain inter-dimensional species.” At their blank looks, she sighs. “It’s very complicated.”

“Sounds interesting.” Hop tells her, clearly excited to hear more.Lillie appears as though she is considering elaborating when the pokéball in her hand wiggles around. A show of impatience if Leon’s ever seen one.

“Relax, Nebby.” She huffs. “Please behave and don’t make any sudden movements, okay? They’re not used to you.”

The ball shakes.

“I _mean_ _it_.”

It stops.

“Here we go then…”

Leon’s not sure what he’s expecting when she clicks the release. An inter-dimensional beast of some kind maybe, given the nature of its capturing device.

Certainly not a large, looming, disk-shaped, winged being; deep indigo, with accents of white and gold. Their eyes are a piercing, neon pink color, head containing some sort of star-scape, fangs small yet pronounced. They glint in the light when they open their mouth to release what is presumably a friendly greeting, but comes across as more of a strangled screech.

“This is Nebby, a Lunala.” Lillie formally introduces. Her partner spreads her wings, completing eclipsing the sun beating down on them. It’s imposing enough an action to send the Cutiefly accosting Raihan into hiding. “She’s helping me explore and research Alola. Nebby, these are the visitors I mentioned. Hop, Mr. Leon and Mr. Raihan. Say hello.” 

Nebby lets out a high-pitched keen.

“H-Hello.” Hop waves, eyes wide as saucers. _not everyday he gets to see an_ _inter-dimensional species,_ Leon thinks passively. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

In accordance to the laws of the universe, Nebby is instantly charmed by his younger brother,hovering before him curiously, a series of contented noises escaping her for every tentative and gentle caress Hop bestows upon her elegant wings. For his part, Eltanin creeps up behind Hop, interested in the implications of making a new friend in Nebby at the same time that he is overtly cautious and frightened of her. She doesn’t appear to mind his hesitance, grinning in as friendly a manner as an _inter-dimensional being_ is capable of.

“She's an…inter-dimensional Pokémon.” Leon states rather than asks. He's not skeptical of her claim. Nebby is obvious proof if her appearance is anything to go by. Certainly not anything earthly in nature. “And you just…have one?”

“It’s complicated.” Lillie repeats, a tad sheepish. “Our islands are mysterious, with very rich history to go along with them. I don’t think I can explain _anything_ without sounding a bit off.”

“It’s no weirder than Hop hatching a Latios from an egg.” Raihan offers, gesturing towards the shy dragon. “The world’s a wondrous place, I reckon.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Lillie agrees. “I don’t think I quite would have imagined inter-dimensional travel a possibility, but now that I’ve experienced what flying through an Ultra Wormhole feels like, as well as traveling to different, parallel universes where the ruins of our own world lie and offer a glimpse into the tragic implications surrounding the fall of humanity, I can’t say it’s changed my life all that drastically.”

Leon stares at her.

“…I’m sorry, _what_?”

Lillie smiles.

“Like I said. It’s complicated.”

* * *

The evening of their final day on Melemele Island finds them trekking up Route One.

It’s a steep climb. Straining wouldn’t be the word for it, although Hop _has_ opted for hitching a ride on Lulu’s back, hanging over him like an especially tuckered out Slakoth while he chats with Lillie. Not that Lulu minds in the least, easily accommodating the extra weight while remaining attentive and open to Eltanin’s shy attempts at conversation with him, Nebby doing the same on his other side.

As doting as ever. Sometimes Leon wonders if he’s actually a Kangaskhan in disguise.

“You’re in luck.” Kukui informs them, his perpetual grin growing wider. “The Tapu’s usually pretty fickle, but I hear he was real excited to hear about a couple of new faces wanting in on his ruins.”

“Who exactly is this Tapu?” Raihan inquires. “We aren’t barging onto private property are we?"

“Not at all. Tapu Koko is Melemele’s guardian. The ruins are his home, so you’ve gotta get his permission before barging in. Thankfully, he’s been in high spirits as of late. Didn’t take too much convincing. I’m guessing he’s seen some decent fights recently.”

“Wouldn’t a guardian want to avoid fighting?”

“Do you really have room to talk?” Leon asks Raihan, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “You battle for a living.”

“That’s in the job description. Besides, how else are my babies supposed to affirm their guardianship over our people?”

Leon would argue out of all their Pokémon, Raihan’s lot are by far the _least_ threatening, which is the entire reason they are so beloved by Hammerlocke. Their fighting ability plays very little into it. Not that it wouldn’t serve as a comforting perk should the unlikelihood of Ballonlea invading ever come to fruition.

“There are different types of guardians.” Kukui explains evenly. “Just so happens that Alola’s guardians are a vicious sort. Nature incarnate, with everything that entails. Not always just and not always merciful. Temperamental and unpredictable.”

“Sounds like a good time.”

“If you’re looking for a good fight maybe.”

“Lucky you, Lee.” Raihan nudges him on the side. “Maybe you’ll get a taste of the Tapu’s strength. No Dynamax means extra challenging.”

“Doesn’t make a difference to me.” Leon shrugs. He’s confident with or without it. If he’s being honest, the lack of spectacle sounds refreshing, much as he adores watching Arthur go full throttle and loom over his opponents, flames bright and blazing. “We won’t lose, even if they’re a guardian.”

“Galar’s Champion speaks with confidence. I like that.” Kukui laughs. “Champion’s not quite right anymore though, is it?”

“Not quite.”

“The news didn't make waves here, but from what I could make of it, Galar was practically on fire.”

“They’re, um, very dedicated.” Leon provides awkwardly, unsure of how exactly to phrase the fanatic devotion with which fans were lamenting his retirement. It felt more like they were mourning his _loss_ than him giving up his title. As excessive and overwhelming as it often times felt, Leon was touched by their support. It meant a lot to know they cared that much for him, even if the person they followed all these years was only an abstract, idealized version of his actual self.

“Sounds rough. That kinda pressure can’t be good for anyone, much less a _child_. Don’t blame ya for burning out.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Is it not supposed to be?” Kukui glances over his shoulder. “Kids aren’t made to work. They’re made to play. Why would you be any different?”

w _ish someone had told me that earlier_ , Leon thinks bitterly. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have spent so much time convincing himself a crown and cape were all he needed to find a single shred of contentment in his life.

Maybe then, he wouldn’t have taken what a room full of scary adults told him at face value.

On their way to the ruins, they pass by Iki Town, a small settlement. Calm and peaceful, with friendly faces abound. Not much going on, but Leon thinks that’s probably the charm of it all.Farther north lies Mahalo Trail, a quiet path, rocky walls and forest lining either side. Traditional fixtures are imbedded into the dirt, alongside stairs set into the ground to serve as convenient walkways, eventually leading into a small clearing, cut in half by a large ravine.A bridge connects the gap, the violent river current below almost comical in its placement.

“This is just like in the movies!” Leon comments, excitement lacing his tone as he leads the charge. “Where the quest takes them somewhere perilous and the party is split up because the bridge can’t hold.”

“And then someone falls into the water and everyone thinks they’re lost but then they show up at the end to help save the day, ‘cause some random farmer pulled them out of the water on their boat.” Hop adds. “And the heroes win and everyone’s happy again!”

“That _would_ be something…” Lillie says, her expression weary and resigned.

“Why would you two bring that up?” Raihan complains, glancing down at the waters apprehensively. He steps closer to Flo as a counter measure. “Especially when we’re _crossing a bridge._ ”

“No worries there, cousin!” Kukui reassures him. “We’ve only had it break on us once. The law of probability is on our side!”

“It _what_?”

Thankfully, they make it across safe and sound, the rest of the walk peaceful. However, the closer they get, the harsher the sensation of static becomes across Leon’s skin. Judging from the grimaces on everyone’s face, the discomfort is mutual.

The exterior of the ruins aren’t much to gawk at. A simple archway with an unfamiliar symbol etched onto it. The interior however, holds an air of mystique and otherworldliness, the trees lining the walkway and plants curling upon the aged stone a sign that nature itself dwells within its halls.Their footsteps echo throughout the otherwise hollow chamber, two pits located at the center. It is of no surprise when Raihan and Kukui form a barricade on either side, the bottomless drops a hazard for two insatiably curious children.

“Hold on.” Kukui stops them before they can continue into the next room, the faint sound of someone speaking reaching their ears. He frowns. “That’s strange. Hala didn’t mention anyone else stopping by.”

“Did someone enter without Tapu Koko’s permission?” Hop inquires.

“If they did, they wouldn’t still be here.” Kukui responds. “He’s not exactly the most reasonable of the bunch.”

“S’that why this place feels so electric?” Raihan rubs at his arms. “It’s unpleasant as all hell. Like petting a Yamper for too long. Gives ya chills.”

“Electric Surge.” Kukui states, rubbing his chin. “We should proceed with caution. Prepare yourselves for trouble. If it’s anyone looking for a fight, it’s our duty to get ‘em out of here for the Tapu.”

“Moongeist Beam, Nebby.” Lillie’s eyes narrow with determination, her fists clenching. “Just like we practiced.”

Despite the foreboding feeling of dread settling itself at the pit of his stomach, Leon takes point, Arthur flanking him. Whatever awaits them on the other side, they can at least tank a hit or two while everyone else either counterattacks or runs for safety.

They emerge out of the tunnel leading into the next chamber, the light almost blinding as it spills onto them from the cracks littering the ceiling, further bolstered by the bright, electrical terrain enveloping their surroundings. However, rather than stumbling upon a no good vandal or a brawl in the middle of reaching its conclusion, Leon’s eyes are drawn upon the only figures in the overbearingly empty room.

A creature he does not recognize bounces around, their movements light and swift, almost taunting in a sense. They zip around, bolts of electricity radiating off their yellow and orange form, bearing shells dawning unique symmetrical patterns. A high-pitched keen escapes them as they notice their arrival. Leon does not pay it any mind.

Because in front of the Altar presumably dedicated to the island guardian the professor spoke of is a Pokémon intertwined with his fondest childhood memories. They are large and bulky, scales a deep charcoal and wings a vibrant scarlet. Arthur’s mirror image, distorted in every possible way. 

Perhaps the same can be said for Leon.

Because the person who stands beside them is the same person he’s seen reflected back at him far too many times in his nightmares.

Because _of course it is_. When is Leon ever allowed to catch a break? When is he ever allowed to hope for some semblance of normality and calm? To hope for peace and serenity and the ability to just _forget_ about all the hang-ups that rear their nasty heads on him when he's least expecting them to.

Because of course it’s him.

Of course it’s his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bewear Show is actually a cute little event that happens in Ultra Sun and Moon when you talk to the NPC by the stage in Hau’oli City’s mall after completing certain requirements.  
> Why does Hop need a Bewear for protection when his brother is his designated Bewear?


	4. those words you spoke to me

“Mr. Lei!”

Lillie’s voice is what ultimately snaps Leon out of his stupor.

He watches dumbly as she and the Professor approach the unexpected visitor without so much as a second thought, their friendly smiles the farthest from what Leon feels himself capable of. All he can do is stare, unmoving, his father in much the same state.

“And here we thought a couple of kids were testing their luck with the Tapu.” Kukui laughs, clasping him on the shoulder. “Been a while, yeah? Back for a breather?”

“Something like that.” Lei’s reply is distinctly distracted, his focus on his eldest son. He looks no different from the last time Leon saw him, besides the more prominent streaks of silver peppering his hair and stubble. The cap on his head is the same one he’s been wearing for years, worn down and fraying at the edges, the brim flattened from habitually rubbing it between his fingertips.

He’s still the same father Leon recalls patting his back after yet another Champion Cup win, promising to meet him again once the planets aligned and the winds guided back towards Wyndon. That was more than a year ago.

So much has changed since then.

“Leon?” He says, his tone wonderstruck. “Leon, is that…you?”

 _Fuck_.

Leon takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the minefield to follow. This isn’t how he pictured their next meeting going. He imagined a more discrete confrontation, somewhere more private. Leon would’ve gone in solo, informed him of everything he needed to know and proceeded not to mention a _word_ of it to Hop. Ill-advised though it may sound, he thought it the more rational course of action to take. Why should Hop be saddled with the task of telling their father anything? It’s Leon’s responsibility, not his. Hop shouldn’t have to deal with him, especially not when he’s still processing every other trouble he’s been dealt.

Not that it makes a difference now.

Their father is _right here_.

“Leon!” Lei repeats, this time more confident, a smile breaking across his face. He rushes over, his Charizard following at a more leisurely pace.

Arthur tenses beside him, wings pulling back tautly. Farther back, Mordred’s distinct growl reverberates, the crackle of Galahad’s cannons succeeding it.

This cannot go anything except badly.

“Kiddo! It’s really you! And the little guy himself!” His father places his hand on Arthur’s snout, petting him affectionately. Arthur allows it, gaze never detaching itself from his progenitor. As always, he is ignored. The opposing Charizard merely yawns, clearly disinterested. “Talk about the best surprise I’ve had in ages. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same.” Leon laughs nervously, forcing a smile. It feels more like a grimace.

“Visiting home of course.” Lei answers easily, oblivious to any of the tension his presence is causing. That’s how he’s always been. Always so oblivious towards the obvious. “I was in the area and Tapu Koko kept pesterin’ me for a battle so I figured I’d give him one. You being here changes things!” He turns around. “Hey Koko! You interested in seeing a _real_ battle? None of that kid stuff. I’m talking a full-fledged, down to the wire match. My son’s the best at ‘em! Does that sound nice?”

The restless creature, Tapu Koko it appears, nods, electricity surging out of his petite body.

“Great! C’mon, Litleo! Let’s have a nice battle! No better way to say hello, eh? You know the drill.”

“I…don’t think that’s a good idea.“ Arthur’s already on edge, the way he’s eyeing the larger Charizard dangerously hostile, his horns pulled back, molten flames leaking from his mouth. It isn’t helped by Mordred’s growling nor by Galahad’s soft keening, cannons shifting and sparking, ready to shoot. A battle is the _last_ thing they need.

“C’mon! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other. What’s the harm?”

“Now’s not a good time.“ Leon holds an arm in front of Arthur, a pointed request to stand down. The last time he took on his father’s Charizard, it ended in lesions large enough to warrant stitches and stress fueled blue flames periodically pulsing out of his tail and maw for _weeks_. “Not now.”

“Aw, _c’mon_.” Lei insists, accursedly unable to _read the room_. “It’s tradition! You know we can’t break tradition. I want to see how much stronger you’ve gotten! I can tell you have. Don’t be shy about it.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Leon juts his other arm out to push Mordred back, worryingly feral sounds escaping her. Still, the Charizard does not react, ignoring them completely in favor of sizing up Tapu Koko, who bounces around impatiently, disinterested in their personal affairs.

“Please, Litleo?” His father says. “For your old man’s sake? It’ll be like old times.”

“Dad, now’s _really_ not a good time. I mean it.” The silence behind him is unsettling. He doesn’t know what it means. He doesn’t know how Hop’s reacting because he can’t _see_ him.

“What do you mean? It’s a great time! Look, how about you choose the rules? Yours are always fun!”

“I don’t want to—“

“Anything you want Leon. Just say the word.”

“I said I don’t—“

“Don't be like that. We can—

“I said _no!_ ” Leon snaps, his voice echoing around the chamber. “I don’t want to battle you!”

His father takes a startled step back, surprised by his outburst.

Slowly, he retracts his hand.

“I—all right…” He scratches his chin, clearly feeling wrong-footed. Leon’s never turned down a request for a battle before. Maybe he should have done it earlier. Maybe he should have done a lot of things earlier. “…Okay. If you don’t, that’s fine too.”

“Um…” Raihan’s voice breaks through the tense silence that follows, wavering uncertainly. “If I have it right, you’re Leon’s pa, right?”

Finally noticing Leon hasn’t come alone, Lei brightens again, eager to make new acquaintances. How he’s able to jump from emotion to emotion is still as bizarre as it’s ever been.

“That’s right! Call me Lei!” He tilts his head. “You’re…Leon’s rival, aren’t you? Uh…Hammerlocke’s golden boy, yeah? I remember seeing you around.”

“Raihan. A pleasure, sir.” Raihan says politely, casting Leon an unsure glance as he accepts the hand offered out to him. “Funny meeting you here, of all places…”

“Fate at its finest.” Lei grins, gaze falling lower. “And who else do we have here? Did you bring along another…little…one…”

He trails off.

His smile falls, mouth closing abruptly.

Leon closes his eyes, cursing every star and planet that aligned to make this meeting happen.

A hesitant look backward doesn’t surprise him, but it does shatter his heart to pieces.

Hop is staring at some point to the side as he clutches Raihan’s shirt, avoiding looking anywhere near their father. His eyes are dull and glazed over, lacking any of the light Leon’s tried so damn hard to bring back.

It’s like they’re back on that _fucking train again._

“You’re—This isn’t— _You_ —” Lei stammers, tongue twisted into knots for once, voice raspy. He blinks once, twice, then snaps his head towards Leon. “Is this—Leon, _this is—_ “

“Who _else_ would it be?” For how painfully oblivious his father can be, Leon’s surprised by his immediate ability to recognize Hop after a decade apart, his last memories likely of the fussy infant who could barely keep his big, wide eyes open. Then again, the familial resemblance runs thick with them. Or maybe it’s a parental thing. “Of course it’s him.”

“Hop…” Lei repeats, turning to his youngest son again, face contorting into something far more pained than Leon’s ever seen of him. “…Arceus strike me down—you’re Cattleya’s boy down to the bone…”

Hop flinches, beginning to tremble. In his haste to step back, he nearly trips. Raihan quickly steadies him, crouching to his level, whispering words of reassurance while Hop clutches his arms in a deathly grip. Eltanin remains close by, pressing their cheeks together in an attempt to comfort his partner.

Leon can’t allow this to escalate further. Hop is in no state to be anywhere near their father, much less have anything _remotely_ resembling a conversation with him.

Admittedly, neither is he. Not at the moment, at least.

“We need to talk.” Leon says without further hesitation, forcing himself to hold firm and steady. He needs to keep it together for all of them. “Not now. Another day. Where are you staying?”

“Malie City.” Lei answers simply, gaze not straying from Hop. “Ula’ula Island. The house with the red roof. You can’t miss it.”

“Can we count on you to be there within the next week?”

“Of course you can, Leon. Absolutely.”

Leon nods. Without making too much of a fuss about it, he gently prods Hop’s hands off Raihan and takes him into his arms, cradling his head when he buries his face into Leon’s shoulder. He whistles for the Pokémon to follow, vaguely hearing Raihan offering Professor Kukui and Lillie condolences for their abrupt departure. Leon will be sure to apologize properly for his brusque behavior. It’s the very least Hop would request of him were he not shaking so violently, clinging to Leon desperately.

All he can do is murmur words of comfort and rub soothing circles onto Hop’s back the entire walk to the house, where upon arrival Hop promptly retires to his room, the door quietly clicking shut behind him.

Seems everything’s taken a turn for the complicated.

Leon would say he expected otherwise, but that’s never been the case where their family is involved.

* * *

“Look at me, Mr. Leon. I’m so cute and chubby, perfect for hugs and cuddles! Promise I won’t shock ya, even if ya squeeze me a little _too_ tight. I mean, look at those arms. So corded. I wouldn’t mind if you popped me like a balloon!”

Unsurprisingly, the Pikachu Raihan’s utilizing as a puppet is _not_ of the same mind. They squirm out of his grip and run off, disappearing into the countless of other Pikachu loitering the clearing.

“…They’re probably shy.”

“I don’t think that was the problem.”

“Guess not.” Raihan sighs, observing him from beneath his lashes. For all that he tends to compliment Leon’s, his have always been lovelier. “Didn’t work either, huh?”

“You don’t have to cheer me up, Rai. I’m not upset.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Leon tries his best for a smile. Judging the way Raihan’s shoulders droop in response, it doesn’t work to alleviate his concerns. “Worried is a better word for it.”

He glances at Hop, currently holding court with an entire hoard of Pikachu, absently petting each one that crawls into his lap after the previous one’s gotten their fill of affection. Eltanin is sprawled on the grass beside him, glum as a rainy day. Looks like not being able to raise his partner’s spirits for once has gotten to him.

To think, Pikachu Valley was one of the spots Hop was _most_ looking forward to experiencing once they made it to Akala Island. To have it be tainted by yesterday’s events is disheartening.

“That’s understandable.” Raihan rests his head on Leon’s shoulder. “Any idea how you’re gonna break the news?”

“Not a clue.” While the topic of his mother rarely ever came up over the years, barring the occasions his father would not so subtly suggest he drop in on her whenever he could find the time, it wasn’t as if there was any notable animosity the moments he _did_ speak about her.

Now that he thinks about it, Leon cannot recall a _single_ time his father _ever_ spoke ill of his mother. Whenever Leon brought up petty grievances about her for the sake of being a whiny brat, his father would always frown, chastise him, and promptly change the subject.

He never understood why as a child.

Now, he thinks he understands a little _too well_.

How is Leon supposed to tell a guy his ex-wife, someone he clearly still harbors…. _something_ for, has passed away?

“You gonna bring the kid along?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Leon replies. "I was thinking you should take him somewhere else. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure that’s for the best?”

“Rai, if Hop was upset enough to react like that, I don’t think it’s a good idea to take him.” The last thing Leon wants is to reopen any old wounds or leave any lasting traumas on his little brother. He’s been through enough. “You saw how he looked. That’s—He shouldn’t look like that. Never again.”

Raihan doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“…I think you should ask him first.”

“I don’t want to upset him.”

“Because not asking for his input _won’t_ upset him?”

“If it’s for his benefit, I don’t mind him getting mad at me.”

“ _I_ do.” Raihan frowns. “Yeah, he freaked out. That’s a given. I’d freak out too if my pa showed up out of the blue after being gone _my_ _entire life_. Give the kid a little more credit than that, Lee. Let him calm down, think this out, and ask what _he_ wants. If he doesn’t want to see him again, fine, I’ll take him somewhere else. Buy him a cocoa or something. If he _does_ , you’ve gotta do right by him. You’ve gotta take him.”

“I don’t want to make everything worse.”

“You’ll make it worse if you don’t give him the chance to make his own decision. Let _him_ decide, Lee. You’re not the only one with loose ends to tie up.”

Leon clicks his tongue.

The difficult part about disagreeing with anything Raihan’s said is that there isn’t anything to disagree with.

He’s right, his wisdom sage. Leon would be doing his brother a disservice by not offering him the choice to visit their father. Much as he loathes the idea of them sharing the same room, if Hop decides he’s prepared to face him, this time in a more private setting, with prior notice, who is he to take that opportunity away from him?

Should anything come up, Leon will simply have to deal with it. He’s not against hauling Hop over his shoulder and running for the hills if necessary, their father’s feelings on the matter irrelevant. He doesn’t get to have a say in their lives. Not at this point.

Which brings about a more worrying train of thought, one that’s been gnawing away at him since the previous day’s events.

“You think he’s gonna wanna take Hop back?” Leon asks, picking at a few blades of grass. "Since my mum is gone?”

A beat of silence passes between them.

“…What?” Raihan sits up straight, rounding on him. “No way. No. _No_. Even if he wants to, no. Absolutely not. No. No fuckin’ way. Nu-uh. _No_.”

“He’s his father.”

“Not if Hop doesn’t want him to be.”

“Y’think the legal system will view it that way?”

“Fuck the legal system. I’m Grand Duke fucking _Raihan_. He’s _my_ hatchling, not his.” Raihan pauses, understanding dawning on him. “…s’that what you’re worried about? Him getting taken away?”

“A little.” Leon shrugs. He’s unsure how an overseas custody battle would play out, assuming his father is interested in accepting responsibility for Hop. Not that he wouldn’t fight tooth and nail to keep him in Galar, as long as that’s what his brother wants.

As long as that’s what he wants…

“Do you really think he’d try it?” Raihan questions quietly. “To take him?”

“I don’t think it’s likely, but that’s not really what I’m concerned about.”

“What are you—“

Raihan’s own phone interrupts him. He clicks his tongue, annoyed expression falling away when he realizes who’s calling.

“Sones.” He says, casting Leon a questioning look. “You up to talking right now?”

“I’ll be fine.” It’s a good distraction as any.

Sonia’s face appears on the screen, a glimpse of Nessa’s hair visible in the background. Another caller is also on the line, their camera pitch black.

“Happy vacation times!” She cheers the instant they connect. “I hope we’re not interrupting anything.”

“You could never interrupt anything, clever clogs.” Raihan replies with a grin. “Just seein’ your face is enough to brighten my day.”

“Likewise, big guy.” Sonia winks, her expression falling seconds later. “Unfortunately, the weather here doesn’t agree.” She flips the camera towards her bedroom window where sheets of rain are cascading down violently outside, followed by distant streaks of lighting. “It’s a _mess_ out there. How about inviting us next time? I’m begging for a sunny day here!”

“You said you were busy.”

“I was being polite.” She pouts, although the show is all in good fun. “Glad you guys have it better over there. Where are you?”

“Pikachu Meadow.” He points the phone back to give a better view. “Look at all these little guys. Paradise for you.”

“They’re so _cute_!” Sonia squees, ever the adoring electric enthusiast. “Get me an Alolan Raichu, will you? I’ll be a _very_ happy gal if you do.”

“You think Bolt and Polly will take well to them?”

“Electric friends stick together.” She replies. “Hey, is Leon there? He’s being awfully quiet if he is.”

“Right here.” Leon looks over Raihan’s shoulder, offering a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.”

“You pick the weirdest times to be shy.” Sonia’s eyebrows twitch at his appearance. Leon’s under no impression she wouldn’t have noticed his mood, even over the phone. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything about it, granting him the mercy of discretion for now. “You doing okay? No more passing out right?”

“I haven’t been passing out.”

“Butterscotch says you have.” She respond sternly, her face softening. “Focus on relaxing, all right? It’s about time you let yourself kick back and breathe. I know your head tends to go at a million a minute, but try for a Shellos pace this time around. No thinking allowed.”

“Don’t I usually leave that to you anyway?”

“Of course you do.” Sonia puffs out her chest haughtily. “I’m the brain, you’re the brawn. That’s how it works.”

“ _Aww_. And here I thought Nessa took that title away from me.”

“You can have it if you get me a Corsola.” Nessa suddenly pops into frame, resting her chin atop Sonia’s shoulder. The sound she makes in response is akin to a bloated Seel. “Or a Luvdisc or— _Champ_!” Her sudden explanation startles him. “Oh my— _Leon_."

“Yeah?”

“Clamperl.” Nessa says gravely, her gaze intense. “If you get me a Clamperl, Sonia and I will name our first child after you.”

“That sounds extreme.” Leon notes with an amused smile, not paying Sonia too much mind when she shoves her face into a pillow and screeches. “Finally get that Deep Sea Tooth?”

“Only took fifteen years of my life.” Nessa tugs a necklace from beneath her shirt, where a pointed fang hangs. “There she is. Can you believe I found it by the shore? Spent my entire childhood and adolescence mining the ocean floor and it washes up. Just like that.”

“It do be like that sometimes.” Raihan grins. “Nice Ness. Huntail time?”

“As long as you can get me a Clamperl.”

“Alolan Raichu and Clamperl. Got it.” Raihan lists the capture orders out with two fingers. After a moment’s contemplation, he turns to Leon. “Wait, are we allowed to do that? Won’t we cause an international conservation crisis if we bring them back with us?”

“I thought you were Grand Duke fucking _Raihan_.”

 _“…_ You’re a _genius_ , babe.”

“I know.” Leon reciprocates Raihan’s barrage of kisses with equal enthusiasm, until the looming threat of their resident kill-joy ruins it.

“Might wanna keep it Pichu friendly, ya ravenous fucks.”

“And you might wanna _shut your fucking mouth._ ” Leon replies with a smile, planting one last smooch on Raihan’s plush lips before facing the phone again. “Any explanation on why we can’t see your face or is this a merciful gesture on your part?”

“Ha—fuckin’— _ha_.” Piers’s deadpan tone transcends the limits of technology, ringing true and clear despite the kilometers of ocean separating them. “Not that it’s any of yer business, but I’m currently in hiding. All thanks to you by the way. Great idea sending my delicate ass to a fucking _dojo_. They have me doing _reps_. In the goddamn _sun_. The fuck even _is_ a rep?”

“It’s when—“

“Rhetorical question, bright eyes.” Piers sighs heavily. “You wouldn’t believe the loons they’ve got wanderin’ around here. All helpful and cheery. Fuckin’ disturbin’ is what it is. I’m hidin’ out like a Zubat.”

“You mean you’re in a cave?” Nessa inquires. “Like, a literal cave?”

“Where else would I be?” The sound of him shifting echoes through the speakers. “Shit, man. This is balls. I hate my life.”

“Marnie says otherwise.” Leon raises an eyebrow. “Marnie says you’re actually enjoying the company.”

“Rose-colored lenses. It’s your spawn’s fuckin’ fault. She’s got stars in her eyes thanks to him. It’s _contagious_.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not when it’s gettin’ the wrong people wrapped around her finger. Those two overbearin’ and colorful fuckers are hangin’ off her every word. They’re _beggin_ ’ to be her underlings. Now, normally, I wouldn’t mind addin’ another grunt to her crew. Marnie deserves to have minions at her beck and call. Thing is, they won’t _shut the fuck up_. They keep makin’ _suggestions_ and they’re so fuckin’ _fake_. Two-sided as all hell. It’s makin’ me wanna drag them back home and teach ‘em to cut that shit _out_ because if they’re gonna live in Spikemuth, they gotta know we don’t give a _damn_ who the hell you are or where the fuck you come from or what the fuck you’ve done. God fuckin’ _dammit_ , have any of you ever wanted to beat the living shit out of an entire family you’ve never met because an annoying blondie won’t stop sniveling about them treating him like shit? And don’t get me started on the other one. I don’t even _like_ trashy bubble gum pop shit but I fuckin’ helped write that lazy fuck a _song_.” Piers laughs hysterically. “The hell is _wrong_ with me? What the fuck am I doing? What’s _happening_?”

Silence follows the nearly unhinged rant, interrupted only by the sound of Pier’s heavy breathing.

“You’re…making friends?” Leon offers tentatively. “Which is the goal? Y’know, for _Spikemuth_? One town, three gym leaders. Back to back battles with no Dynamax? The ultimate challenger crusher? Last stretch dream ruiner and all that?”

“…you wanna know something, bright eyes?” Piers asks after contemplating his statements for a moment.

“What?”

“I’m startin’ to remember why I ever put up with you in the first place.”

“Wow. That almost sounds like a compliment.” Leon grins in spite of the back-handed nature of the words. He doesn’t have to see him to know Piers’s is giving him the dirtiest look imaginable. “Thanks."

“Don’t let it go to yer head, ya Tangela headed fucker. Also, get Marnie a little somethin’. I’d be partial to an Alolan Meowth.”

* * *

“Haven’t I seen you before?”

The Pikachu in question shakes their head, innocent eyes staring into Hop’s own.

Unfortunately for them, he’s got a decent memory. Even through the haze of hugging and cuddling the most Pikachu he’s ever seen in his life, the subtle differences between them are obvious. This one’s fringe is relatively tame in comparison to the other bizarre styles he’s seen thus far.

“I don’t mind you coming back, but please respect everyone in the queue.” Hop gestures to the long line of annoyed and indignant electric types in front of him. “Cutting isn’t nice at all.”

With notable disappointment, the Pikachu sadly nods and does as he’s told.

Hop sighs. Were this any other occasion, he’d be rapidly jotting down note after note of all the interesting interactions and behavioral patterns he’s witnessed. Right now, he can barely muster the energy to coddle one of the cutest Pokémon he’s ever seen. Sitting around feeling sorry for himself has blown the wind out of his sails.

Because that’s how he feels. Sorry and ashamed and _embarrassed_. After yesterday’s gut punch, all he’s wanted to do is crawl under a rock and never come out again. All he wants is to forget and erase those memories from his mind because they’re _shameful_.

There’s no other way to put it. Hop behaved like a _coward_. The moment he saw the stranger humoring Tapu Koko; took in their face and their hair and their eyes, he _knew_. _Knew_ it was _him_ and yet, instead of taking control of the situation and being confident and clever and showing Leon that Hop wasn’t afraid and that he could face the man who broke his mother’s heart over and _over_ again—

Hop got _scared_.

He wasn’t brave at all.

He hid behind Raihan like a big _baby_. His brother had to _carry him back_ for goodness sake! He had to tell Hop everything would be all right when it was his job to tell _him_ that!

After all those promises about not being a coward anymore, he turned around and was exactly that.

A _coward_.

So _embarrassing_.

How could he move forward, for his mother and for Leon, if the mere sight of his father sent him running for cover? How was he supposed to say all the things he wanted to say if he couldn’t even _look_ at him without freezing up?

Has he really not changed at all?

A bump to his cheek startles him.

Eltanin is stretched across his lap, looking so incredibly _sad_.

Hop doesn’t want to make him sad.

“I’m okay.” Not exactly the strongest of reassurances, flimsy and weak, but there’s not much else he can say. Eltanin wiggles into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. Hop hugs him close. “I’m just…wondering why I haven’t gotten any stronger. I always thought, if I ever saw my dad, I wouldn’t be frightened. That I’d say everything I wanted to without any trouble. I couldn’t say a _thing_. He was right _there_ and I…I couldn’t say _anything_.”

All the questions piled up across his lifetime, thought up during late nights and early mornings and yet, the second he could ask them, they dried up in his throat. His mind went completely blank.

Seeing the real thing is a lot different than looking at a photograph. Hop wonders if maybe that’s why his mother tried her best to get rid of any traces of him. What did a picture matter if reality was far more skewed? Far more _painful_.

What did a happy family photo mean if your family was far from happy?

Hop doesn’t believe he would’ve done differently from her; if the suffocating feeling of helplessness seizing his chest is what his mother dealt with every time she saw his father’s face.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter.” Hop says solemnly, running his hands across Eltanin’s back. He’s so soft and feathery. “I’ll be fine. I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Eltanin croons, snuggling up to him. Hop returns the gesture, the corner of his lips upturning. It’s difficult _not_ to smile where Ellie is involved.

Even if the universe is cruel and unforgiving, unmerciful and wicked in judgement, its single show of recompense in Eltanin is more than enough for Hop to forgive it. More than enough for him to weather whatever storms may tread on the horizon.

Perhaps that’s how his mother felt after everything she suffered.

She must have been much stronger than he ever realized if that’s true; much stronger than he ever gave her credit for.

“Pika?”

Hop’s eyes snap open.

Standing in front of him is yet another Pikachu.

However, where the others are only really interested in being paid attention to, this one is offering him a lolly. Pikachu shaped of course, wrapped in plastic and tied together with a yellow bow. Their expression is earnest, the curve of their mouth genuine and kind.

“For…me?” Hop asks tentatively, wincing when one of Eltanin’s wings jut him in the side as he huddles closer. He may still be a fledgling dragon, but he’s not exactly _small_.

The Pikachu nods. Hop accepts the treat.

If he’s being honest, he leans more towards Eevee in the Pikachu-Eevee superiority debate. Their adaptability and genetic instability is by far one of the most interesting phenomenon he’s ever read about. It also helps that all their evolutions are equally as adorable as Eevee themself.

That doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate Pikachu though. Especially ones as kind and charismatic as this one, with his little Pikachu hat and shirt that, while redundant, are very _very_ cute.

“Thank you.” Hop tells them, still cradling his big baby dragon, who’s taken to curiously observing the newcomer. “Not to disparage your kindness but, um, is there a reason for this…?”

The Pikachu points across the field. Hop follows their line of sight, inclining his head when he spots a man dressed in similar Pikachu memorabilia. He waves rather lazily.

Curious, Hop gets to his feet and approaches them, lugging Eltanin along. The Pikachu follows closely, climbing up the stranger's jeans the moment they arrive, settling themselves upon his shoulder.

The upper portion of the man’s face is obscured by his Pikachu cap. Messy tufts of soft brown hair poke out the sides in a fashion not dissimilar to Leon, albeit less voluminous.

In fact, this person reminds him _a lot_ of Leon, from their similar builds, both in frame and height, to their casually comfortable clothing choices, to the bags strapped across their chests, differing only in color scheme.

As far as general disposition goes however, they seem to be total opposites. Whereas Leon is all sunshine and cheer and energy, this person carries an air of calm about them. Like a fresh ocean breeze or light snow falling upon a field.

A gentle aura.

“Um…” Hop begins awkwardly, holding up the proffered lolly. “This is from you, right?” At the man’s nod, he turns sheepish. “You didn’t have to give me anything.”

The stranger contemplates him for a moment.

Suddenly, he raises his hands, both index fingers settling on either corner of his lips. He pulls them down into a frown. He then points at Hop, who interprets the message as best he can.

“You think…I looked sad?” A nod. “And you wanted to make me feel better?” Another nod. “O-Oh. Okay…”

Normally, Hop would think twice about accepting kindness from a stranger. No matter how optimistic one can be about humanity, there are scary people everywhere, and not all of them show their colors as blatantly as the cartoon villains on the telly.

This person however, in a matching Pikachu shirt and cap, wearing faded blue jeans that’ve seen one too many tumble washes and who reminds him so much of his brother doesn’t seem like a bad person. He can’t be if he’s managed to pry Eltanin out of his arms without a single word, offering his skittish partner a gentle caress on the head without any trouble.

Hop’s read Latios are good judges of character.

He wants to believe he is as well.

“Thank you.” Hop says with shy smile. It appears his mum was right about good people being everywhere. “I _was_ feeling a little down about some stuff. I appreciate your concern, mister. Um, actually—“

Hop takes his bag off, digging around the contents. An act of kindness should be met with another, right?

“Here. Please accept this.” He offers out one of the two Gracidea flowers he’s got on him. He doesn’t need two as long as he can give Professor Magnolia the other one. “Thank you for thinking of me when you didn’t have to. You’re very kind.”

The man accepts the flower with obvious surprise, glancing between it and Hop, lips slightly parted.

Slowly, a minuscule, nearly nonexistent smile lights up the only visible part of his features.

He pats Hop on the head along with Eltanin and, with a small wave, nonchalantly disappears into the brush, his Pikachu waving them goodbye from over his shoulder.

“Hop!” Leon calls for him, taking up the space the mysterious Pikachu fanatic once did. “Ready to go? Paniola Town’s close by. I hear they’ve got Mareep. Reckon we can make it by evening.”

“Mareep?” That catches his interest. Mareep are so _cute_. Like Wooloo.

“Mareep.” Leon repeats with a slight laugh.

Hop hums, glancing at the forest one last time.

Maybe some mysteries are better left alone.

“By the way, where’d you get that lolly?” Raihan asks once the three of them are on the road to the next town. He sounds very concerned and suspicious. “You didn’t have it before.”

“This?” Hop twirls it around his fingers, peeling away the plastic. “A Pikachu Man gave it to me.”

“The guy by the trailer?” Leon frowns. “I didn’t see him handing anything out.”

“No, not him. The other one.”

At both their befuddled expressions, Hop merely shrugs, about to pop it into his mouth—

When he’s intercepted by Eltanin.

“Ellie!” Hop cries out, scandalized. His partner crunches down on it, expression equally as guilty as it is pleased. “How _could_ _you_?”

“What did I say?” Raihan asks. He seems more amused than anything, the _meanie_. “What’d I say, Hops?”

“You said don’t share food.” Hop recites petulantly. “You said it’s a bad habit to break once you start…”

“And what did you do?”

“ _Share food with Ellie…_ ” Hop despairs, comforted by the very reason for his sorrow.

His Latios hugs him tightly but all he can feel is the sting of betrayal.

* * *

Akala Island is definitely one of the most diverse locations he’s ever been, Leon decides.

From the cascading waterfalls of Brooklet Hill, where a little girl no older than Hop demonstrates the art of fishing by reeling in the largest Wishiwashi any of them have ever seen, to the volcanic ash of Wela Volcano, where a young boy performs a traditional Alolan dance and afterwards requests they follow him on Tweeter for updates on future venue performances, to the lush jungles of, well, _Lush Jungle_ , where _another_ child coerces them into collecting a variety of different ingredients so that she may prepare a feast for them.

“Wow, you’re all from Galar?” The feast preparer, Mallow they learn, exclaims, flanked by a Tsareena and Lurantis. “That’s so _cool_! What’re you doing all the way out here?”

“Vacationing.” Leon answers with a smile, picking leaves out of his hair. One little detour and he ends up lost in a maze of trees. Thank goodness for good ole Artie, his designated tracker. “Partially at least. We’re headed for the Battle Tree.”

“Looking for some tough battles, huh? We’ve been getting lots of those types around here lately, thanks to the Professor. He’s been working really hard to get Alola’s name out there!”

“I’d say it’s working.” Far be it from Leon to be skeptical of Alola’s strength. He knows from experience. “You into battling?”

“Not really.” Mallow purses her lips. “I mean, raising Pokémon is fun and all, and I like getting to see them grow and get stronger, but I’m really only in it for the experience. I’d rather cook for them. Find different ways to revitalize ‘em through food, you know? I’m a trial captain, kinda like a gym leader for you guys, but it won’t always be that way. I’ve gotta grow up eventually.”

“That’s a very mature way of looking at things.”

“Not really. I’m just being honest with myself.” Mallow says, stirring the contents of the large clay pot bubbling over a makeshift flame. “I think I’m decent at raising Pokémon, and only okay at battling them. Nothing like the Elite Four and definitely not like the Champion. I can’t really say it doesn’t get me down sometimes. Whenever I see them hashing it out and giving their all, it makes me wonder whether I could reach their level one day. Maybe if I put in more effort. If I was more dedicated. If I was _stronger_.”

Mallow pauses, ladling the boiling, scrumptious smelling sauce atop a bowl of prepared rice.

“But then I think, what would be the point of that?” She thrusts it at Leon, her smile toothy. “I’d much rather prepare yummy meals for all my customers to enjoy!”

Leon blinks.

“That…makes sense.”

“Doesn’t it?” Mallow hands the next serving to Hop, sprinkling extra garnishing. “Here you go, brave wanderer. Don’t be afraid to ask for seconds. You’ll need it to explore Alola’s vast unknown! Say, wanna hear some super duper sage wisdom? Something my family’s passed down from generation to generation?”

“I-Is it okay for me to know?” Hop’s eyes are wide with wonder and awe. Leon figures he’s relieved to find another understanding soul like Lillie.

“Sure!” Mallow raises the ladle in her hand, expression turning comically severe. “A lonesome, tree laden path tread on an empty stomach bears no fruit. One where bread is broken and hunger is alleviated will flourish even the most barren of lands. Heed my words, for they will guide you onto the light.”

“I will!” Hop declares passionately, clenching the bowl in his hands tightly. “I’ll eat all the yummy food I can! For enlightenment!”

“Ditto!” Mallow grins, the two fist-bumping in solidarity.

Raihan takes a picture to commemorate the moment.

After allowing Mallow to bestow a few more nuggets of wisdom upon Hop, they take their leave and head down Route 6 or, as a few locals inform them when their Rotom get into an argument about arrival times and refuse to properly direct them anymore, ‘ _Straight Street_ ’.

Naturally, Raihan proceeds to declare it as anything _but_ with them around, earning chuckles all around. Except from Hop, prompting Leon to explain the joke and Hop to flush pink and pout the entire way over to Royal Avenue, embarrassed by his own confusion.

When they arrive, it is only sensical for them to make a beeline towards the Battle Royal Dome, the only place Leon bothered remembering from Raihan and Hop’s enthusiastic trip planning because he’s itching for a battle where there are no stakes besides pure enjoyment and a smidge of pride.

Unfortunately, his hopes are dashed at the reception.

“What do you mean I can’t enter the Master Rank?”

“I’m very sorry, sir.” The receptionist tells him apologetically. “But those are the rules. Every participant must work their way up. As such, first time entrants must start with the Normal Rank. Once you’ve won a challenge, you may be granted access into higher tiers.”

“But I’m not an amateur!” Leon’s spent _days_ containing his excitement and impatience only to be told he can’t enter the rank that he wants? He is _not_ about to step into an arena and crush an unsuspecting child’s dream before they’ve had the opportunity to test their skills.

“Just enter the Normal Rank, Lee.” Raihan tells him, exasperated _._ “It’s not a big deal.”

“I want a _challenge_.”

“Who says you won’t get one?”

“I’m not a Normal Rank kinda guy, Rai. You know that. I’m a Pokémon _Master_.”

“You’re a _brat_ is what you are.” Raihan mutters under his breath. “Would it help if I signed up too?”

“…a little.” Leon sighs, resigned to his fate. A battle is a battle and if Raihan is there maybe it won’t be—

“Normal Rank? _Blasphemy_!” A voice bellows from the top level of the dome.

Leon looks up in time to witness a masked, shirtless man summersault off the railing, spinning in the air like a professional diver, before landing a short distance away. He whips around, posing in such a way that clearly defines his musculature.

Thoughtlessly, Leon feels out his own biceps. Maybe a little extra time pumping iron wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

“Set them on a course for the Master Rank.” The sudden arrival commands. The receptionist squeaks, quickly doing as she’s told. “I sensed your energy levels kilometers before you stepped foot on the premises. The Masked Royal isn’t one to turn a blind eye to a good fight when he spots one.”

“Prof?” Raihan blurts out, eyebrows knit. “What are you—“

“Who is this Prof person you speak of?” The man interrupts. “If you’re talking about that four-eyed Professor man, Kukui, that’s _not_ me. Although…” He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. “If I _were_ , I’m sure I would apologize for any events that may have transpired previously where I might’ve caused any of you discomfort via the presence of unexpected individuals. I— _Kukui_ —really didn’t know things are…however they are.”

“If you _were_ Kukui, I would tell you no hard feelings.” Leon responds kindly. If anything, _he_ should be the one apologizing for putting the Professor and Lillie in an awkward spot and bailing on them, not the other way around. “I would say that you couldn’t have known and that it’s not your fault; but you aren’t Kukui, right?”

“No way.” The Masked Royal vehemently denies. “He is the farthest from me that someone can be. I am the Masked Royal, not some batty intellectual.”

“Hey!” Hop, previously starstruck and in awe, frowns.“Don’t speak that way about the Professor. He’s a kind and very intelligent person who’s doing his best for Alola. You don’t need to get along with him, but show him due respect.”

“Pardon my language, Child of Drakes.” Kukui looks like he’s trying not to grin like an idiot from all the praise. Leon can relate. “I meant your companion no disrespect.”

“As long as you apologize, I’ll forgive you.” That’s all it takes for Hop’s good humor to return. “Those were some really cool flips, sir! You’re like a superhero acrobat! S’that what you are? S’that why you have a mask? You can’t let anyone know your identity because you’ll put all your loved ones in danger?”

“Absolutely!”

“That’s so _cool_!” Hop exclaims, pulling at Leon’s shirt while bouncing on his heels. “Isn’t he cool, Leon? Isn’t he _super_ cool? Like the heroes we watch on the telly? Like _Bunny_! Except with a mask instead of a sailor—oh _my_ —like Pretty Guardian _V_! He’s just like Pretty Guardian V! _Just_ like her! I wish Lillie and the Professor were here. I bet they’d agree!”

For how sharp he tends to be, Leon’s not sure how Hop isn’t recognizing the guy for who he truly is. Leon _definitely_ knew his true identity from the beginning. It wasn’t because Raihan called it or anything. No way.

“I could take him.” Leon says with an air of faux petulance, winking at Kukui. He grins in response. “In a fisticuff _or_ battle. Whatever his terms.”

“You shouldn’t get into fisticuffs.” Hop chides. “A true gentleman disarms with his words. He doesn’t resort to violence. That’s no good.”

“What about a battle?”

“I mean, it’s still violent, but I guess it’s better than you knocking anyone’s teeth out.”

Leon is almost tempted to bring up the fact that the only one who’s _actually_ managed to do that is _Hop_. He doesn’t of course, because the memory’s not a pleasant one and he would much rather forget it altogether.

“Those are fighting words.” Kukui guffaws. “Care to test your luck in the Battle Royal Arena?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Leon responds with confidence. “How about it, Rai?”

“Let’s do it.”

“Ah, one minor setback.” Kukui says before they can get going. “We need four trainers for a true Battle Royale. We’re missing one.”

Whether it’s a conscious decision or not, all eyes fall to Hop, the only other person around.

Leon is fully expecting a big fat no. He’s ready to accept it, because if Hop doesn’t want to battle, he doesn’t have to battle. They can just wait for someone else to show up.

But Hop doesn’t say no.

“I’ve read the Battle Royale is a four-way battle.” He says instead, facing Kukui. “Whoever is left standing is the winner, right?”

“Right-o.”

“Hm.” Hop rests a finger on his chin, shutting his eyes in thought. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“You sure, sweet pea?” Raihan asks, concern written all over his face. “You don’t have to. You know that, right? We can find some other poor sod to fill in and, if you want, I can buy you popcorn and cotton candy and you can watch from the stands with Ellie. Wouldn’t you rather do that?”

“No, I’ll battle too.” Hop smiles, resting a hand on Eltanin’s head. “We can do it!

There’s something odd about his willingness to join them, but Leon isn’t one to look a gift Rapidash in the mouth. Hop showing _any_ interest in battling, whether it’s practical or purely theoretical, is enough to raise his spirits and add pep to his step.

“Let’s get going then!” He exclaims, excited to get started.

* * *

The stands are nearly empty, save for a few people and a group or two scattered among the seats.

Leon doesn’t mind. While he can’t deny the thrill behind having a crowd to cheer for him, battling without an entire region scrutinizing his every movement, hesitation and mistake is equally as refreshing.

They each emerge from their respective, Pokémon themed tunnels. Kukui from the Tyranitar, Leon from the Charizard (didn’t take much convincing to snag it), Raihan from the Haxorus, and Hop from the Gyarados (because _Ellie’s favorite color is blue Leon he needs to get the blue corner_ ).

Once the battle begins, it’s a free-for-all.

Kukui doesn’t hold back, his Incineroar charging at Lulu without giving a single second for him to react. He commands them confidently, with a practice that speaks of harsh and intensive training. It’s enough to make Leon wonder why he’s a professor when he could easily give him or Raihan a run for their money.

Not that he’s planning on losing.

Catching Raihan’s eye, they wordlessly decide on a strategic take down. Incineroar is strong, but an Arthur-Lulu combination speaks of an overwhelming victory.

The duo easily deduce their intentions. Falling into step as they always do when it’s time to work together, they beat back Incineroar with Dragon Pulse after Dragon Claw after Breaking Swipe, Arthur ending it all with a final vindictive Fire Fang.

However, no sooner than he’s tearing himself away is Lulu unleashing a Flash Cannon in his direction. The usually docile and loving dragon is nowhere to be found, eyes as steely as his armor, lacking any affection or merciful intent.

There’s a reason he’s Raihan’s ace. Everyone _always_ underestimates the cute, compact appearance only to regret it when they get a Steel Beam to the face. Arthur’s dealt with enough of them to be sufficiently wary on the battlefield.

Still, despite Lulu’s best efforts and Raihan’s quick thinking and tenacity, it isn’t enough to pull a win. Even without Gigantamaxing, Arthur has the clear advantage. A prolonged struggle on the Duraludon’s part ends with a fierce Flamethrower from Arthur, followed by a scorching Blast Burn.

At the very least, Arthur is kind (or cheeky) enough to give Lulu a brief, affectionate cuddle before he faints, prompting Raihan into yelling a few choice words over at Leon’s faithful companion, who merely sticks his tongue out in response.

It’s only then that Hop’s reason for agreeing becomes clear.

And that’s only because it isn’t until _then_ that Leon remembers Hop is participating at all, his attention focused solely on the Masked Royal and Raihan for the majority of the match.

There’s not much happening over at the blue corner. Hop is standing around calmly, Eltanin nowhere to be seen.

“Wha—Where’s El?”

“He’s right here.” Hop responds, gesturing to the empty space in front of him. In the span of a second, Eltanin materializes out of thin air, shimmering into existence.

Or rather, into _view_.

“He can turn _invisible_?”

“We’ve been practicing!” Hop grins, looking well pleased with himself. “Good job, Ellie! That was even longer than the last time!”

Eltanin doesn’t respond to the praise, gaze fixed on Arthur, who realizes at the same moment Leon does there’s only one remaining Pokémon to take down.

And it’s the one mon neither of them could ever imagine hurting in any capacity.

 _Well damn_ , Leon thinks, scratching his head. He watches Arthur stalk closer, his steps slow and hesitant.

Eltanin does not move. Whether from fear or shock or whatever it may be, he doesn’t move.

He doesn’t do _anything_.

He simply waits, observing Arthur passively, ears twitching.

Arthur grunts, steam escaping his mouth and nostrils.

He’s nervous.

“This is a battle, Hop.” Leon says, trying to put on his strongest face. He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to hurt little sweet El. He would rather his brother throw in the towel than win by knockout. “I can’t go easy on you.”

“Of course you can’t.” Hop agrees, rocking on his heels. He doesn’t look phased by the situation at all. “You’re a trainer and trainers shouldn’t hold back. Don’t worry though. We’re prepared. We’ve been doing our own secret training back home. Isn’t that right, Ellie?”

Eltanin nods, taking a defensive position. All it does it make Arthur appear incredibly uncomfortable.

“Kick his ass, El!” Raihan yells from the yellow corner, cradling Lulu in his arms. “For us!”

“Go Latios!” A little girl yells from the stands. “You can do it!”

“Yeah! Show him who’s boss!”

“Lati-Lati- _Go_!”

Leon bites his cheek, hesitating on a command.

He’s a trainer. He can’t hold back. He can’t give anything but his best, no matter the situation. No matter who he’s up against.

He _can’t_ but…

“Go on, Leon.” Hop goads him, a confident smile on his face. Leon wishes he felt the same. “Blast Burn. We can handle it.”

_Damn it all._

“End it in one, Artie!” He finally calls out, sufficiently unnerved. “And, uh, be gentle about it? Like, _really_ gentle? As gentle as you can. No, uh, no flames. Please?”

Arthur snaps his jaws shut, vaulting forward, perhaps intending on a physical take down and knock out. In that same moment however, both he and Leon make the mistake of looking at Eltanin. They see him flinch, close his adorable doe eyes and brace himself for impact.

Leon’s a trainer.

But Leon _can’t_.

“Pull back!” He yells needlessly, Arthur already in the middle of swerving to the side.

And _that’s_ when Hop pulls an ace from his sleeve.

“Reflect!”

A transparent screen materializes in front of Eltanin, its glistening sheen the only indication it’s there at all.

Unable to react in time, Arthur slams into the barrier, shattering it to pieces. The force of the collision added onto the damage sustained from his previous opponents is too much for him to withstand. Exhausted and battered, he collapses to the arena floor with a groan, wings twitching.

There’s silence.

Then, over the speakers—

“The red, green, and yellow corners are unable to battle. Victory goes to the blue corner!”

The stands erupt into cheers, the enthusiasm of the small crowd enough to make up for the nearly completely empty venue.

“You did it, Latios boy! Good job!”

“Yay for Latios!”

“Lati-Lati- _HELL YEAH_!”

“W-We won?” Hop squeaks, surprise mirroring both Leon and Raihan’s. “Did we—We _won_?”

“You won, Child of Drakes!” The Masked Royal confirms, laughing heartily. “The humble Mareep reveals himself to be a fierce Rayquaza! That’s what we like to see at The Battle Royal Dome!”

“…Huh.” Leon utters, watching his little brother jump for joy, hugging Eltanin around the neck, the Latios practically singing with happiness at all the praise and applause. “Well _damn_.”

Hop and El’s cheer doesn’t last long.

The moment they get exit the stage into the lobby, both begin profusely apologizing and fretting over Arthur, going as far as to mend his and Lulu’s injuries with Heal Pulse, yet _another move_ the duo have been working on in secret.

Arthur holds no hard feelings over his loss. In fact, he’s _glowing_ with pride, showering the teary-eyed Eltanin with comfort, affection and congratulatory nuzzles, much to the younger dragon’s delight.

“Did you know it would turn out this way?” Raihan asks Hop, the one most amused by the outcome. “Did you _plan_ this?”

“A little.” Hop admits, finishing off the last of his congratulatory cotton candy. “Ellie doesn’t like fighting, but he wants to be more like Arthur. I told him I wouldn’t mind giving battling another chance if he really wants to try it out, so we’ve been practicing defensive strategies. This was a good place to test what we’ve learned.”

“So the invisible thing…?”

“It’s easy to stay hidden when three other competitive Pokémon can see each other clearly.” Hop scratches his cheek. “I know it was cowardly, but I think we both underestimated how, um, vicious Arthur and Lulu can be? And then there was the Masked Royal’s Incineroar and I thought, _wow we’re in a bad spot. staying invisible sounds good._ So that’s what we did until it was just Arthur, which is when I thought about the Reflect thing.”

“Look at you, kiddo.” Raihan grins, hugging him against his side. “Such a _smarty pants_. Sure you’re not interested in career battling? I’d sponsor you in a heartbeat.”

“No way.” Hop laughs weakly. “Ellie was scared the entire time. He didn’t enjoy it at all; he just likes when Arthur praises him. I think he’s going to focus on that from now on instead.”

“That’s just as well.” Raihan ruffles his hair. “Great job, Hopscotch. It was a nice run while it lasted.”

“That’s not what I’d call it…” Hop trails off when his gaze falls upon Leon, who’s been silently listening in to their conversation. “Um…Leon?”

“Hm?”

“Are you…mad?”

“Mad?” Leon purses his lips, tearing off a piece of his salted soft pretzel. He tosses it into Arthur’s awaiting maw. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I, um, won?”

Leon stares.

And stares.

And _stares_.

Then, he _laughs_.

Naturally, Hop does not take kindly to the implication that he’s being mocked.

His face flushes scarlet, his expression pinching as he rises from his seat, ready to march off. Leon grasps his wrist before he can get very far, desperately attempting to muffle his chuckles.

“W-Wait!” He wheezes. “I-I’m not—I’m not laughing at you.”

“It sure sounds like it!” Hop snaps, refusing to look at him. His flush has traveled up to his ears and down his neck. Leon feels bad about it, aware of how vehemently his brother detests being made to feel like a fool. His insecurities are still firmly rooted in his psyche, despite all their efforts to put them to rest.

“I-It’s not you.” Leon insists, coughing. “It’s just, how _petty_ do you think I am?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Hop, I’m not going to get mad at you because you beat me at anything, much less a battle. If anything, I’m so damn _proud of you_.” Leon grins, wide, toothy and vibrant. He catches Raihan shielding his eyes in response. “You hate battling, but you still gave it a chance because El wanted to. You pulled through and you _won_. Against three tough mons! And just so you know, going invisible isn’t cowardly, it’s _strategic_. You sized your opponents up, picked the best course of action, and took the opportunity to finish it all when given the chance. Even if you never battle again, that’s an amazing skill to have! How can I be mad when I can’t stop thinking about how cool that is?”

At this point, Hop’s face is bordering unhealthy levels of red.

He hides away behind his hands, sits down and buries his face into Raihan’s shirt.

“ _It’s the Champion Time smile_.” He chokes out, voice cracking.

Raihan rubs his back sympathetically.

“Aye, sweet pea. That it is.”

Leon tilts his head, confused.

“The what?”

“Nothing babe. Eat your pretzel.”

Pouting at being left out of the loop, Leon _does_ eat his pretzel.

Battle Royales are fun, he decides. Maybe they can look into implementing them at the castle.

And maybe they can install some cool looking tunnels too, modeled after their fearsome lot of dragons.

* * *

Konikoni City is their next stop the following day.

They peruse the stalls and shops until their mons get bored and Hop’s interest in the lighthouse overlooking the shore overwhelms any of his ability to be patient.

Still such a kid, despite the little grown-up act he likes to put on.

“Go on ahead.” Leon tells him, noticing Mordred’s eyes fixed on an accessory shop. “We’ll catch up.”

Hop wastes no time in dragging Raihan along, the rest of the Pokémon following the fresh sea breeze, leaving he and Mordred to go through all of the jewelry that’s caught her eye. Now that she’s not actively keeping her love for them a secret, Leon’s gotten better at noticing when it’s time to indulge her.

“How about these, Dreddy?”

Mordred eyes the yellow lace bows in Leon’s hands critically, poking at them with her talons.

She shakes her head.

“Not feeling the color? Guess they _could_ be a little more vibrant. How about purple?”

Mordred looks thoughtful for a moment, but shakes her head again.

Setting them back where he found them, Leon scans the display table again, brows furrowed. Maybe he should have asked for advice before he let the others run off.

His style isn’t abysmal so he can’t necessarily call himself a fashion disaster. He dresses for comfort and that’s usually enough to save him from any criticism. Even if he _did_ receive any, it’s not like he would do anything about it.

It _is_ a little disheartening when it comes to trying to buy things for Mordred. Their tastes differ greatly and Leon’s blatant cluelessness as to what she does and doesn’t prefer is downright insulting. It makes him question what he’s been doing all these years if not paying attention to her interests. It’s not until recently he was even _aware_ she liked this stuff…

“Hey, Mordred?” She glances up at him. “Why…Why didn’t you ever say anything? About this, I mean. If you wanted ribbons and bows and all that, why didn’t you tell me?”

Did she not feel comfortable? Did she not feel as though Leon would embrace her interests? Was he not making a good enough effort as her trainer, caretaker, and guardian to create an environment where she felt seen and heard? Where she could tell him anything that was bothering her?

Has Leon…not been a good partner to her?

Mordred observes him briefly, unresponsive.

Then, she whacks the back of his legs with her tail.

“ _Ow_!” Leon cries out, hunching over. “What was _that_ for?”

Mordred huffs, jabbing him on the chest with her claw before pointing at his hat.

“Because… my hat?”

She glares.

“No…? Then…because I was the champion?” She nods, further confusing him. What did him being champion have to do with not sharing her interest in accessories? “Did it have something to do with my image?”

Mordred looks away.

Huh.

“…is it because…you thought it’d make me look weaker?” Leon asks softly. " _Us_ look weaker?”

Mordred doesn’t respond, but the way her head droops says more than words ever could.

“Aww, _Mordred.”_ Leon pulls her against his side. “That isn’t true _at all_. If anyone ever tried to tell me it was, I wouldn’t have cared. It’s one thing for them to tell _me_ what to wear, but if it was you or Artie or Gala, that’s where I draw the line. You can wear _whatever you want_ and still be tough as nails. I mean, you’re the entire reason we’ve swept three-o against _hundreds_ of trainers! Galahad and Arthur hardly ever have to break a sweat because of you. You’ve been carrying us for _years_.”

Leon rubs just below her chin, smiling as she purrs.

“And it’s not just _any_ Pokémon can do that. That’s all _you_ , Dreddy, my precious pretty princess. Is Dreddy my princess? Is she? Is she my _special pretty princess_?”

Mordred nods, wagging her tail violently. Leon laughs, planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Of course it’s you, love. Don’t ever forget it. Now, how many of these do you want? Lee’s going to spoil his girl with anything she wants today.”

If Raihan gives him a _look_ when they meet at the lighthouse _,_ raising an eyebrow at the five different bags filled to the brim with accessories, battle items, and various evolutionary stones that hold little to no practical value to Mordred besides aesthetic appeal, Leon doesn’t acknowledge it.

“Cool rocks.” Hop comments, the only one who _truly understand_ s, holding up a meticulously carved water stone towards the sun, hues of blue reflecting back into his face. “You’re so stylish, Mordred.”

She preens.

Leon couldn’t be prouder.

* * *

Their final day on Akala Island finds Leon trudging onto Hano Beach at the dead of night.

“A little late to be chucking Pyukumuku don’t you think?”

He says that, but Hop isn’t doing anything of the sort. He’s meticulously picking them up and sending them off into the water, where they drift down into the sea in search of better places to sustain themselves.

To say Hop was horrified by the concept of Pyukumuku chucking is an understatement. His impassioned speech on why throwing Pokémon is _never_ okay under _any_ circumstances earned him a legion of loyal Pyukumuku followers who then proceeded to follow him around the entire day.

The Hano Grand Resort was so thankful for his efforts in humanely ferrying every single one of them into the ocean upon Eltanin’s back, they waived their room booking and rewarded Hop with vouchers for complimentary breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the duration of their stay. The trio made sure to take full advantage of it, even if Hop insisted being rewarded for decency wasn’t anything to be proud of.

Which is why Leon isn’t surprised to find him back on the beach after wandering off in the middle of the night, releasing Pyukumuku back into the water.

Although, he has a feeling the reasoning for it lies more in needing something to do while he thinks over whatever’s bothering him. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out what that is.

Ula’Ula Island is their next stop, after all.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Not really.” Leon replies. While he can’t say his first instinct upon waking up to grab a glass of water only to find Hop’s bed empty wasn’t panic, it fairly quickly devolved into resignation.

Resignation in the sense that this has happened before and it’ll happen again, because as much as Hop isn’t anything like their father, he _is;_ at least in the way he chooses to brood.

Running off and disappearing without a word.

No wonder their mother was so protective of them.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Lucky guess.” More like intuition. Leon likes to think he’s becoming more attuned to his brother’s predictability, although perhaps that’s only wishful thinking. Maybe he really _is_ just getting lucky. He doesn’t know. “Don’t think I need to tell you this wasn’t a good idea.”

“I could drown.”

“And yet here you are.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Hop skips a shell into the sea. It bounces twice before sinking into the murky depths. “I kept thinking.”

“About?”

“You already know.”

“I wouldn’t want to assume.”

“How polite of you.”

“I’m making an effort.” Leon plops down onto the sand. Probably not the best idea in his nightwear, but he’s not keen on standing around all night. “You could’ve woken me up. I wouldn’t have minded tagging along.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Aren’t we past that?”

“You don’t get enough sleep as it is.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it _does_. That’s why we’re _here_ isn’t it?” Hop snaps. “Why would I bother you with stupid stuff when we’re on vacation?”

“It isn’t _stupid stuff_ if it’s bothering you.” Leon counters. “We both know what this is about.”

“Then why did you bother _asking_? ”

“Because I don’t know what you’re thinking, Hop. You need to tell me. I can’t read your mind.”

Silence envelops them, the only audible sound the gentle crashing of waves upon the shore. Hop stares into the distance, lips pressed into a thin line.

“…Will you tell him?”

“What Raihan doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Leon digs his feet into the sand, the grains cool against his skin.

“I will. He has a right to know. Do you…not think he does?”

“No.” Hop kicks at the water. “I don’t care either way.”

Leon gets the distinct impression that isn’t the case at all.

He doesn’t press it.

There’s another beat of silence, where Hop takes a deep, steadying breath.

His shoulders slump. He falls to his knees onto the sand.

“…I’m sorry.” Hop mumbles. “I think I’m mad.”

“At me?”

“No. At…me. I guess. I’m sorry I behaved that way. When we saw him. I don’t know why—well, I _do know_ but—I’m sorry, Leon. I shouldn’t have acted like a big baby about it.”

“You _weren’t_ a big baby. You did as well as you could have. How else were you supposed to react?”

“ _Not_ like a baby.” Hop drags his knees against his chest. “I shoulda…I don’t know. I don’t know what I should’ve said, but I shouldn’t have…I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He sighs. “I embarrassed us in front of him _and_ Lillie and the Professor.”

“Hey now, none of that.” Leon replies. “You didn’t embarrass anyone, so stop beating yourself up over it. I’m just glad you didn’t sick El on him. _That_ would have been a problem.”

“Ellie and I are not _brutes_.” Hop huffs. “We’re only capable of polite discussion.”

“Including threatening to shatter people’s kneecaps?”

“That was for you! You should be _grateful_.”

“You’re right. Thank you so much, oh wise and generous Hoppip. I owe you my life.”

“You can keep it. I’ll take another shave ice instead. The _rainbow_ kind.”

“Whatever you want, kiddo.”

There’s another lull of silence, wherein Leon thinks about how to best bring up what’s been worrying him. He doesn’t want Hop to feel pressured. He doesn’t want him to put himself in an uncomfortable spot out of a misplaced sense of duty. This doesn’t have to be anything if he doesn’t want it to be.

“You’re going to see him, aren’t you?” Hop inquires just as Leon is about to open his mouth. “On Ula’Ula Island, where we’re going next.”

“That’s the plan.”

Hop makes a noise of understanding.

“You don’t have to go.” Leon tells him after a beat. “I can handle it. You don’t need to see him.”

“I…I think I do.”

“You _don’t_.”

“No, Leon, I _do_.” Hop turns to him, expression uncertain. “I know I don’t have to, but I feel like I need to. I need to know _why_ , in his own words. I-I don’t think I can ever think of him as my dad, not like you do, but I need to speak with him. I have to hear what he has to say.”

“And if it isn’t anything you want to hear?”

“Then I’ll forget about him.” Hop replies resolutely, his tone firm. “I didn’t need him before and I don’t need him now.”

 _that’s what you used to say about me_ , Leon thinks, morose and anxious. _what makes him any different?_

“The doc’s always saying we have a choice.” Hop continues. “That we can decide to stay away from people who are toxic and cause us pain. If that’s what he wants to do, then I don’t want him around, even if he is our father.”

There’s not really anything Leon can say in the face of his younger brother’s fierce resolution.

As much as he would like to argue otherwise and save Hop from the potential pain of a less than pleasant truth, he cannot in good conscience shield him away from something he’s determined to do for himself.

If it can grant him closure, on all fronts, who is Leon to strip that away from him?

“…Okay.” He says quietly. “Okay. We’ll see him.”

The brothers remain there for a while longer, listening to the tumbling waves and the distant sound of gulls crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mum is named Cattleya, a very pretty flower and a character from Violet Evergarden. Dad is Lei, because Hawaiian lei can be given upon welcome or farewell, something he was really good at…
> 
> Polly is Sonia's Heliolisk. I know I haven't mentioned her, but I like to think she helps Sonia with all her gadgets on the field, since Heliolisk absorb and produce tons of electricity.


	5. the ultimate price

“On your three o’clock, Rai.”

“Weren’t they just on your five?”

“Now they’re on your seven.”

“Fuck. Four now—make that three. _Dammit_.” Even from where he's hidden across the field, Leon can make out Raihan’s gangly legs sticking out the bush he’s thrown himself into. Being tall doesn’t really facilitate stealth.

“Is speaking like that really necessary?” Hop whispers from his side. Leon doesn’t risk looking at him, too preoccupied with keeping an eye on the wily Meowth they’ve been tracking all afternoon. Leave it to Piers to ask for the most elusive, downright _annoying_ Pokémon to ever be. The Pikachu and Clamperl weren’t anywhere _close_ to being the prolonged struggle this has become. Even the Houndour Hop sent them on a wild Ducklett hunt for wasn’t this much of an outright pain.

“It’s more fun this way.” Leon ducks down, narrowly avoiding discovery. His own height is as much of a hindrance, but tall grass is called tall grass for a reason. “Besides, Rai and I always do this when we catch mons. It’s how we get into the rhythm.”

“Really? I've never seen you two catching Pokémon before this.”

“We used to help out at trainer schools. Sometimes they’d invite us to host outdoor sessions. Y’know, teach kids how to properly capture and care for their partners afterwards.” They were always at the suggestion of his PR team to better represent his image and brand, but Leon found they were the most enjoyable part of the job. Helping bright-eyed rookies dead-set on taking his title was always a joy. It’s almost a shame he would never see the day where one of them would rip the red carpet from beneath his feet and snatch his crown away.Back then, it seemed like the only way out.

Now, he’s kicking himself for not imposing his will earlier.

“Is there a way to catch a Pokemon without weakening them?”

“Boils down to their temperament and mood. If they wanna be caught, they will, even without taking damage.” Leon speaks from experience. He can still remember the day he caught Galahad, both Arthur and Mordred at his side, prepared to battle the wandering, lone Dreepy they stumbled upon during one of Leon’s many purposeful detours into the Wild Area after having a spat with Sonia.

Galahad took one look at him, then at the Charmeleon and Axew childishly yanking on each other’s tails beside him, then at the pokéball in his hand (a nest ball. the only one he had in his possession at the time.) before promptly forcing himself inside and solidifying his place on the team, completing the holy triumvirate of big dragon babies.

Although, to be fair, Raihan’s trio might be the only rightful bearers of that title, with how much crying and emotional team building moments they tend to have.Nothing like waking up at three in the morning for a glass of water to find his boyfriend professing his undying affection and loyalty towards his Duraludon, Goodra, and Flygon in front of the kitchen sink, dressed only in his Trapinch briefs.

“So if, hypothetically, a Pokémon like, let’s say, _Rayquaza_ , wanted to be caught, they would just let it happen?”

“If you could find one that _wants_ to be caught, sure.”

“And the pokéball would just…contain them? Even if they’re super duper big and, like, a deity?”

“That’s what they’re for.”

“Wow.” Hop nods. “That’s amazing. I don’t know how I’d feel about having a legend like that in my pocket though.”

“As long as that’s what they want, I don’t see the problem.” There’s really no reason for him to worry about it. Leon has enough confidence in his brother’s natural talent with Pokémon to know with absolute certainty that should he ever encounter a Rayquaza, he would be _returning home_ with a Rayquaza. Simple as that. “Pokémon are Pokémon. They do what they want. We’ll always be the ones subjected to their whims.”

“That’s very profound.”

“Not really. Short of it is we’re just living in their world.” Leon brandishes a dusk ball, because Arceus forbid Piers use anything _besides_ dusk balls, the uppity _git_. “Now watch. This is how a _pro_ catches a Pokémon.”

“Because that isn’t what we’ve been doing the entire time we’ve been here?”

“The others don’t count.” The Pikachu came along willingly with no effort on Leon’s part, Raihan reeled in the Clamperl, and the Houndour was a mad dash culminating in Hop passively negotiating with them until they agreed to tag along, unable to resist the promise of a truly strong pack leader in Marnie. “Watch your big brother show you how it’s done.”

Snatching his Rotom from the air, Leon hisses his next words into the speaker.

“Rai! Maneuver oh-one-two-four-one!”

“Oh-one-two-four- _one_?”

“Oh-one-two-four- _one_.”

“ _Got it_.”

At the same time, they leap out of their hiding spots, forming a two pronged assault, startling the Meowth into a defensive position. Calculating the trajectory in a split second, Leon winds up mid-movement, Raihan mirroring him every step of the way.

The sound of a pokéball bursting open and clicking shut reverberates through the air.

“Got it!” Leon grabs the capsule after it finishes doing its wiggling bit. “Did you see that, Hop? One try! Isn’t that cool? Aren’t _I_ cool?”

“Super cool.”

“That was so cool, I think you might start up a hailstorm.” Raihan adds, joining up with them again. He slips his empty pokéball back into his pocket. “You’re cool even when you’re beating me to the punch.”

“Hehe.” Leon grins, sheepishly scratching his cheek. “I try.”

“Is that the last one we needed?” Hop tumbles out of the grass, flopping onto his back. “Because I think we’re missing a Mareep or two. Maybe even three. Three is a good number.”

“Any reason we need three Mareep?” Raihan raises an eyebrow. “We opening up an electric wool farm?”

“No. They’re for, um, _Sonia_.” Hop quickly offers up, avoiding eye contact. “She loves electric types. Maybe we should get her those too.”

“Right. For _Sonia_. Definitely not for you.”

“Definitely not.”

“Because Mister ‘I Love All Things Cute Cuddly and Fluffy’ would definitely _never_ want a Mareep or anything. Not even if he’s already mentioned it in passing, oh, I don’t know, at _least_ six or seven times.”

“No way.”

“Exactly.” Raihan nods, a faux sagely air about him. “Not Hop. _Never_ Hop. Because, surely, Mareep would clash with Hammerlocke’s image. The Dragon’s Den is no place for innocent little fluff monsters.”

Hop gasps, that last statement too appalling for him to stomach silently.

“How dare you? Just because Mareep are small and fluffy and cute doesn’t mean they can’t handle the Dragon’s Den! What a mean thing to say! You’re being _mean_ , Raihan!”

“ _Whoa there_. Let’s not get too heated.” Leon interjects, amused by the exchange. “Hoppip, if you really want one, we can definitely—”

“ _No._ I don’t want one. I never did. I change my mind. Sonia doesn’t need them.” His tone is drenched in childish petulance. “I don’t even _care_. I don’t care about Mareep. And I don’t care that Raihan’s a big _meany head_ who won’t catch me fifteen of them!”

“You said three."

“Well I’m not getting a single _one_ so why does it _matter_? You don’t respect me at _all !_ ”

“You know that’s not true, Hop.” Leon sighs, holding out his hands. “C’mon. Up we go.”

“No. I’m not moving. I’m staying here for the rest of my life. _Forever_.”

“Forever?”

“ _Forever_.”

“And I can’t convince you otherwise?”

“No. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Nothing _I_ can do about it?”

“ _Nothing._ ”

“Gotcha.” Leon looks to Raihan. “I think this is where _you_ do something about it.”

That something is, of course, carrying Hop all the way to Malie Garden’s popular tea shop, his complaints over being treated like a baby quelled once Raihan apologizes for teasing him and offers to buy tea and snacks as recompense.

“You know, Sonia doesn’t really need all those Mareep.” Hop glumly decides once the most sickeningly sweet sundae Leon’s ever seen in his life is placed in front of him. He can’t help but flinch as his little brother takes a bite of chocolate upon chocolate upon _chocolate_. Children are really something else. “She’s probably got her hands full with Bolt and Polly and her schoolwork. Having to take care of a Mareep would be difficult.”

“Maybe.” Raihan replies, taking a bite of his dango. Johtonian fare apparently. “But I’m sure you— _Sonia—_ could handle it. She’s smart, responsible and knows how to manage her time. I bet if we got her a Mareep, she could handle it no problem.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s fine.” Hop looks disappointed in spite of his words. “I’m not sure how comfortable El—I mean _Bolt_ _and_ _Polly—_ would feel about suddenly getting a new teammate.”

Leon follows Hop's gaze as it settles upon Eltanin, currently sunbathing on the grass beside Arthur and Lulu. Given he’s not prone to chills nor especially benefits from absorbing direct sunlight in any capacity, it’s likely more of a bonding activity than anything. Damn cute too.

“Guess you’re right.” Raihan concludes, the unconvinced frown tugging at his lips replaced with a pleasant smile when Hop faces him again. “Speaking of, do you two plan on taking them along to your Pa’s? Not to force my own opinion onto either of you, but I’m getting the sense that’s not a good idea.”

“Absolutely not.” Leon responds without hesitation. Bringing his Pokémon along is the farthest from a good idea that a bad idea can be. He’s not going to risk them getting hurt, physically or emotionally. “I was actually going to ask if you could keep an eye on them while we’re gone. Unless you wanna tag along?”

“Nah, I’d just be in the way.” Raihan waves him off. “Fine by me. I don’t mind.”

He doesn’t explicitly say it, yet all the same, Leon gets the feeling he’s using the opportunity to grant them a semblance of independence and privacy. He has to agree it’s for the best. He can’t constantly rely on Raihan to clean up his messes or force him to take charge whenever anything remotely distressing occurs.

Raihan is his equal, not his savior and not his crutch. There are some matters Leon feels he needs to deal with on his own. Or in this case, with Hop. They’ll see this through together and report back to Raihan later.

“Hey Leon?” Hop speaks up next. “Can I ask you something?

“Sure.”

“Why did Arthur, Mordred and Galahad behave like that? They got super stressed out. Do they not get along with his Pokémon?”

“Basically.” What other way is there to explain a near decade long unhealthy and one-sided rivalry, entrenched in bitter resentment, inferiority complexes, and blatant disrespect on both sides? There’s nothing good about it, which is precisely why he’s strayed away from having his team interact with his father’s. The very few battles he’s allowed have always ended in inconclusive defeats _._ What does a win _matter_ if his partners are left in horrid mental and physical states afterwards? “Dad’s mons are not—uh—not very easy to please. Like, at _all_.”

“Are they mean?”

“I think proud is a better word for it.” Also arrogant, entitled, egotistical and downright _spoiled_. Not difficult to imagine when their pushover trainer has coddled and praised them to an excessive degree over the years; add in a flawless win record and it’s a recipe for ridiculously inflated heads.

Leon cannot say he’s innocent of over-indulging his Pokémon on the occasion. The difference is, he’s gone out of his way to teach them to never look down their snouts at _anyone_. To never _underestimate_ anyone, because it’s in the unlikeliest places that the best sucker punches are dealt and where the mighty fall to their knees.

Call them rowdy, call them silly, his squad is honorable and _respectful_ and he’s damn _proud_ of that fact.

“I'll leave Ellie behind too.” Hop decides with a frown. “If they can’t respect Arthur or the others, I don’t want them around him either.”

“Good call.” It doesn't make much of a difference. The worst they’ll do is completely ignore Eltanin, not finding him worthy of their time. Still, taking precautions doesn’t hurt, and Leon would rather Eltanin not have his feelings hurt by Pokémon who don't care about how they come across to others. “Sorry to leave you behind, Rai.”

“Hey, it’s cool. Don’t worry about it. Call me once you’re done. If we’re not at the inn by then, we’ll meet up and head back together. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

“Ace.” Raihan whistles to gather everyone’s attention. “How’s that? You all lookin’ forward to an end of the day excursion _extravaganza_ with Pa Rai? We’re gonna have a blast!”

There are resounding cries all around, the enthusiasm palpable. Raihan grins in response. He’s adored and he _knows it._

“I wanna go on an end of the day excursion extravaganza with Raihan…” Hop mumbles, disappointed.

Leon can only agree.

“Me too, Hoppip. Me too.”

* * *

“He said a red roof right?”

“Yup.”

“And that we couldn’t miss it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Couldn’t he have said it was the only house in the entire city with a red roof…?”

Leon hums in agreement.

While the Johtonian architecture is similar to the other houses lining the block, this one stands out like a sore thumb with its crimson detailing; completely contrasting the uniform, pleasant greens displayed by just about every other building they came across on the way.

It’s unsurprising. Knowing this is where his father resides when he isn’t globe-trotting makes sense. Of course he lives in the one house that falls out of line with the others. He wonders if the little dolls hanging from the windows are also part of the urge to be contrarian.

“I think those are for warding off rain.” Hop explains when he catches Leon eyeing them. “They’re charms based off Castform. Aren’t they cute?”

“Very. Planning on making some when we get home?”

“Maybe. Why does it have to rain so much in Hammerlocke?”

“You’ll break Rai’s heart if he finds out you said that.”

“You better not tell him.”

“My lips are sealed.” Leon makes a show of pretending to zip them shut. “I’m gonna ring the bell now.”

“You don’t have to announce it.”

“Did you appreciate the warning?”

“…yes, actually. Thank you.”

Without further ado, Leon rings the bell, a faint musical chime echoing from beyond the door.

When it’s finally answered, Leon opens his mouth to spout out his pre-prepared greeting, one he practiced in his head over and over and over again, perfecting to the best of his ability until it sounded less awkward and hostile and more amicable. He’s not here to argue with his father after all. He’s here to support Hop and break the news. Nothing more and nothing less.

However, Leon is forced to clamp his mouth shut upon realizing it is not his father who answers the door. Instead, a Dragonite stands before them, the perpetually friendly smile on his face widening as soon as he realizes who’s come knocking.

“Nice to see you too, buddy.” Leon’s greeting is muffled against his chest. He squeezes him tight, lifting Leon off his feet, rocking him back and forth. It’s the same warm and familial affection he recalls receiving as a child.

“I see you were cleaning.” Leon notes as they are ushered inside and directed to the slippers designated for guests. The apron and haircloth are dead giveaways, not to mention the broomstick laid up against the wall. “Hope we haven’t stopped by at a bad time.”

He gets a shake of the head in response, the Dragonite’s gaze settling upon the comparatively petite figure behind him.

“Virgil, this is Hop.” Leon introduces with a degree of trepidation. Virgil is by far the friendliest of the bunch, but they are strangers all the same. “My brother. Hop, this is Virgil. He’s one of, uh, Lei’s Pokémon.”

“Mum mentioned him.” Hop replies, politely bowing his head. “Hello. Please excuse us for interrupting you. It wasn’t our intention.”

Virgil stares at Hop, narrowed eyes lighting up with recognition after a tense silence.

He steps forward. Leon takes a step back, intent on shielding Hop from an aggression.

There’s no reason to worry. All Virgil does is silently pat Hop’s head and gesture for them to follow him down the hall, broom in hand.

Exchanging a look, Leon and Hop follow after him.

For the most part, the house is subdued in terms of decor. The walls are a mixture of beige and off whites, the moldings an oaky brown. The few rooms they come across are devoid of anything besides basic furnishings, resembling furniture store showrooms more than rooms that are actively utilized. In fact, besides a few potted plants and the occasional art piece depicting either peaceful landscapes or snapshots of nature, the house hardly feels lived in at all.

It makes sense.When would Leon’s father find the time to live here if he’s always away?

Virgil leads them towards the far end of the home, revealing a decently sized living area. There’s a table at the center, two pillows on either side of it, and a potted plant at one corner of the room. It looks sprightly and alive. Oddly out of place, considering the general drab, gloominess the rest of the home exudes. The only real detail of note is his father, seated upon the attached veranda on the opposite side, overlooking a large, expansive yard. It hosts a myriad of vibrant flowers and trees, creating a perimeter along high fences. The grass is lush and well-maintained, a koi pond situated at one of the farther corners.

A Charizard is lying at the center, gone to the world as he absorbs the late afternoon sun. A Kingdra is submerged within the pond, eyes closed in contentment.

His father is humming an unfamiliar song under his breath.

If Leon were still a child, he would not have hesitated to destroy the serenity of the scene, begging his father to take him out into the wilds to explore and train and get into the kind of trouble his mother always disapproved of.

Leon is no longer a child.

Now, the idea of interrupting the somber scene twists his stomach into knots.

And yet, it's something he _must_ do.

“Dad.” Leon walks forward, feet padding against the matted floors. “I’m here.”

Lei’s humming stops. He looks over his shoulder.

“Leon.” He says with a smile, standing up. “I wasn’t—well I _was_ expecting you actually—just not today in particular. How’ve ya been?”

“Well.” Leon accepts the hug offered to him, the hearty pats against his back more painful than usual. “I’ve been well.”

“Good, good.” Lei pulls away, growing still when he notices his youngest son.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Hop greets, hands clasped primly. His once fearful demeanor is now carefully blank and neutral, betraying no particular emotion. “I hope we aren’t inconveniencing you arriving unannounced like this.”

The words evoke a discomfited wince, no doubt in response to the stiff formality with which he is being addressed. It isn’t any way for a child to speak to their father. 

It’s how a boy speaks to a stranger.

“No inconvenience at all.” Lei replies, smile fraying at the edges. “Virgil, be a doll and prepare some drinks for everyone, will you?”

The Dragonite nods, obediently leaving to do as he’s told, returning shortly after with a tray.

“You have a nice yard here.” Leon comments after they’re invited to take a seat around the low table, rubbing Virgil beneath the chin as thanks when he sets a drink in front of him. “You maintain it well.”

“Wish I could take the credit, but the kids over at the gym are the ones to thank.” Lei replies with a chagrined smile. “I’m not home very often, so they stop in to check on things every once in a while. Make sure the place isn’t collapsing in on itself.”

“The Kantonian Gym, right?”

“Sure. Stopped by yet?”

“No.” The last thing Leon feels comfortable doing at the moment is battling, especially with his team still off-balance. “We won’t.”

“I…all right.” Lei watches Virgil set a cup along with a plate of biscuits in front of Hop. “You a fan of sweets?”

“I’m partial to them.” Hop replies, taking a dainty nibble of one. His expression brightens ever so slightly. “These are very good.”

“Made from scratch.” Lei informs him. “Dante and Beatrice are particular about anything they eat and Virgil’s got allergies to most nuts. It’s easier to make my own than to search for ones that suit them. Fun too.”

“Dante and Beatrice?”

“The ‘zard and the Kingdra.”

Hop nods, picking up his glass.

“Iced tea.” Lei says abruptly, struggling to keep the line of conversation flowing. It’s enough to make Leon feel bad about how desperate he is to maintain Hop’s attention. “Hot out there, isn’t it?”

“Not really. It’s much cooler here than on the other islands.”

“Ula’Ula Island is at a higher elevation compared to the rest. More mountainous too. We’ve got Mount Lanakila, the tallest point in all of Alola.”

“That’s where the Alolan League is, right?” Leon asks despite already knowing the answer. Anything to stall for the inevitable. “Any involvement in that?”

“Not really. Kukui asked but I wasn’t interested. Never been one for formal positions like that. Besides, I’m kinda old. About time for a new generation to show the world what Alola is made of. I’m fine with standing by the sidelines and offering advice whenever they want it.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing all this time?” Hop inquires, his voice flat. Leon assumes he doesn’t want to sound confrontational. “Offering advice?”

“Every once in a while. I like helping fledging trainers out. They could always use the support.” Lei leans forward in his seat. “I noticed you had a Latios with you the other day. That’s not something you see often.”

“Leon got him for me. As an egg.”

“Can’t imagine those are very easy to come by.”

“Raihan has connections.” Leon explains. “Not that we knew what we were getting. He just…happened to be a Latios.”

“Reckon he’s a monster in a fight.”

“No.” Hop answers. “Eltanin doesn’t like battling.”

“That’s not uncommon. Once they get used to taking hits and dishing them out, the rest comes naturally.”

“I’m sure that’s true.”

When Hop doesn’t say anything else on the matter, Lei huffs out a laugh.

“It’s funny. Cat doesn’t like battling either. Always said it was brutish. She only ever had a soft spot for those Wooloo of hers. That still true?”

Hop hesitates on his reply.

“She…doesn’t have them anymore.”

“Really? That’s surprising. She loved those little fluff balls. What happened to them?”

“She doesn’t have them anymore.”

Lei, sensing it isn’t a topic to tread on any further, moves the conversation along.

“…Right.” He replies, smiling slightly. “I know it’s a little late for me to say this, but I can’t believe how big you are, Hop. Eleven years old, right?”

“I—Y-Yes.” Hop stammers. He’s surprised. Leon is too. His father is usually horrible with ages and dates. “That’s right.”

“Eleven years…” Lei repeats breathlessly. “Where did all that time go? Feels like it was yesterday Cat was telling me we had a Litleo on the way. Now you’re both _grown_.” He laughs. “Say, where is she anyway? Probably off avoiding my ugly mug, yeah?”

The brothers exchange a look.

“She’s…not with us.” Leon manages to get out, his father not picking up on the awkwardness lacing the statement.

“No?” Lei sounds disappointed by the knowledge. “That makes sense. Can’t imagine it was easy convincing her into letting you bring your brother along. She’s very overprotective.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Hop snaps. “When someone worries about you that means they _care_. What’s wrong with wanting to keep your family safe?”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it.” Lei remains calm in the face of Hop’s irritation. “That’s how she’s always been.”

He pauses there, eyes glazing over. Contemplating the table for a few silent moments, his easy smile turns brittle and self-depreciative.

“How is she?” He inquires quietly. “Been a while since I’ve heard anything about her. Is she doing well?”

Leon takes a deep breath.

His father’s given him as good an opening as any, even if he’s tempted to brush it off and keep avoiding the very reason they’re here. His mother deserves a little more respect than this tiptoeing around they’re doing.

“That’s what we need to talk about.” Leon begins, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “That’s why we’re here.”

Lei frowns.

“You want to talk about your mom? That’s weird. You’ve never wanted to talk about her before.”

Leon winces at that. He _really_ doesn’t need reminding of his own misplaced pettiness.

“Things have…changed.”

“In what way? Because if you’re here to try and get me to trash talk her in front of your brother, that is _not_ happening. You’re a grown man, Leon. You know better.”

“What?” Why on Earth was _that_ his father’s first assumption?“Of course I’m not here to do that. What the hell, Dad? I’m not _ten_.”

“If it’s not that, what is this about?” Lei folds his arms across his chest, disposition reading as defensive. If he weren’t so offended by the lack of belief in his emotional intelligence, Leon might be worried about what other connotations besides being a decent ex-spouse it could mean. “If you’re here because it’s financial help or legal documentation or whatever your mother needs, tell me. I’ll do what I can. Just spit it out. You’ve been off kilter since I first saw you and it’s making me anxious.”

Huh. Maybe he’s not as oblivious as Leon’s always thought him to be.

Somehow, that only makes everything _worse_.

“No, it’s not—It’s not _any_ of that. It’s—“ Leon tugs the brim of his cap down, his throat suddenly dry, constricting painfully. He knew this would be difficult, but with his father in front of him and Hop next to him and the thought of his _mother not being here at all—_ “Mum isn’t…here anymore.”

“You mean she left? I don’t see how that’s a problem. If she doesn’t want to see me, that’s her right.”

“No, Dad.” With a heavy sigh, Leon finally says it. “She’s not around anymore. She passed away. Next month will make it a year.”

For one painful, suffocating minute, the room devolves into near pin-drop silence, only the sounds of evening ambience audible.

Leon is unsure what to make of the blank look on his father’s face. It’s an odd fit. It doesn’t mesh well with his usual optimistic spirit, devoid of any shadows. Lei's never one for moping and when he does, he usually does it away where he won't be seen.

The thought of him grieving over anything seems foreign. Leon's old enough to understand people are nowhere near as simple as they portray themselves as. That a perpetual smile on the outside tends to beget an abyss of darkness on the inside because showing means telling and telling is difficult and painful and scary.

Maybe that's why Lei's never told him anything.

“…If this is your idea of a joke.” His father begins slowly, unamused. “It isn’t _funny_. I don’t care how bad your last argument was.”

“It’s not a joke.”

“It is.”

“It’s _not_.”

“She isn’t dead, Leon.”

“She is.”

“I don’t believe that. You’re having me on.” Lei sends Hop a sympathetic look, likely meant to assuage his worries or concerns. “I’m sorry, Hop. Please don’t listen to your brother. He’s such a silly kid. Your mom’s fine. She’s back in Postwick, waiting for you to get home. Probably worrying herself silly. She’s always been that way. Always worrying about everything. It’s like you said, she does it because she cares. She cares about you two so much.”

“Leon is telling the truth.” Hop replies levelly, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to play along with him.“

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I was at her funeral. If you don’t believe me, ask Professor Magnolia. She arranged the wreath. If you don’t believe her, ask our neighbors. They were there. They cried for her. And if you don’t believe them—” Hop pulls out his necklace from beneath his shirt, revealing the rusted house key, the vault’s hanging limply below it. “One copy. There was only ever one. If you knew her, you know that. Why would I have this otherwise? It’s…It’s not a lie. I wish it was, but it’s not. She’s not here. Not anymore.”

Lei face falls at the sight of it. He slumps over, disbelief and vague traces of despair and simmering anger visible with every contortion of his expression.

“Cat…” He breathes, resting his elbows on the low table, head held in his hands. “I can’t—How did this _happen_?”

“She was sick.” Leon doesn’t think any of them would appreciate the grim details right now. Hop’s first hand account was agonizing enough to listen to. “She fought as hard as she could. Took a toll on her.”

“And you never thought to _tell_ me?”

“I didn’t know.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know?”

“I mean I didn’t.” Leon looks away, shame creeping up on him. He hates being reminded of this. Hates the guilt that still eats at him no matter how many times he hashes this out with his therapist. “I hadn’t spoken to her in years. I only found out when it was too late.”

“ _Years_? ” Lei repeats, visibly affronted. “Leon, what the hell were you doing? I told you to check in on her when you could. I _told_ you. You said you _would_. If you had, maybe—”

“Maybe _what_? Are you trying to blame _me_ for this?” Leon laughs. It lacks a shred of humor or levity. “Maybe if you didn’t fuck everything up in the first place, we could have spent her final moments _together_ instead halfway across the world from each other.”

“Don’t _start_. We’re _not_ doing this right now. Not in front of your brother.”

“Don’t start what? Telling the truth? He already knows what happened if that’s what you’re worried about. If you’re intending on trying to pull the wool over his eyes, I suggest you _don’t_.”

“He’s a _child_.”

“He watched her _die_.”

“ _Arceus_.” Lei runs a hand over his face. “Hoppip, I’m…I’m so _sorry_. I’m sorry you had to see that. _See_ _her_ —I-I should have—I wish I could have been there.”

“Really odd of you to say that.” Hop comments off-handedly, taking another biscuit. “Isn’t that your own fault?”

Lei observes him, uncharacteristically shrewd.

“…How much is it that you know?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.” Hop scatters the crumbs on his fingertips upon the plate. “To be clear, I don’t blame you or anyone for not being around when…when she was sick. That’s not—I’m not going to do that. But I’m also not here to have you pick apart what has and hasn’t been said to me. I don’t know everything that happened between the two of you, and I’m _certain_ you understand this isn’t a social visit. I’m here because…because I want to know _why_.”

“Why…?” Lei lets out a shaky breath. “Didn’t your mother explain it to you? If she did, there’s not much else I can add. She is— _was_ —right. About everything. She was always right. About most things.”

“And what do you think my mother said to me?”

“I’m scum. Trash. Rubbish. The bane of her existence and her worst mistake. I’m not sure what you want me to say, Hop. Take your mother at her word and leave it at that, okay? Let it rest.”

“I think what you mean to say is you’re too cowardly to tell him the truth to his face.” Leon frowns. “Stop hiding behind mum and answer his question. Not like he’s spent years wondering when you’d show up to explain yourself.”

“And you think that was by _choice_? ” Lei grits out, bristling. “Do you think I stayed away because I didn’t _want_ to be around? That I was fine with _never_ seeing my own _damn_ _son_? Your mother made it clear I wasn’t wanted and I respected that. Don’t twist this into something it _isn’t_ , Leon. You know better.”

“Don’t treat me like a fucking child.” Leon sneers, blood boiling, his temper rising. “You _chose_ to fuck everything up. You _chose_ to leave every. Single. Time. Don’t act like the victim and don’t act like I haven’t spent my _entire fucking life_ trying to understand your take on this fucking mess. I _know_ you loved her and I _know_ you love me and I _know_ you love Hop, but don’t act like this was out of your control. If you would’ve learned to keep still for _one_ _fucking_ _second_ , maybe we wouldn’t be having this conversation at _all_. Maybe Hop would actually have an idea of who the _fuck_ you are and maybe I wouldn’t have made the biggest mistake of my life and gone up to Wyndon to let them fuck me up, all because I thought maybe one day, you’d actually _look at me for once_.”

“What are you—Leon, I’ve _always_ been looking at you.” Lei responds, taken aback. “I’ve always—“

“No, you haven’t.” Leon’s laughter lacks any humor. “No, you fucking _haven’t_. If you _had_ , you wouldn’t have left me alone up there. The only reason I had _any_ peace of mind was because of a fucking _board_ _election_ during my fifth year. _S_ ome random bloke who stepped in as League Chairman out of _nowhere_ was the _first_ to ask why I looked so tired. You never asked _once_.”

“You told me you were doing all right. You said you were having _fun_.”

“Oh, I was. It was _so much fun_ battling all those tough opponents the first few times, especially when everyone kept telling me I was doing _such a good job_. Kept telling me I was _amazing_ and _talented_ and _perfect_ and how I should be _grateful_ , because millions of people are watching and wishing they could be in my shoes. Wishing they could be _me_. _Everyone’s relying on you, Leon! Chin up and smile! A champion can’t be frowning on the job! A champion can’t be tired! You should be happy! You should be proud!_ You should _be grateful, Leon! You’re so damn lucky!_ You wanna know something, dad? Being Champion fucking _sucks_. Nobody gives a shit about you besides how much money your sponsors are bringing in, you can’t decide anything for yourself, not even what you eat, and you’re all alone on a fucking mountain waiting for someone to realize you aren’t all right. That this isn’t fun anymore. That you miss your friends and Postwick and your mum and dad and you want _out_.” Leon’s throat grows tight, angry tears pricking at his eyes. “A-And I wanted that person to be _you_ , but it never _was_ , because all you ever said to me was ‘ _keep up the good work litleo! you’re doing great! i’m so proud of you!’_ And I’d sit there like a _dumbass_ afterwards, trying to convince myself you and everyone else were _right_ , that I _should_ be more grateful when I _knew_ I hated being there more than _anything._ I kept hoping your next visit would be longer because all I fucking wanted was for my dad to realize I _was lonely and scared and wasn’t having fun at all._ So don’t sit there and tell me I should have said something earlier, because _what else_ was I supposed to fucking say to you when you never bothered to _look at me_?”

Lei stares at him, eyes wide.

“Leon, I...I didn’t—I-I had no idea—I….” He deflates, all the information coming as a complete surprise to him.

Because of course it is. Of course it’s a surprise. Of course he never noticed. Just like he never noticed his wife’s pinched expressions whenever he walked out the door. Just like he never noticed Leon silently begging for help. Of course he wouldn’t. He’s always been that way. Leon knows. Leon’s always known.

He’s always known and yet, that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

A small hand lays itself upon his own.

Leon wordlessly squeezes it tight, trying to get it to stop shaking. The last thing he wanted was to upset Hop and now he’s done exactly that. Maybe they really should make a run for it while they can. Or maybe they should stick this out and be done with it.

Leon’s tired. He wonders if Hop is too.

“I didn’t know, Leon.” Lei reiterates. "I honestly didn’t. If I had, I would’ve done something. I _promise_ you that. If I’d known, I would’ve taken you with me in a _heartbeat_ or brought you back home with your mum or—or _something_. I wouldn’t have left you alone for _years_. Is this—Are you _still_ dealing with all this? Is there something I can do for you _now_? ”

“I appreciate the thought, but it doesn’t matter anymore.” He doesn’t want a pity party, least of all a few years too late. “It’s over and done with. I’m not the champion anymore.”

“What?” Yet again, his father is surprised, not that it’s anything to hold against him. What’s a guy with no phone and, by extension, no internet access and zero interest in perusing tabloid news going to know about his son’s very sudden and very public retirement? “How did that happen?”

“I resigned.” Leon shrugs half-heartedly. "Decided my mental and emotional well-being was more important than a stupid title. You know how it is.”

“Clearly I _don’t_.” Lei grimaces. “I’m sorry, Leon. You were in tough spot and I didn’t do a _thing_ about it. What the hell was I thinking?”

“You didn’t know.”

“I should have.”

“But you didn’t.” Leon says with finality. “Like I said, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not—That’s _done_ _with_. I’m better now. Managed just fine on my own. Don’t worry about it.”

“Leon—“

“ _Stop_.” He cuts his father off. “Just… _stop_. I know you’re sorry. I’m not bringing this up to hold it against you. I don’t want you to feel guilty about it either. I just…wanted you to know.” Mainly because his therapist says he has a bad habit of bottling up his grievances, preemptively deciding there’s nothing he can do about them which is incredibly unhealthy, not true, and can lead to self-destructive behavior or misdirecting his ire towards the undeserving, something he _is_ guilty of doing in the past. Leon doesn’t want to do that anymore. He wants to be a better person for his family and friends. “I want you to know because it’s my right to tell you, even if it upsets you. I know you care about me. I know you would’ve helped, but that’s where it ends. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Lei seems to struggle with his response.

“…if that’s what you want, all right.” He says. “No more.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Lei directs his attention to Hop. “You...you want to know why.”

“Yes. That's all.” 

“You’re a curious one aren’t you?” Lei laughs quietly. Weakly. “There’s a drawback to that, y’know. Sometimes, the answers you want aren’t as straightforward as they seem. Sometimes you won’t find one at all, no matter how far you search. I wish I could give you a concrete reason, Hop. I really do, but the fact of the matter is, I _can’t_. I can’t tell you why I did what I did, because I don’t know the answer myself.”

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t. I’ve tried to figure it out plenty of times, because there wasn’t a day that passed where I didn’t regret it. No matter how far I went, no matter how hard I tried not to think about it, I couldn’t. Please don’t misunderstand, Hop. I loved your mother. I still do. With all my heart. But any time I thought about being stuck in that town in the middle of nowhere, with farmland as far as the eye can see and millions of Wooloo to spare, it grated on me.”

“But you _chose_ to live there!” Hop exclaims, an air of helplessness to his tone. This is _exactly_ what Leon was afraid of. Frivolous spontaneity often doesn’t beget logic and order. “Y-You bought her the house and you—You told her it was _perfect_. That you could raise a _family_ there. Why would you go back on your word? Why wasn’t it _enough_?”

“It’s not that it wasn’t enough. I thought it was _perfect_. I loved it. I loved the idea of your mother being there, living off her own land, growing crops and tending to all those pretty flowers she loved so much. I loved the idea of us being there, with our kids and our Pokémon and our friendly neighbors and Magnolia down the road at her lab. It was perfect, until it _wasn’t._ I had my wife and my kids but I felt like it was too much. So I left, because I couldn’t breathe and your mom let me, because she was too good for this world, but it didn’t help. It _hasn’t_ helped. I haven’t helped myself at all. Now you’re here asking why I did it in the first place and I just _can’t_ give you an answer. Even after all these years I don’t know. I don’t know and it cost me the one person who ever understood me, put up with me and didn’t think I was a total idiot. It cost me _everything_.”

Lei exhales shakily.

“I’m sorry Hop, but I’m afraid that’s all I have to say. I left because I was scared. Simple as that. I won’t ask for your forgiveness because I know I don’t deserve it, but I at least ask that you not tear your hair out overthinking this anymore. Your _father_ isn’t enough and that’s why he makes terrible decisions. Your mother and brother— _you_ —deserved better than that. I’m sorry.”

For a moment, Hop simply stares at their father, eyes narrowed, lips pressed into a thin line. They part a few times, as if he’s on the precipice of saying something.

He never does.

Comprehension. Understanding.

Pity.

Resignation.

They all shift across his features as he rises to his feet.

“I—“ His voice quakes, lips trembling. “I-I’m not sure what I was expecting, but I think I always knew that would be the answer. You're a _coward_." Lei winces. "But you’re also Leon’s _father_. It’ll be that way for as long as he wants it to be. I’ll always respect what he wants, because Leon never asks for much even when he deserves more than he’s ever been given. Please don’t think I’m the same. I’ve never known my father and I’ve never needed to. My mother raised me on her own. She’s the reason I’m here and she’s the reason I’ll keep living for myself.” He pauses. “I…used to wonder why I didn’t have a father. Why mine left me. Why I wasn’t good enough for him. But now I know. It’s like you said. _You_ weren’t enough. I know that now. I know it wasn’t me. I know I wasn’t the one who didn’t deserve anything because I wasn’t good enough for anybody besides her. I know now, so all I’ll say is this. Thank you for allowing us to meet today. Thank you for meeting my mother and for being kind to her when you were. Thank you for helping bring my brother into this world. He’s very important to me."

Hop swallows, holding strong despite the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I don't _ever_ want to see you again, but I-I hope one day you find whatever it is you’re looking for. I hope you find people who make you feel like you’re enough. Like you’re worth something. Like you’re cared for. And I hope once you find them you don’t let them go, even if you’re scared.”

With that, he briskly walks out of the room, the faint sound of the front door slamming shut behind him all that's left of his presence.

There’s complete and total silence.

“…He’s gone, isn’t he?” Lei stares at the empty spot across from him. “For good.”

“I don’t think he was ever here to begin with.” Leon answers. Hop doesn’t owe Lei anything. He doesn’t know him and he never truly will.

Whether that’s for the best or not, he doesn’t know, but if Hop’s the one drawing this line, Leon will do anything to ensure it's respected and holds firm.

“She raised him well. Never have I felt so flattered being completely and utterly disowned by my own son.”

“Keep making a joke of it and you’ll be down two.”

“Aye aye.” Lei laughs. It lacks any mirth. For the first time since reuniting, Leon realizes how tired his father looks. Time’s been good to him in all the wrong ways. “Coping mechanism. You understand. Drinking’s not an option.”

“You don’t drink.”

“All Cat. She hated the stuff. Father was a raging alcoholic. Hardly ever spoke about it.”

“That explains a lot.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Lei sighs. “She deserved better. I should’ve given her more when I had the chance. Now she’s gone and I can’t even say I’m sorry. Can’t even _try_ to make things right anymore.”

“I can’t either.” It’s almost fitting they both be left with regrets like this. Although in his case, at least his mother attempted to assuage his guilt. At least she thought of him in her final moments; included a piece for him in words. A balm to soothe his wounds. Lei would get nothing. “It’s too late.”

“Way too late…” Lei looks over at him. “I’m sorry, Leon. I was never a proper father for you. I was never who you needed me to be. I was too caught up in my… _whatever_ , to realize you needed me. I’m sorry, son. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“It’s all right, Dad.” Leon pauses, suddenly recalling one of the many hard learned lessons given onto him by his therapist. “Well, actually, no. It’s _not_. It wasn’t all right and it still _isn’t_ all right, but I’m choosing to forgive you for it. Let’s just let bygones be bygones, okay? I really don’t want this weighing on either of us.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I want to leave this all behind me. For me and…and for my family.”

“Your family, huh.” Lei murmurs. “Have you been taking care of him since Cat—since then?”

“I have.”

“Everything going well?”

“We’re figuring it out.” That’s the short of it anyway. Leon doesn’t feel the need to get into the details. Those are only for him and Hop to share. “I’ve had a lot of help along the way.”

“From that Raihan boy. Am I right?”

“And if you are?”

“I’d say I owe him more thanks than’ll ever be enough.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Leon replies quietly. “Funny thing is, he doesn’t think he’s done a damn thing to deserve it.”

“Good folk usually don’t.”

“He’s more than good, Dad. He’s…he’s everything.”

“Then I suggest you hold him tight and don’t let go.” Lei smiles sadly. “Not even if you’re scared.”

“Never."

“Good.”

They sit in silence, Leon taking the time to gather his thoughts on what’s been bothering him since first seeing his father.

“So…you’re not gonna, uh, take me to court or anything are you?”

Lei’s reaction is slightly belated, his surprise almost comical.

“…I’m sorry, _what_? ”

“For Hop. Is this going to be a custody litigation or…?”

“Arceus, Leon, what are you saying? Did you not pay attention to what just happened? He doesn't want anything to do with me. The hell do I look like trying to take him away from you?"

“You’re not even going to try?”

“What is there to _try_? I’m not going to force him to stay with me if that isn’t what he wants. He should be where he’s happiest. If that’s with you, all I can do is give my blessings. In case the fact he told me he never wants to see me again in his _life_ hasn't clued you in, I'm pretty _shit_ at this parenting thing.”

“You are. You're so shit at it, don't count on _ever_ seeing him again. I'm not letting that fucking happen.” Leon sighs, raising his cup. “Cheers to shitty parenting and a shitty way to spend our evening.”

Lei raises his glass.

“Cheers.”

Leon doesn’t stay much longer after that.He’s too exhausted to expend any more of his time making casual small talk with his father who’s clearly not in the mood to do anything except brood over the grim news he’s been saddled with. A double-whammy of familial pain. Arguably, it's been a longtime coming.

“Careful heading back.” Lei tells him, watching Leon slip his shoes back on at the entryway.

“Sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“Thanks for the consideration kiddo, but I’m fine. You should focus on your brother. Hopefully he hasn’t run off too far. If he’s anything like you, we’ll need to send a search party after him.”

Oh _boy_. If only he knew. “If you need anything, ring me up. Left my number on the table. I'll still be in Alola for the next week. Try and get some rest.”

“Doubt that’ll be happening.”

“ _Try_.”

“Sure, sure.”

Leon rolls his eyes, leaving it at that. He’s not really in the position to tell anyone how to mourn properly. He doesn’t doubt his father will be able to bounce back and move on from this, but it’ll have to be on his own terms and on his own time.

"What are you going to do now?”

“Stick around.” Lei shrugs. “Take a break to…think. About Cat. About Hop. About you. About everything.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“Stop worrying so much. You sound just like your mom. Contrary to what you believe, once word gets ‘round that I’m back in town, I’ve got more folks checking in on me than I know what to do with. The kids at the gym, the elites up on Lanakila, even the trial and skull brats. Dunno why they think they need to waste their time on a sad sack of bones like me, but they do.” He laughs softly. “They…they do.”

“That’s good.” If Leon and Hop cannot be the ones to provide the support and company their father needs; if the people of Alola are open and willing to share that friendship and affection with him, so be it. All he can do is hope Lei appreciates them more than he ever did his own family. “See you some other time.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Lei hesitates before pulling him in for one last hug.

“Take care of your brother.” He whispers. “ _Please_.”

“I will.” Leon returns it, fully aware it would be the last until they could both properly face the shadows nipping at their heels.

Next time they meet, Leon hopes they’ll both be able to smile as freely as they once did. Before the funeral and the fight. Before Wyndon and the champion cup.

Before, when Leon was just a boy who loved his dad. Just a boy who wanted to adventure into endless fields of grain and wheat behind their shabby cottage until his mum started hollering for them to wash up for dinner.

It’s with a weary heart that he bids his final farewell, the door clicking shut behind him.

Until next time. Or maybe not. Maybe never again. The future is a blurred mess of possibilities.

He should really find Hop.

“On your left.”

“You didn’t get very far.” Leon turns to him with a smile, his brother rising from where he was curled up against the fence surrounding the property. “No search party today?”

“If I left, _you_ would’ve needed one.” Hop huffs. His eyes are puffy and pink but for the most part, he’s composed himself the best he can given the circumstances. “I don’t fancy tracking you down all the way into Unova because you took a wrong turn.”

“Wise decision on your part.”

“Raihan’s not here. Thought I may as well take a page from his book.” He gives the house a surreptitious glance. “All done?”

“All done. Ready to go?”

“Ready.”

The walk back to the inn is mostly silent, Ula’ula’s evening air cooler than any of the nights they’ve spent on the other islands. It’s a refreshing change of pace after walking around with sweat-slicked skin, their sandals sticking to the scorchingly hot city pavement.

“Do you think he’ll be all right?” Hop asks at one point, distracted by the Malasada Shop they happen to pass by. No doubt they’ll be making a stop there the following morning before they leave for Poni Island.

“Should be.” Lei’s not the type to stay down for long. Losing a family member isn’t anything to brush off, much less a former spouse at that, but Leon is not of the opinion he’ll allow it to hold him back from moving forward. “Might take some time, but he’ll pull through. I think he’ll have some help.”

Hop parses that information.

“That’s...good.” He replies, shoulders slumping, expression closing off. “I hope he gets better.”

That’s all he says on the matter. Leon is fine with letting things rest there.

For today, this is enough.

* * *

Apparently, Raihan doesn’t agree.

“Was he shitty? Do I need to go over there and have a _talk_ with him?”

“ _No_ , Rai, you _don’t_.” Leon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. They’re standing on the _very_ small and _very_ cramped balcony attached to their room, the only place that offers privacy for adult talk. “It went—I wouldn’t say it went _well_ —but it went about as good as it could have. He’s just…got a lot to think about.”

“But he looks so _sad_.” Raihan presses his hands against the doors. From their position, they can see Hop lying on his bed, huddled beneath the covers, Eltanin curled beside him. The rest of the Pokémon look upon him sadly, taking up all the free spots around him. ”Poor kid.”

“It’s like you’re always saying. We need to give him space…right?”

“Of course. It’s just—I dunno. He was looking _forward_ to coming to Alola. Then this happens and he finally gets his answers and they’re not what he _deserves_ and—“ Raihan sighs. “I wish this didn’t have to be another shitty night for him. Or be a less shitty one in comparison. I’d buy him a Malasada but the shop’s closed by now.”

“There’s always tomorrow.” Leon says that, but he feels no different. Going to sleep upset is as bad as going to sleep angry. There’s an unpleasantness to it that doesn’t sit right with him. A sense of futility to the idea that better times wouldn’t be arriving until the next day.

He can’t _stand_ it.

They fall into silence, Raihan resting his forehead against the glass while Leon leans back against the railings, eyes fluttering shut.

Something they could do to make things better. Something to lift Hop’s spirits, if only for a while.

Sweets aren’t an option. He can’t buy him flowers this late and he doubts his brother would be up for explaining the intricacies of Pokémon related natural phenomenon for the hell of it. He's always so interested in chatting about Pokémon.

Because he likes Pokémon.

Perhaps even _certain_ Pokémon.

Certain Pokémon unavailable in Galar but abundant in Alola.

A certain Pokémon they can—

“We’re leaving.”

Raihan’s head snaps up.

“What?”

“Get Flo.” Leon squeezes past him. “I’ll grab Artie. We’re going back to Akala.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll see.” Leon tosses the door open. “C’mon, Hopscotch. We’re going on a night trip.”

Unsurprisingly, Hop isn’t in the mood to humor him. It takes more than a little convincing to get him out of bed and even more groveling to get his shoes and harness on.

A little less once Leon informs him he’s allowed to take the trip on Eltanin.

“Really?” His bloodshot eyes widen. “But you’ve never let me do that before.”

“First time for everything.” Leon lifts him onto the anxious Latios’s back once they’re outside, ensuring all the clasps and hinges are attached and tightly secured where they should be. “You need to practice if you’re ever gonna be confident enough to do it on your own.” He rubs Eltanin’s feathery ear tips. “No worries, El. You’ve got this. You’ve been watching Arthur and Flo closely, haven’t you?”

Eltanin nods hesitantly.

“And you trust Hop to guide you, right?”

A more confident nod.

“Should be fine then.” Leon grins, hopping onto Arthur. “Take point. We’ll be right behind you the entire time. Either of you need help, say the word. Got it?”

“Ready when you are, Hopscotch.” Raihan calls out, not even bothering to hide his concern. Such a worrywart. Leon loves him for it. “Say the word.”

Hop takes a deep breath, legs braced on Eltanin’s sides.

“On three, Ellie.” He declares, clutching the edges of Eltanin’s wings. “Ready? One, two, _thr_ —“

Before he can finish his countdown, Eltanin rockets into the sky, a trail of blue particles left in his wake.

Leon and Raihan need only exchange the most minimal of glances before giving chase, Arthur tearing through the air as if his life depends on it while Flo cackles and keeps pace, more interested in the prospect of a game of follow the leader than catching up with the rogue rider and dragon.

Not that Leon’s too worried about them. The closer they get, the louder Hop’s exhilarated giggles become, until the sight of the pair zig-zagging across the sky, looping into daring arcs and free-falling only to ascend even _higher_ is too much for Leon to resist not joining in on, any and all lectures on aerial responsibility slipping his mind. He commands Arthur to propel himself forward at top speed, the Charizard acquiescing without a fuss, undoubtedly excited by the idea of showing off his flying capabilities to his young protégé.

Hop’s startled gasp is but a faint whisper on the wind as they storm past him, the remnants of Arthur’s tail flames the only indicator they were around at all.

“On your left!” Leon yells over the rush of their jet stream, his laughter boisterous and free. Flying really is the best remedy for anything. What’s there to worry about when his feet aren’t touching the ground?

“ _On your right._ ” Raihan’s voice is close enough to send shivers down his spine. His head snaps over in time to see him wink, disappearing ahead of them, both his and Flo's exaggerated and dramatic draconic roars rebounding across the night sky.

“ _Cheaters_!” Hop cries, zooming past once again, hot on Raihan's heels.

“That’s cute but…” Leon pats Arthur on the back. “Let’s show ‘em how it’s _really_ done, Artie.”

Arthur agrees, excited plumes of smoke escaping his nostrils as he does just that.

Not that it’s much of a race at all.What begins as the three of them intending on outdoing the other ends in fooling around for the fun of it, showing off their most daring mid-air tricks, which ultimately leads to Hop hanging upside down because he can while Raihan screams for him to sit up and look where he’s going before all the blood rushes to his head and he passes out.

Reluctantly, he obeys, though he looks a little green afterwards.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“You’re going to be _what?”_

Thankfully the feeling passes, the rest of their journey ending peacefully on the outskirts of Route 6.

Or, once again, _Straight Street_.

“It’s funny ‘cause we’re gay.”

“Really gay.” Hop comments offhandedly, missing the way both Leon and Raihan attempt to reign in their hysterical laughter at his response. “Why are we here?”

“ _P-Pokémon_.” Leon wheezes out, wiping his teary eyes. Arthur slaps him on the back with one of his wings. “W-We’re here to get you another Pokémon.”

“What? M-Me?” Hop’s eyes grow wide. “A-Another Pokémon? Why?”

“Why not?” Leon leaps over the fence surrounding Paniola Ranch. “You want a Mareep. There are plenty to go around here.”

“I-I never said I wanted a Mareep.”

“Would you prefer if I formally asked you?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Okay.” Leon clears his throat. “Hop, oh precious little brother of mine, would you like a—“

“ _Yes !_ ” Hop answers immediately with a squee, bouncing on his heels. “I really want a Mareep! I really, really, _really_ want one! Like, _a whole lot_. Ellie’s been asking for a playmate since forever!”

Eltanin confirms this with a fervent nod.

Leon grins. Isn't that perfect?

“Let’s get you a Mareep then!”

“Okay!”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. _Hold_ the fuckin’ phone.” Raihan puts their excitement to a halt. “That’s private property, Lee. We can’t just barge in and _take_ one of their Mareep. That’s theft.”

“It’s just one. Not like they’re gonna miss them.”

“ _Lee_.”

“C’mon, Rai, look at this face.” Leon drags Hop over and presents his Yamper-eyes, the ultimate weapon against Raihan’s boring code of ethics. “You want this face to be sad?”

“I want this face _not_ to be marred by a life of petty crime.”

“But _Mareep_.”

“But _being_ _an_ _upstanding citizen_. We don’t even live here. We can't repay them for it.”

“Even better! They’ll never catch us in Galar!”

“ _Holy shit,_ Leon. What the _fuck_.”

“Um.” Leon blinks as a new voice joins the fray. At the same time, Raihan pulls his hoodie off and shoves it over Hop, concealing his face in an attempt to protect him from potential liability. “Is there a reason you’re discussing stealing our Mareep this loudly?

“It’s for the greater good.” Leon replies causally, squinting against the flashlight shining in their direction, taking in the new arrival’s face as the light reflects back onto it. The crimson tufts of hair are familiar. “Say, don’t we know you?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“…Oh!” Leon snaps his fingers. They definitely do! “You’re the boy from the volcano! Kiawe, right? With the Tweeter?”

“…Ah. The Galarian tourists.” Kiawe nods, switching the flashlight from one hand to the other. “That’s me. Gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see you again. Especially not on my family’s ranch.”

“Your family owns this ranch?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nice. When I was younger I lived on a farm like this. Wasn’t this tropical though. Mild summers and harsh winters.”

“Alola is blessed with fair weather. I’m very grateful to have been born here.”

“I bet. This place is beautiful. Galar is too. She’s harsh and she’s tough but that’s how Galarian spirit is forged.”

“I’d like to visit one day.”

“Feel free. Look us up if you ever need anything. Hammerlocke’s our den. Search for the biggest house in town. Can’t miss it.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you for the offer.”

“No problem, mate.”

“Um, Leon?” Hop’s voice is muffled behind the hoodie currently obstructing his vision and movement, Raihan holding him protectively close. “Should we leave or…?”

“Oh. Right.” Leon addresses Kiawe directly. “Hey, would you mind terribly if we took one of your Mareep as our own? My husband has a very strict moral compass and my son is very fond of them. I’m trying to raise him into a proper, upstanding gentleman, which is very difficult to do when he’s watching me break into private property for his benefit.”

“You…want permission to steal one of our Mareep?”

“If we’re being frank about it, yes. That’s exactly what I want.”

“…All right.” Kiawe agrees without further convincing. “I’m up at least four-hundred percent on followers thanks to your husband. Even got a few offers abroad already. A single Mareep is a drop in the bucket of my thanks.”

“You’re so amazing, Raihan.” Hop, still wrapped up in the sweater, says, head-butting him. “You change people’s lives just by being nice.”

“That’s my guy.” Leave it to the big bad dragon man to bring fortune and good tidings to anyone he comes across. Leon’s been lucky enough to bathe in that radiant light of his for years now. With any hope, he'd continue to do just that for the foreseeable future.

“C-Can we just get to Mareep catching?” Raihan covers his flushed face with one hand. “Else I’m gonna cry and it won’t be pretty.”

“But you’re always pretty, Rai.”

“ _Lee_.”

Kiawe leads them around the ranch, his flashlight guiding the way along with Arthur’s tail flame. The problem with showing up unannounced this late is most of the herd is already sound asleep, huddled together in a never ending ocean of fluffy, fleece coats. It’s difficult to distinguish which would make a perfect match for Hop and Eltanin when none of them are awake to discern their personalities.

Well, except _one_.

“This one’s stuck.” Hop notes with concern, kneeling before a Mareep lodged between the wooden fencing. They don’t seem very worried about the perilous predicament they find themselves in, curiously observing them without a care in the world, tiny legs swaying from side to side. “How did this happen?”

“All we know is it’d be stranger if it _didn’t happen._ ” Kiawe explains with a sigh. “Resident daydreamer. If she’s not getting herself stuck in odd places, she’s wandering off into the wild and getting lost. The neighbors have brought her back _hundreds_ of times. I even found her all the way up on Wela Volcano once.”

“Sounds familiar.” Raihan nudges Leon’s side, a teasing smile on his lips. “No relation?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Ellie, do you think you can Telekinesis the wood?” Hop asks. “Can you bend it enough for me to pull her out?”

Eltanin follows through with the request, the wood curving outward, offering enough space to shimmy her out.

“Wait. Their wool is electrified. I wouldn’t suggest—“ Kiawe’s concerns are cut off by Hop pulling the Mareep out with ease, hands sinking into her fluffy wool without a single spark or shock to be seen.

“There we go.” He sets her onto the ground and pats her head. “Please try not to do that again. If we weren’t around, you might’ve been stuck for hours. That doesn’t sound very fun at all, especially for lovely ladies like you.”

The Mareep nods, doe-eyes sparkling as she gazes upon Hop and Eltanin, her tail wagging from side to the side, the bulb at the end alit with electricity.

“She didn’t shock him?” Kiawe scratches his head, incredulous. “How is that possible? Their wool conducts electricity.”

“I wouldn’t question it.” Raihan replies with a laugh. “Let’s just say he’s got a magic touch when it comes to Pokémon.”

“Amazing.”

“Reckon we found our winner?” Leon steps up beside Hop, unable to contain a smile at his brother’s utterly smitten expression. His soft spot for all things fluffy and cute is too adorable. “Gotta say. She’s a real cutie.”

Eltanin hovers low to the ground, placing them at eye-level. He croons, Mareep bleating in return. They have a short back and forth, a conversation foreign to the ears of humans until finally, she nods once again, leaping onto Eltanin’s neck and trotting onto his back, taking her rightful place on his saddle.

Hop laughs, petting the swirly tuft of wool on her head.

“I think that’s a yes.” He giggles as she nuzzles his face, already as in love with him as he is with her.

They leave shortly after that, bidding Kiawe a good night and farewell.

“Y’know.” Hop begins once they’re soaring through the skies again, this time at a more leisurely pace. “Mareep are actually descended from an extinct branch of desert-drakes.”

“Is that why she’s so calm?” Leon doesn’t know enough about Mareep to interpret her calmly observing the scenery below them as a natural reaction to flying for their species. What he _does_ know is that it’s pretty damn cool and he loves her already. “S’it the dragon blood?”

“Maybe.” Hop tightens his hold on her when she leans over Eltanin’s side to get a better view of the ocean. “When Ampharos undergo Mega Evolution, those dormant genes react with both the Mega and Key Stone to awaken their true draconic form. It’s also the reason they’re capable of learning moves like Dragon Pulse.”

“Well _damn_.” Raihan laughs. “I guess Mareep actually _do_ belong in the Dragon’s Den. You’ve proven the Great Raihan wrong.”

“Told _you_. She’s a dragon too. Please acknowledge her power.”

“Praise the mighty and adorable—” Raihan pauses. “…actually, have you thought of a name for her yet?”

“I have. She’s an Altais for sure.”

“Another star?” Leon inquires. “To match with El?”

“Yup.” Hop’s happy grin shifts into something more bashful. “Th-Thanks for taking me to get her. I really wanted a Mareep. A-And Ellie really wanted a friend around his age.”

“Of course, Hoppip.” That’s what big brothers are for, after all. Leon’s still not the best at the job, still doesn’t do nearly as much as he probably should, but if a Mareep is what it takes to get Hop’s eyes to regain their lively spark; for a smile to light up his features, the least Leon can do is drag him along for the catch, no matter how much he grumbles and complains about it in the beginning.

The starry night sky lies before them, endless and all-encompassing.

Somehow, it sees brighter than usual.


	6. adamantine dreams

“I spy with my little eye something…orange.”

“Is it Arthur?”

“That was fast. How’d you figure it out?”

“It’s always Arthur.” Raihan deadpans, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Can you at least _try_ to point something else out?”

“But if I don’t focus on Arthur I’ll focus on you, and you’re very _very_ distracting.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the appreciation, but can you save it for later? Y’know, when we’re _not_ being roasted alive?” Despite his words, the nape of Raihan’s neck flushes red. Whether it’s from the comment or from the oppressive, scorching sun bearing down upon Poni Gauntlet, and by extension _them_ , is anyone’s guess. Leon’s not usually one to be held back by weather conditions no matter the form they take, but even he’s found himself feeling a little delirious from the suffocating heat. The humidity’s certainly not helping, layering his skin with an unpleasant stickiness he can’t wait scrub off in the shower.

“Okay.” Leon sighs, deciding to lay off the compliments. Raihan’s in too irritable a mood to take well to them and he’s not in the best of states to think up any decent ones. "Your turn, Hoppip.”

“Do I have to?”

“It’ll help you stay cool.”

Hop appears incredibly skeptical of that claim, but doesn’t protest, likely determining it’s far more effort to argue than it is to oblige Leon. He’s been soldiering on without complaint thus far, busying himself with ensuring Altais, the least bothered out of everyone despite all that wool weighing her down, refrains from wandering off. In the end, he settled for placing her atop Eltanin, where she’s been comfortably taking in the scenery under Arthur and Lulu’s watchful eye.

Leon can already tell she’s going to be a handful. It almost makes him feel bad about giving everyone grief whenever he ends up where _he_ shouldn’t be.

Except not really because it’s _not his fault_.

“Um, let’s see…” Hop squints at their surroundings. He does that a lot, Leon’s noticed. He doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but perhaps a vision exam would be in order once they get back home. “I spy with my little eye something…tall.”

“Raihan.” Leon replies instinctively. “Double my bet. Triple it even.”

“You don’t bet on I Spy.”

“You do now.”

“Well, you just lost whatever you bet.” Hop says dryly. “Because it’s not Raihan.”

“Oh…can I get another hint?”

“It’s green.”

“Raihan when he’s jealous.”

“It isn’t Raihan!”

“But is it Raihan when he’s _jealous_?”

“No! The answer isn’t always Raihan, y’know.”

“But Raihan is great. Raihan should _always_ be the answer.”

“Just because things _should_ be a certain way, doesn’t mean they _are_.”

“Wise words, Hoppip.”

“Thanks. I’m trying to be more like Raihan.”

“Keep that up and I’m going to pass out.” Raihan says in a strangled voice, hiding his flushed face behind his hands. “How about a little spritz of water over here, Dee? Just to keep my blood from boiling over.”

While Dee does as her trainer asks, Leon keeps guessing and Hop keeps giving him hint after exasperated hint until he finally gives up and—

“Oh my—It’s a _tree_ , Leon. A _tree_. Y’know, like the millions of trees _everywhere around us_.”

“Would this tree happen to be a _Battle_ Tree by any chance?”

“What?”

Leon grins, pointing towards the towering majesty of nature, offering them the mercy of shade after a brutal journey across the roughest island in all of Alola. It’s far taller than he expected a treehouse frontier to be, but then, it’s something of a sacred landmark for the people of the region in general. Only makes sense for their toughest battle facility to appear as grandiose as what it is meant to represent.

It also proves to be an oasis from the overbearing heat.

To say that the soothing chill of air-con (which is a bit odd to think of inside a tree) is a much-needed blessing after braving the wilderness is an understatement. They stumble inside, their sudden and boisterous arrival immediately catching the attention of the receptionist peacefully going about her business.

“Hello there, gentlemen.” She greets them with a smile, a twinkle of amusement notable in her eyes as they gauntly approach the counter. “I see Poni Island has welcomed you with enthusiasm.”

“Define enthusiasm.” Raihan jibes back good-naturedly. “You Alolan folk are somethin’ else. This weather’s appalling.”

“We take joy in seeing the tourists suffer.”

“Harsh.”

“It’s an easy laugh.” She giggles for good measure. “How may I help you today?”

“We’re here for the Anniversary event.”

“Surnames?”

“Sure. They’re—“

“ _Pika_?”

Leon blinks, his attention drawn away from Raihan’s conversation towards the high-pitched squeaks at his side. He finds Hop crouched over the floor, cradling a rather excitable Pikachu in his hands.

“Where’d that little guy come from?”

“Dunno.” Hop rises to his feet, holding them out to Leon. “They look a little familiar.”

“Really?” Leon reaches out to shake hands with them, pleasantly surprised when the Pikachu politely returns the gesture. In the Pikachu-Eevee cuteness debate, he’s always leaned more towards Pikachu. Those chubby cheeks and zig-zag tail; the way they go ‘pika-pika.’ Not to mention their signature Volt Tackle. Too adorable. “I mean, we _did_ go to that Pikachu Valley. There were _hundreds_. Think that may have messed with your perception?”

“Maybe…” Hop trails off as Eltanin hovers beside him, greeting the stray Pokémon with less shyness than is typical for him.

Leon would normally chalk it up to him growing more comfortable with socializing, but there’s something a lot more familiar about the way they’re addressing one another, Altais curiously listening in on the exchange from atop Eltanin’s head.

A question on the tip of his tongue, he looks to Hop, only to find him staring off in a different direction, his eyes growing wide. Leon follows his line of sight, brows furrowing when he spots someone approaching them, their gait an odd-mixture of stiff and relaxed.

“Mr. Pikachu Man!” Hop exclaims, apparently aware of exactly who this stranger is. “You’re here?”

Mr. Pikachu Man stops in front of them, nods, and holds out his arm. The Pikachu leaps out of Hop’s grip, racing up the extended limb, settling upon his shoulder as if it's the most natural place for them to be.

“I was beginning to think you were some kinda forest nymph.” Hop titters. “How are you?”

Mr. Pikachu Man makes a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand.

“I feel the same. It’s so hot outside, I could barely think straight the entire walk over.” Hop tugs at Leon’s shirt. “Look, this is my brother. His name is Leon. He likes Charizard.”

Mr. Pikachu Man seems pleased by that statement. He tips his head in Leon’s direction.

“Good day, mate.” Leon greets, more than a little confused about the connection Hop seems to have made. “How is it that you two know each other?”

“He’s the guy that gave me the lolly. At the valley? The one Ellie ate?”

“…Oh. _That_ Pikachu Man?” Huh. Completely slipped his mind. Goes to show where his priorities were at the time. “Mystery solved I guess?”

“Yeah!”

Leon laughs at palpable Hop’s excitement over the minute discovery. Rather than a researcher, sometimes he gets the feeling his brother would be better off pursuing the life of a detective. With how much he adores those mystery books and puzzle games of his, it seems like the perfect job for his insatiable curiosity. What that would mean for Raihan’s continued peace of mind is another matter entirely.

Speaking of Raihan—

“All set.” He announces, draping an arm across Leon’s shoulders. “What’s up? Make a new friend here?”

“Yeah!” Hop waves his hand in Mr. Pikachu Man’s direction. “This is—“

“ _Red_ !”

A shout across the room interrupts the formalities. A chap with a mess of chestnut hair, coupled with a black button up and bright green shorts storms across the hall, a child no older than Hop trotting alongside him, an Eevee balanced precariously atop the cap on her head.

For whatever reason, Leon is suddenly accosted with a strange sense of déjà vu.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Green shorts guy gripes, distinctly unamused. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! The Galarians will be here soon. Don’t wander off when we’re about to do actual _work_.”

The Pikachu Man, no, _Red_ , clicks his tongue.

“I don’t care if you think it’s a hassle! It’s our _job_. You can’t just _leave_.”

Red makes a face.

“ _Excuse me_? That was _one_ time and it was an emergency! Stop bringing it up whenever you—“ Green shorts guy abruptly stops his tirade, finally realizing he’s having the equivalent of a marital spat in front of three complete strangers and a receptionist doing her darnedest not to appear interested in the drama. “uh…?”

“Hey there.” Raihan is the first to break the awkward silence. “If he’s Red, s’that mean you’re Blue?”

Green shorts guy narrows his eyes.

“How’d you know that?”

“You’re on the pamphlet.” Raihan remarks dryly, holding up the brochure given to him at the front desk. Sure enough, both their faces are plastered on it, one looking far more interested in posing for the camera than the other. “We’re the Galarians, in case you were wondering. Raihan and Leon, at your service.”

“With Hop.” Leon tacks on, because that’s a very important detail that shouldn’t be overlooked. A triumvirate is only as powerful as the sum of its parts after all. “He’s our advisor.”

“A little young to be an advisor, isn’t he?” Despite his wry tone, Blue’s demeanor takes on a more amused manner. “In any case, welcome to the Tree. You’ve already got it, but that’s Red. I’m Blue. This is Elaine.” He gestures towards the girl twiddling her fingers, Eevee curled around her neck like a scarf. “And you three are _late_.”

“Had trouble finding parking.” Raihan deadpans, expression turning thoughtful. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to be that same Blue guy from Kanto who presented a dissertation on evolutionary discrepancies relating to the destruction of critically endangered ecosystems at the Regional Ecological Summit, would you?”

Blue’s face, pinched from the very moment Raihan began his inquiry, smooths out upon realizing the nature of his question, a delighted grin lighting up his features.

“Heh, _yeah_. That’s me. Pretty interesting stuff, huh?” He flips his hair, any previous annoyance regarding their tardiness thrown out the window. If there’s anyone who can charm their way into someone’s good graces, it’s Raihan. “Took a year or three to gather all the data. Real pain in the ass.”

“Was worth it. Real ace, mate. Solid, reliable conclusions. If you don’t mind me asking though, what’re you doing running the Battle Tree of all things?”

“Got the offer and decided to go all in on it.” Blue states matter-of-factly. "Figured it’d be a good experience. Specially for the kid.” He rests a hand on the Elaine’s head. “She’s not too good with people, but she’s great with Pokémon. Alola’s got plenty of new ones for her to look into and investigate.”

“Same.” Raihan ruffles Hop’s hair. “He’s a natural with ‘em too. Nothing like witnessing a loud-ass Kommo-o stop clanging their scales because they want the kid to give ‘em a few belly rubs.”

“That’s nothing. Elaine’s got the entire Gyarados population in Alola wrapped around her finger. Stopped an all-out war between two factions of ‘em with a single hand sign.”

“Yeah? Well, Hop’s got a fucking _Latios_.”

“Elaine has a _Mewtwo_.”

“What the fuck.”

“What the fuck indeed, dude. Still can’t wrap my head around it. Anyway, _Elaine_ —”

“ _Nah_ , mate. Let me tell you about _Hop_ —“

“Your Eevee is very cute.” Hop tells Elaine while Raihan and Blue bicker back and forth over their various accomplishments. “I like her collar.”

A shy smile spreads across Elaine’s face. She points at Eltanin and Altais, mouthing the word ‘cute’ back to him.

“S’it true you like Pokémon? L-Like investigating them and stuff?” She nods. “Me too. I-I like learning about them.”

Elaine’s face lights up. Frantically, she pulls a sketchbook from her bag, showing off a few of the pages. They’re detailed sketches, expansive notes beside them, color-coded and written in neat print.

“Wow. You’re really talented!” Hop gushes, taking in a particularly beautiful rendition of a Primarina. “I’m not that good at drawing, but I wanna get better at it.”

Elaine bounces on her heels. She looks to Red, tugging at his shirt, glancing between him and Hop. He inclines his head slightly in response. It must translate into an affirmative because she gestures for Hop to follow her.

“Um…” Hop glances at Leon, his wordless inquiry crystal clear.

“Go ahead, Hoppip.” Leon acquiesces with a smile. “Call if you need anything. We’ll be around.”

The children don’t hesitate in running off the second he agrees, their Pokémon following behind diligently, the last Leon hears from Hop a question about whether Elaine happens to know Lillie, the response to which is another delighted nod.

“So…you’re Red?” Leon asks once they’re gone and it seems like Raihan still isn’t going to be pulled away from his battle of wills with Blue. It’s been on his mind since he heard the name and associated the Pikachu with it. Better to get it off his chest than to needlessly wonder himself into circles. “Kanto’s kid Champ Red? Urban legend and myth? I’m only asking because my mates back home think you don’t exist. Said I was a loon for believing a ten year old could take down a criminal organization and make it as Champion. Said it was a bunch of _hogwash_. They’ll be eating their hats once I tell ‘em I was _right_.”

Red snorts and nods, countenance mirthful.

There _is_ something distinctly funny about having your existence denied knowing full well _you do_ exist.

With the confirmation this bloke is in _fact_ the Red he used to argue with Sonia about for hours on end, there are many questions Leon can ask. Many questions that could shove Sonia’s cynical words and boring logical assertions back into her face.

Thing is, Leon doesn’t care about _any_ of that nonsense.

“Wanna battle?” He asks instead, heart racing, blood boiling. It’s not every day he gets to face someone he’s always dreamt of meeting, if only to ask if they’re the same. If they felt the same as Leon, all alone in a stadium, the brunt of reality hitting full force once it became clear battling wasn’t all there was to it. Wasn’t all Pokémon and strategy and signing league cards every once in a while. That’s never what it was. Not completely.

He wonders if that’s why Red left. Disappeared off the face of the Earth without a trace, to the point where his actual existence was put into question.

Maybe Leon should have done the same.

Red’s placid expression immediately lights up at his offer, almost as bright as Elaine’s did only moments ago. Leon wonders if she’s his daughter. Maybe he should ask later.

“Three on three.” He states. “Loser buys Malasadas for everyone.”

Red agrees with a grunt, brandishing three pokéballs. Leon whistles for his team to reconvene.

“Like ‘em?” Leon laughs as Red takes in his team with unbridled delight, lingering on Arthur with clear adoration. “You won’t once they wipe the floor with you. Lead the way.”

Red does.

Problem is, they don’t get very far before Raihan’s (and Blue’s apparently) ‘ _my rival is goofing off and I need to stop him_ ’ alarm starts going off.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Lee? We’re not here to fool around!”

“Get your ass back here, Red!”

“ _Justonebattlejustonepromiseokayiloveyouseeyoulaterbye_!” Leon starts running, keeping pace with Red’s sprint. He looks vaguely concerned over the consequences of his actions, but not enough to stop himself.

Leon’s in the same boat. He’s in _Alola_ for heaven’s sake. Work is important yeah, but so is having fun. Might have taken an entire _decade_ to figure that out, but now that he knows—now that he _understands_ —Leon isn’t going to take his time off for granted.

He’s going to have fun _now,_ dammit. Work can come later.

“You could have at least invited me!” Raihan’s voice carries down the hall, the dragon tamer hot on his heels. Looks like he’s not ready to let go of that pleasant vacation fever either. “Make it a double, Lee! C’mon!”

“If they know what’s good for them, they will!” Blue roars after them, trailing after Raihan. “You _know_ they’re my fucking speciality, Red!”

“Wait, really?” Raihan says, surprised. “They are?”

“Yeah.” Blue replies, equally as taken aback. “Same?”

“Same, mate.”

They fist bump.

“Rivals.” Leon mutters, shaking his head. Bragging about the kids one second and making nice the next. “Right?”

Red rolls his eyes.

Yeah. _Rivals_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Separately, Leon and Red are a handful.  
> Together?  
> Chaos incarnate. Raihan and Blue are their ever-suffering voices of reason.
> 
> I just had to do it, everyone. I had to bring the classic and new generation champion-rival husbands together, along with their kids! Leon and Red parallel each other too well. Both became champions at a very young age, both have rivals who are the reason they leave the house with matching socks, and both have precious kids they’d do anything to protect and keep happy; at least in this AU.
> 
> For anyone who’s wondering, Elaine is actually the female player protagonist from Let’s Go Eevee/Pikachu. I thought it’d be cute to write her as Red and Blue’s daughter/charge/ward (for unspecified reasons I may write about in the future who knows). Also, I really wanted to give Hop another future professor friend! One who also has a psychic legendary like him and Lillie. I mean, who better to give the legendaries to than sweet kids who will take care of and treat them with the patience and compassion they deserve?  
> They'll definitely keep in touch through PokéSkype and have silly group chats where they nerd out over Pretty Guardians and their research.
> 
> In any case, that’s it for this one. Thank you again for all your continued support! It truly does mean the world to me!  
> The next major installment in this series will be a time-skip Victor/Hop fic, but it won't be out for a while. I've still got plenty of planning and preparation to do in anticipation. I’m very excited for what I have in mind though, so I hope those who are interested enjoy it once it’s finally ready!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
